The Mighty Oaks
by Glow60
Summary: DiNozzo was working an undercover assignment when he disappears. After weeks of searching, Gibbs continues to feel guilty that he let his SFA down. The people who are the closest to him are having trouble trying to figure out how to help him because Gibbs was always the strong one…their Mighty Oak.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mighty Oaks**

By Glow60

"_The mighty oak was once a little nut that stood it's ground." ~ Anonymous ~_

_I have always like this quote but I wondered what would happen if the mighty oak could no longer stand it's ground by itself? Will the ones who are the closest to it be able to help or will they be crushed when the mighty oak falls?_

_**Summary**__ – DiNozzo was working an undercover assignment when he disappears. After weeks of searching, Gibbs continues to feel guilty that he let his SFA down. It becomes even harder on him when he starts to believe no one else seems to care anymore. Eventually Tony is found but he is injured so bad that he will never be the same. Gibbs blames himself and the guilt is eating him alive. The people who are the closest to him are having trouble trying to figure out how to help him because Gibbs was always the strong one…their Mighty Oak. Eventually a very special friend of theirs shows up. Will he be able to help or will he be brought down too…_

_For those of you who have read my __**I See You & Return to the Innocence **__stories, I have been wanting to do another story with the character Tac in it. I had originally started this story without him but then an idea popped into my head and I decided to go with it and that meant I had to do a lot of rewriting to fit him in. _

_In this story you are going to find out more about Tac and his world. You are going to find out some interesting things about Tony and Gibbs and why these two are so close. This story will start off as two different stories inside of one (Gibbs' World & Tac's World). Eventually they will merge into one story. I know some might think it jumps around too much but it is the way I wanted to write it. So you are forewarned._

_For those of you who have not read my other two stories, you may not understand Tac at first. His real name is Tackdeillseilfjsltleuladkd but he is called Tac for short. He is a magical creature from Terrae Antiquos. His world is where most of our myths and legends have derived from. His kind likes to befriend and protect lonely human children. They are sometimes known as our children's imaginary friends. Occasionally they will form a special bond with certain children and will be around these children for the rest of their lives. In my story there is a very special bond between Tac and Anthony DiNozzo._

_**Returning Characters**_

**Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Abby, Vance, Palmer & Ducky**

**Tac/Thomas** (Tackdeillseilfjsltleuladkd) – He is a magical creature who befriends children. On Earth he sometimes takes the human form as Thomas.

**Pashasha** – Tac's mate

**Pamphilus** – Pashasha's human child

**Galenus** – Pashasha's human child

**Artemis** (Artemiskdeillseilfjsltleuladkd) Tac's mother

**Zashous **– Unicorn

**Tashous** – Unicorn

_*Warning 1 – I prefer not to use a beta reader so all the mistakes will definitely be mine. If this is not your cup of tea please do not read any further because I do not wish to waste your time._

_**Warning 2 – There will be some strong language and some graphic details._

_***Warning 3 – To the parents and guardians who like to mistreat their children – I feel it is my duty to warn you that the next time your child is talking about their imaginary friend they could be talking about Tac or one of his kind. Terrae Antiquians are very protective of all the children they became attached too. They will punish those who harm their child and it is a punishment you would not wish on your worst enemy._

**Chapter 1**

Gibbs checked off another day on his calendar. It was now forty-five days since he had last seen his SFA. He stared at the check marks for another few seconds before he looked up at the mezzanine. Early this morning, as soon as he arrived at work, he was called to the director's office.

"_Gibbs…when was the last time you ate or got a decent night sleep?"_

"_Yesterday when I went home. I ate a big dinner, showered and slept like a baby."_

_Vance just stared at him for a few seconds before he said, "Gibbs…I doubt that. I have been told ever since DiNozzo's disappearance you have been arriving at work one or two hours before daylight and you don't leave until late in the evenings."_

_Gibbs shrugged his shoulders, "Director…are we going to talk about my eating and sleeping habits or are you going to tell me why I am here?"_

_Vance just shook his head at the remark, "Look Gibbs…I really called you here because I have been hearing some complaints about you lately. I've been told you have been short tempered with people and your team has to step in to put out the fires you have created. I know DiNozzo's disappearance has an affect on you but you have to get control of yourself or I am going to have to put you on a leave of absence until you get you act together. Do I make myself clear?"_

_He didn't say a word but just stood there, staring directly ahead._

_Vance stop talking for a few seconds and just stared at Gibb. Finally he says, "Gibbs…as your friend I have allowed this to go too long. As your boss, I am telling you right here and now you need to get control of yourself. Gibbs…I hate saying this but it is time you accept that fact that DiNozzo isn't coming back. He is either buried six feet under or fish bait at the bottom of some river or lake."_

_Those last two sentences angered him. He finally looked at Vance and said, "Director…you have never liked or cared for DiNozzo…did you? If I remember correctly you viewed McGee more as an exemplified model of what our agents should be more like. I bet if this was McGee or any other exemplified agent who disappeared…you would not have given up on them so easy am I right? The only reason I can think of that you would want me to give up on my SFA is because it is only DiNozzo the class clown."_

"_Gibbs…"_

"_NO! You listen to me Leon. DiNozzo is the best agent I have ever had the honor to work with. He deserves better than us making him a damn cold case. I am sure to hell not going to let that happen. Do…you…know…why? It is because that class clown would never give up looking for me or anyone else in the agency and that includes you."_

"_Gibbs…look…I am sorry…I shouldn't have said what I did. You're right…I did use to think that way about DiNozzo but I don't anymore. DiNozzo has proved himself to be a good agent. And…I can understand what this must be doing to you but I do have an agency to run. We have already spent too much time, money and agents looking for him. Also, these past few weeks you have everyone feeling like they have to walk on eggshells when they enter the bullpen. Gibbs…go…home, get some food in you and get some sleep, talk with Dr. Rachel Cranston or Dr. Miles Wolf if you have too. If you need to take some time off just let me know."_

_He stared at Vance for a few seconds before he asked, "Leon…have I been doing my job? Yes or no?"_

"_Yes…you have."_

_He relaxed just a little as he said, "Leon...listen…I promise I will watch what I say to people. And…I don't need to take any time off or talk with anyone. I just need to stay busy. I will continue doing my job but I will not give up on looking for DiNozzo. My gut keeps telling me that he is still alive and waiting for us to find him.'' _

_He lied to Vance, it was not his gut telling him that DiNozzo was alive but it was the nightmares. There was not a single night that went by without him waking up in cold sweats. He kept hearing Tony begging for him to find him. To him the nightmares seemed so real. _

"_Listen Gibbs…you don't need to quit. I won't try and stop you from looking for DiNozzo. But…I am very serious…if I hear any more complaints I will have to bench you. Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Understood."_

_**Present Time…**_

Gibbs looked at the calendar one more time before he began looking through the paperwork on his desk. As soon as McGee, Bishop and T.A.D. (Temporary Assigned Duty) Agent Matt Marshall arrived at work he sent them to interview the neighbors of the missing marine's wife. He turned his attention toward Tony's…correction Matt's desk. He was still a little pissed because three weeks ago; Vance himself had assigned Agent Marshall to work with Gibbs' team because he had refused to pick someone to replace DiNozzo. He did have to admit that Marshall was a good agent. He was smart, athletic and computer savvy and he fit in well with McGee and Bishop.

Gibbs turned and looked at McGee's and Bishop's desk, he was beginning to wonder if anyone beside himself even missed DiNozzo anymore. McGee and Bishop would only talked about Tony if his name was brought up. The last time he was in Abby's lab she was back playing her music loud again and all the pictures of Tony were taken down. Even Ducky and Palmer stopped asking if he found any new leads on their missing friend. Hell…last week he overheard Abby talking with Ducky about Tony's father and his new wife were on a much-needed vacation. It really didn't surprise him about Tony's father but it really hurt him to know the people he thought, as family really didn't seem to care about their missing family member.

Gibbs rubbed his forehead and decided he needed to get back to work. He opened the folder on his desk. NCIS and Metro PD were working on a case together. He began looking through the pictures and paperwork. As he was turning one of the pages a picture fell out and onto the floor. He went to pick up the picture when he noticed the bottom drawer was open just a little. He slowly opened it the rest of the way and looked inside at the badge and ID. Tony had left at his desk the day he left to go on the undercover assignment. He didn't have the heart to turn them in. He felt if he did he was giving up on his missing friend. He closed the drawer and turned his attention back to the folder.

An hour later, Gibb rubbed his eyes and closed the folder. He looked at his watch. It was an hour before noon. He figures his team would probably not be back for another hour or two. He decided to take a break and go get some coffee. He was also going to stop by metro PDA and talk with them a little about the case they were working on.

Shortly after Gibbs left, McGee called Abby to let her know that they were going to stop and get some lunch. He asked her if she wanted anything. When they returned Abby was waiting for them in the bullpen. She couldn't stop grinning when she saw the logo on the bag. She looked at Bishop and Marshall, "Did McGee tell you Tony kept this place a secret from all of us for almost a year? It was his sort of getaway place when he was having a really bad day and wanted to be alone. Every now and then Tony would bring something back with him. When we asked him about it he would just tell it was from the place down the street. Well one day…there was this really…really bad case that had us all stressed out. Tony decided it was time to invite all of us to his secret place. When we got there we found out this little old couple ran the place and you could tell they really…really liked Tony a lot. We had such a great time. Tony made this bet with Gibbs that he could eat more of the Kamikaze Buffalo wings than him. Gibbs decided to take him up on the bet and he won."

McGee grinned as he placed the food he ordered for Gibbs on his desk. He turned back to the others and grinned, "Yah and for the next couple of days Tony whined that his buttocks felt like it was on fire every time he had to use the john." That statement had everyone in the bullpen laughing until Abby started crying. McGee walked over and hugged her and began rocking her in his arms. Gibbs was not there to see the tears in the younger man eyes as he told Abby he missed Tony too.

Thirty minutes later, Gibbs returned with his coffee. He sat down and noticed the bag of food on his desk. He immediately saw the logo and at the moment he thought he heard Tony begging for his help. He stood up and looked around. Everyone was going about his or her business. Gibbs looked at his team. They were taking a working lunch break. Gibbs looked back down at the bag on his desk and asked, "What is this doing on my desk?"

McGee looked up, "Boss…we stopped on our way back. I tried to call you to see if you wanted anything but you didn't answer your phone. So…I…I thought maybe you might like something from..."

Gibbs threw the bag into the trash, "I don't recall sending anyone to get food. I remember sending you three to do interviews. Now tell me what you found out." The three younger agents looked at each other and then throw what was left of their lunch into the trash. They picked up their reports and headed over to Gibbs' desk to update him on what they found…

After work, three friends decided to meet at Tony's not to secret restaurant anymore. The three were on a mission to save their friend. As Ducky walked into the restaurant, he spotted both Abby and McGee sitting in the back booth. They had already ordered the food. They were just sitting there waiting for him.

As soon as he sat down, Abby started talking, "Ducky…McGee and I are really worried about Gibbs. We just don't know what to do."

The M.E. has been expecting this, "My Dear…what did he do this time?"

"Today…McGee stopped by here to pickup lunch for all of us. Timmy tried to call Gibbs to see if he wanted anything but he was not answering his phone. So, Timmy decided to get him something anyway. He placed Gibbs' food on his desk. When Gibbs saw the bag of food he went ballistic and..."

McGee cut her off, "Ducky…Gibbs picked up the bag of food and tossed it into the trash. He told me he didn't send anyone to pick up lunch. I…I know Gibbs blames himself for what happen to Tony but I was there too. Tony was my responsibility also. I…I can get that Gibbs blames himself because he was the senior agent but…he is not the only one who feels guilty. There is not a day that goes by I don't looked over at Tony's desk and think of him. We can't even talk about Tony in the bullpen because every time we do…Gibbs gets angry or storms out. So…we don't mention his name anymore."

Tears were flowing down Abby's cheeks, "Ducky…McGee and I…we are not sure what to do anymore. I took down all my pictures of Tony because Gibbs started avoiding my lab. And if he did have to come into my lab he couldn't take his eyes of Tony's pictures. Once…I removed them and started playing my music again Gibbs started coming back down to my lab. Ducky…we just don't know what to do anymore…Gibbs just doesn't seem the same. If I try to talk to him about anything besides business…he will walk away leaving me just standing there. Ducky…I feel…I feel like the day we lost Tony we also lost our Gibbs."

Ducky looked at his two younger friends. He knew exactly what they were going through because he is experiencing the same thing with their mutual friend. "Right now…Jethro feels he has a great burden on his shoulders. We know he blames himself and he is not going to rest until he finds out what happen to Anthony and until then there will be no peace for him."

"Ducky…do you think it is possible that…that our Tony might still be alive? He has been missing before and we thought we would never see him."

Ducky looked into the green eyes. He knew she was waiting for him to say something positive that might give her some hope. He wished he could give it to her but he couldn't. "Abigail…Anthony has been missing for a long time. You know as well as I do the odds are against him being found alive. My dear…too much time has passed."

The Goth just nodded and turned the conversation back to the one person who was still alive and they might be able to help, "Ducky…there must be something we can do to help Gibbs? He can't keep going on like this. You can tell by the dark shadows under his eyes he hasn't been sleeping much and he looks like he lost at least twenty pounds or more."

"I have noticed that myself. I have tried to talk with Jethro but he has been avoiding me. At the moment I am not sure what we can do to help him except be there for him when he needs us."

"What if we all try and talk to him at the same time."

Ducky grinned just a little, "My dear, that won't work. You do remember the last time we try to intervene? He nearly chewed our heads off."

_**Several days later… **_

Gibbs was sitting alone in the bullpen. It was late and he still had a few more reports to take care of before he called it a day. He opened one of the folders he had on his desk and began looking through it. It was almost an hour later when Fornell showed up. The FBI agent was grinning as he dropped a large manila envelope on Gibbs' desk. "Jethro…I believe we just found your missing boy."

Gibbs immediately opened the envelope and inside he found several pictures. The first picture was of an old abandon warehouse. The next couple of pictures showed several large rooms with cannabis plants at different stages of growth. The last couple of pictures showed a room with several cages. Inside each cage was some kind of exotic animals. Gibbs looked up at his friend with a puzzled look.

"Jethro…look at that cage in the very back."

Gibbs picked up the picture Fornell had pointed to. Gibbs saw the cages with the animals. He looked at the cage in the back and couldn't see anything in it. He looked at Fornell, "I don't understand?"

Fornell pointed to the last cage again. "I know you can't see what is inside but that is where we believe DiNozzo is."

Gibbs looked up at Fornell, "How do you know that?"

"For over a year, we have been working with the ATF in a joint investigation. We have been shadowing some drug dealers we believe have been involved in just about every crime you can imagine in the DC area. Early this morning we raided one of their warehouses and arrested several men. After we made the arrest we began searching through the warehouse and we came across these pictures. When I asked one of the men about them he told me he would only talk if we made him a deal. I talked with my director and he agreed to it. The man sung like a canary. He bragged to us that he knew Carlos Chavez and that the man liked to keep exotic pets. He told me that Chavez even bragged to him about keeping a federal agent in one of those cages. When we asked him who? He told us it was a navy agent. I showed him a picture of DiNutso and he told me it was him. You can't really see what is in that back cage but we believe its DiNutso. The warehouse is just outside of Jacksonville, North Carolina. We planned to raid it in a couple of hours. I have a plane waiting if you are interested?"

Gibbs reached into his desk drawer and grabbed both his badge and gun. He pulled out the bottom drawer and grabbed his vest. He looked up at the mezzanine and saw Vance standing by the balcony looking down at them. Vance smiled and nodded to him.

Fornell followed Gibbs gaze and looked up, "My boss said he was going to call your boss and to let him know what is going on. Come on Jethro…let's go get your boy."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mighty Oaks**

By Glow60

As always I want to thank you for your Reviews, Favorites and Follows. You don't know how much I appreciate it.

_To the guest reviewer – I have no intention of making this a slash story because __to me Gibbs and Tony have more of a father/son or mentor/protégé relationship. The only reason I put the rating as an T is because there will be some strong language and some graphic details in the story. I did warn you about that._

_**Reminder**__ - I want to remind everyone this is a fantasy story. I love these type stories because it can make anything possible. _

_-Tac will be appearing at the end of this chapter. Remember he is a magical creature who loves children and usually only allows them to see him. Sometimes he and his kind will form a special bond with a child and will be in that child's life even into adulthood. Tac did form a special bond with Tony after his mother died. Tac believes Tony is his child and he will do anything to protect him. The creature has even form a special bond with Gibbs now._

_***Warning - Some may find this chapter very disturbing._

**Chapter 2**

_**The Rescue…**_

It took them a little over a half an hour of flight time to reach Albert J. Ellis Airport in Jacksonville, North Carolina. As soon as the plane landed they disembark and got into a waiting black SUV. It took them another half an hour of driving time to get to the meeting point. Over thirty FBI, AFT agents and some of the local authorities were waiting for them. Fornell had the lead so he went over the plans again to make sure everyone was on the same page. Lastly, he opened up a folder and passed out some pictures. He said as loudly as he could, "If you see this man contact me immediately. He is missing NCIS Agent Anthony DiNozzo. He has been missing for over a month and a half. We have word that he is being kept somewhere inside this building. Now you all have your order…lets get this over with."

Fornell, Gibbs and two FBI agents headed down to the basement floor while the rest of them split up and search the upper floors. Once in position, Fornell signaled Gibbs and his agents to begin the search. As they were moving through the basement halls they heard several gunshots just up ahead. Gibbs immediately ran toward the sounds as Fornell yelled into his mike that shots were being fired.

Seconds later, Fornell and the other two agents caught up with Gibbs. They slowed down when they saw smoke coming out of one of the rooms. Gibbs sense Tony was in that room and he didn't hesitate. He grabbed a fire extinguisher hanging on the wall and ran into the room. Fornell and the two agents were not too far behind him.

The smoke was just beginning to fill the room as Gibbs entered it. He could make out a body lying in front of one of the cages. He could tell whomever he was must have killed himself. He looked around and didn't see anyone else. Gibbs began to use the fire extinguisher to put the fire out.

Seconds later, Fornell and his men entered the room. They had their guns drawn as they looked around to make sure there was nobody else besides them. Once they were satisfied they lower their guns. Fornell bent down and checked for a pulse on the man lying on floor. The man was dead. The FBI turned the man's face just a little so he could get a better looked. He smiled when it saw it was Chavez. He ordered his agents to start opening a couple of the basement windows to let out some of the smoke. Fornell spoke into his mike to let the other teams know they had control of the basement. He turned his attention to his friend.

Gibbs slowly lowered the fire extinguisher to the floor. For a few seconds, he just stood there staring at the cages. He recognized this room from one of the pictures Fornell had showed him earlier today. Gibbs knew if the information was correct, DiNozzo would be in that back cage. He moved slowly around the cages. As he got closer to the cage in the back he saw a small pool of blood next to the cage. He could see a partial naked man lying inside the cage. Gibbs moved to cage and slowly bent down to get a better look. He whispered when he finally saw the face, "Oh…DiNozzo…"

Seconds later, Fornell bent down next to his friend. "Jethro…I'm so sorry. I was hoping we got here in time to save him."

Gibbs didn't say a word as he looked at Fornell and then turned his attention back to the unmoving body of his SFA lying inside the cage. He reached between the bars and touched Tony's neck. He hoped he would find a pulse. Both men nearly jumped when they saw movement and then they heard a low moan. Gibbs stood up and tried to open the cage door but it was locked. The moaning was growing louder. Gibbs needed to get inside the cage to stop Tony's bleeding. Fornell yelled to the other agents to search the dead man's body for keys. Fornell then pulled out his cellphone and told them to send in the paramedics that were on standby.

Within seconds, one of the agents found the keys and tossed them to Fornell. It took him several attempts before he managed to unlock the cage door. Gibbs entered the cage as Tony began swinging his arms and making what sounded a lot like an animal in pain. Gibbs had seen enough of this while he was in the military to know that the younger man was showing signs of brain damage. He yelled to Fornell to hold Tony's arms down while he tried to stop the bleeding in the abdomen. The NCIS agent removed his jacket; vest and he took his outer shirt off. Gibbs knelt down and placed his shirt on the bleeding area. He used his hands to put pressure against the wound to stop the bleeding. He muttered under his breath for DiNozzo to stay alive until help comes.

It wasn't long before the EMTs arrived; they were dressed in full protective gear. These paramedics were special trained for situation like this. They immediately took over and did what they could to keep their patient alive and get him ready to transport him to the hospital. As soon as DiNozzo was stable enough they took him to the nearest emergency room. The hospital was not fully equipment to handle someone in DiNozzo's condition. Gibbs called Vance to see if they could get a military medical transport to take Tony back to DC. While Vance made the necessary calls, the hospital staff worked to keep their patient alive and get him ready for transport.

_**Washington DC - Six hours later…**_Gibbs was standing quietly next to a big bay window inside the hospital waiting room. He was looking down and watching as an ambulance pulled up to the emergency entrance with its light flashing. His mind kept going back to the day when this nightmare first started.

_**Over forty-five days ago…**_

_Reports had been coming in that there was an increase of military personnel failing their random piss test. Both the navy and marines were looking at NCIS for answers. DiNozzo was both surprised and excited when Gibbs told him he was going undercover and posing as a drug dealer. Normally, the younger man would have to beg Gibbs for the assignment but Gibbs needed someone who could speak fluent Spanish. Within a week, Tony had infiltrated the drug ring ran by a man named Chavez. While Tony was with Chavez, Gibbs and McGee were posing as construction workers in a renovated building across the street. _

_Two weeks into the assignment Tony's cover was somehow blown. Gibbs remembered seeing Tony, Chavez and several of his thugs leaving the building. Tony managed to signal Gibbs that he was in trouble. Gibbs and McGee tried to follow them but they were cut off in traffic. It was the last time they saw Tony. _

_The next day, NCIS put a BOLO out on both the drug dealer and DiNozzo to every agency. Days turned into weeks but there was still no sign of either man. It was as if the two had vanished off the face of the earth._

_**Present time…**_

Gibbs was brought back to reality when he heard noises coming from the hallway. Someone was walking very fast in loud shoes. He could hear the noise getting louder and then stopping just outside the door. He knew immediately who it was and prepared himself for what was coming next. Abby ran into the room and into his arms. He was not surprised to see McGee and Ducky following behind her.

Ducky was the first to speak, "Director Vance told us you found our dear boy and we came as quickly as we could."

"I didn't find DiNozzo…you can thank the FBI and ATF. They were the ones who found him. I just was invited along for the ride."

Ducky knew from Vance that Gibbs had a big part of the rescue. He also knew his friend had gone through a lot since Anthony's disappearance. He decided to change the subject, "Jethro…how is Anthony doing? Is he going to be okay?"

Gibbs shook his head; "I don't know…he is hurt pretty bad." Gibbs looked at his watch; "DiNozzo…has been in surgery for…almost three hours now. I am just waiting for the doctor. He is suppose to come and talk with me after the surgery."

Ducky patted Gibbs on the shoulder, "Jethro…why don't I go and find out what I can on our dear boy. I should be back shortly."

Ten minutes later, as promised, Ducky returned with the doctor who preformed Tony's surgery. He introduced himself as Doctor Nathan Wilson and then asked everyone to take a seat. Gibbs was the only one who remained standing. When Wilson realized the man was not going to sit down he began going over all his patient's injuries. He explained to them what he fixed during the surgery and that some of the injuries will have to wait until his patient's condition is more stable.

Abby couldn't hold back any longer, "Doctor…please…I need to know right now…I have to know...is…is Tony going to live? He has to make it."

"Abigail…please let the doctor finish."

The doctor looked at the female dress in black. He could see the desperation in her eyes and hear it in her voice. "Miss…"

"Abby…my name is Abby and Agent DiNozzo likes to be called Tony. So please call him Tony."

The doctor smiled as he said, "Okay…Abby, Tony's condition is listed as extremely critical. If we can keep him alive for the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours his chances of survival will increase. He does have a multitude of injuries throughout his body at different stages of healing. There are two areas I am very concern about. One is the wound to his abdomen. We were able to remove the bullet without any further complications but we are going to have to keep an eye on it to make sure no infection sets in. The other area I am very concerned about is his head. When he first arrived here we did do a CT scan of his head. The bullet that hit the side of his head really didn't do any major damage because it was mostly superficial. What I am concerned about is the scan we took of his head…it appears he already had some kind of older head trauma. I'm…not sure what could have cause the damage but the damage is definitely there."

Ducky asked, "How bad is it?"

"The older damage was mostly done to the cerebral cortex. It's the part of the brain that controls the thought processes, which includes speech and decision-making. We are not really going to know how much damage was done until if and when he wakes up."

Ducky looked at Gibbs and then back to the Wilson, "Did you find any drugs in his system? The people who kidnapped our dear boy were dealing in drugs."

"Yes…we found some small traces of cocaine."

"Will this have an effect on his recover?

The doctor looked at the M.E., "Possibly...but right now it is the least of my concern."

The doctor looked down at his papers and then looked at all of them before he said, "Look…I am going to be very honest with all of you…your friend is badly injured. If and when he wakes up he is never going to be the same person you knew when you last saw him. He is going to be facing a very long road to recovery. He is going to need all the love and support from his family and friends. I can see by all of you that he has friends who care for him deeply." The doctor looked down at his papers again and then up looked at the man who chose to stay standing, "Agent Gibbs…I see you are down as Tony's power of Attorney for his medical affairs. Am I right?"

Gibbs just nodded.

"Does he have any living relatives?"

Abby spoke up, "Yes…Tony has a father and he also has a step-mother named Linda, Well…the truth is…Linda really started out as Tony's godmother but since she married his father…I think now that makes her sort of his step…godmother or maybe a god…stepmother. I am really not sure. I guess it really doesn't matter…does it? I have been trying to get a hold of them but they are out of the country right now. Tony really has no other family members that he is really close too. All of us here are more then his friends. We are also Tony's family but not by blood but by the heart."

The doctor smiled, "Yes…I can see that. I am sorry but it's getting late. I have been here for over fifteen hours. I need to go home and get some sleep. If anything happens during the night someone will call me. I can be here within twenty minutes. Any life threatening problems, Dr. Madison will be able to handle it until I get back here."

"When will we be able to see him?"

The doctor looked at his watch again, "They should have him settled in ICU in…about…thirty minutes or so. Once they are finished one of the staff members will come by and let you know. I am sorry…but for now only Agent Gibbs can stay with him. The rest of you will have to come back tomorrow. Well…if you don't have anymore questions…I've need to go home and get some sleep. I will be back here for the morning rounds." With that, Wilson stood up and left.

Gibbs looked at the others, "Okay…you heard what the doctor said. There is nothing more you can do here. So go home and get some sleep. I will call if there are any changes."

As the three were leaving, Abby ran back and hugged Gibbs. She made him promise her that he would try and get some sleep. Ducky told Gibbs he would stop by his house in the morning and get him a change of clothes. He would also stop by his favorite diner and bring him breakfast and some coffee.

Shortly after they left, a nurse came in and escorted Gibbs to ICU. Once they were inside Tony's room, Gibbs just stood there quietly as the nurse explained a few things to him. He waited until after she left the room before he moved closer to the bed. He stood there and surveys the damage that was done to his younger friend. Tony looked as if he had been in one hell of a fight and lost. He had dark circles under both of his eyes. There was a ventilator tube going into his mouth. His right hand was in a brace. Gibbs lifted the thin blanket and saw the huge dark bruises on the chest area. Half his body was covered with what looked like cigarette burns. The stomach area had a huge bandage covering the wound. Gibbs could also tell Tony had lost a lot of weight. The younger man looked too thin. He lowered the blanket. He grinned just a little when his eyes rested on Tony's completely shaved head. Just for a second in his mind he could just picture DiNozzo freaking out not because all the damage that was done to his body but because they shave his head.

Ever since Tony's disappearance, Gibbs had slept very little. The lack of sleep seems to finally be catching up with him. He decided to get off his feet for a little while. He sat down in the sleeper recliner chair. He took one last look at Tony make sure he was really here and it wasn't just a dream. He slowly closed his eyes and within seconds he drifted off into a deep sleep. The night was quiet except for the machines keeping Tony alive and the nurses coming in to check his vitals. Gibbs slept so soundly that he didn't notice one of the nurses placing a blanket over him…

In the early morning hours, Gibbs was still sleeping when Ducky arrived with breakfast, coffee and his travel bag with a change of clothes in it. The M.E. didn't want to wake up his sleeping friend so he decided to place everything on the counter by the sink and leave.

Almost a half an hour later, Gibbs woke up and saw Ducky had been here. He grabbed the bag and headed to the guest lounge to take a shower and change clothes. When he was finished, he headed back to Tony's room. He ate the cold breakfast and drank the cold coffee.

Around nine in the morning, Fornell called Gibbs and told him he needed him to come to the Hoover Building because he had something very important to show him. Gibbs didn't want to leave Tony alone so he called Abby and asked her if she could stay with Tony while he is gone. The Goth was more than happy when he asked her and she told him she would be down there shortly.

As soon as Abby arrived Gibbs immediately left. It didn't take him long to reach the Hoover building. He found Fornell sitting in his office waiting for him. The FBI agent picked up his laptop and told him to follow him. Fornell took him to one of the conference rooms and told Gibbs to take a seat while he shut the door.

Fornell sat down next to Gibbs. He placed his laptop on the table and connected it to the projector. Fornell turned the computer on and looked at his friend. "Jethro…after you left, my team found a hidden room on the top floor. Would you believe those bastards used that room as their very own private movie theater? It had a library of every freaking movie you could imagine. It also a damn popcorn machine with freshly made popcorn, a candy bar and a soda machine."

Gibbs looked annoyed, "Tobias…why are you telling me this? What has it got to do with DiNozzo?"

Fornell stared at his friend for a couple of seconds before he said, "Because…one of my agents found a shelf full of video's with DiNutso's name and date on them. It seems Chavez kept a camera in ever corner of that basement so he could keep an eye on your boy. I have already looked at some of them. If that bastard wasn't dead already, I'd killed him myself. Your boy didn't deserve the things that bastard did to him."

Gibbs didn't say a word; he let his friend continue to talk, "Jethro…my boss did not want you to see these videos."

Gibbs looked puzzled, "Why? I should have the right to know what happen to my agent."

"I know and I would feel the same way if he was one of my agents. My boss is afraid if you see these videos, you might somehow compromise the rest of our investigation. I told him you knew better than that but I really don't think he believes me. I did convince him that you needed to see them so you could help explain to the doctor what happened to DiNutso. Now that being said, remember…I am only invited you to see them and nothing else. NCIS will not and cannot be involved in this investigation. Jethro…I need your word on this that you will stay out of it."

Gibbs was angry, "Those bastards kidnapped and tortured DiNozzo. The doctor says Tony is brain damage and is never going to be the same. I believe I have the right to somehow be part of this investigation."

"I'm sorry…Jethro…but you are not thinking straight. You know better than anyone. NCIS is too close to this case. All our bosses have already agreed that the FBI and ATF will handle this investigation and NCIS will stay out of it."

"Then why bothered to tell me about this in the first place? Why not just keep it quiet?"

Fornell smiled just a little, "Jethro…our bosses know you well enough to know that you won't give up on this so easy. Once your boy is out of danger there will be nothing to stop you from hunting down and killing the rest of those bastards. So…as a compromise…I have been instructed to allow you to see the videos but in return you have to stay away from the case and leave it to us to handle it. Agree?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Good…now there is something I need to asked. The first video is dated a week after DiNutso disappearance. In it we can hear someone in the background talking to Chavez. We tried running a voice recognize program but got no hits. Whoever it was doing the talking…was whispering like he knew he was being recorded so he kept his voice low on purpose. Jethro whoever this guy is…is not a fan of yours or DiNutso's. Maybe you can recognize the voice? And…please promise me if you do recognize that voice you will tell me and not go off looking for whoever he is."

Gibbs nodded.

Fornell turned on the video. Gibbs sat there and watched the first video without any expression. When it was over Gibbs looked at Fornell and shook his head as he said, "I…I can't tell who it is."

Fornell started up the second video. It was dated about three weeks after Tony's disappearance. There were four different views of the room. Gibbs could see all the cages and their occupants. Fornell touch a couple of keys and removed all the videos except the one showing the back cage. Gibbs could see Tony sitting inside the cage. He was covered with bruises and welt marks over most of his body. Some of them were still bleeding…

_Chavez was standing outside the cage and holding up some raw chicken and red meat, "Well…Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo since you have been a very good boy today I am going to let you choose what you can eat. Which one do you like…the white or red meat?"_

_Tony smiled at the drug dealer as he said, "Go…go fuck yourself."_

_The drug dealer laughed as he turned and threw the meat into the lion and tiger's cages. Chavez watched as the animals quickly devoured it. He turned his attention back to the injured man in the cage, "Well if you don't want to eat that is your problem but I bet you won't pass up the water." Chavez walked over to where a hose was lying and picked it up. He pointed the hose at the cage and turned on the water. The cold water was hitting DiNozzo and there was nowhere he could go to escape. Chavez kept the water on him for over two minutes. When he finally turned it off and Tony was now lying in a fetal position trying to catch his breathe. The dealer threw the hose down and laughed as he left the room._

For the next couple of hours Fornell sat there quietly watching his friend. If he could read his friend's mind he would know that Gibbs was doing everything he could to keep himself from getting up and walking out. The only reason Gibbs stayed there was because he felt he needed to know and understand what his friend went through so he could help him somehow.

The last video was the hardest for him to watch because it was taken just minutes before Tony's rescue. Gibbs watched as the drug dealer ran into the room…

_Chavez was carrying a can of gasoline and he began pouring its contents on the floor around the cages. When he was finished he pulled out his gun and began shooting into each of the cages. After he made sure all the exotic pets were dead he walked to the back cage. Gibbs could see Tony. The younger man was just lying there. He had his eyes open and staring at Chavez as the drug dealer aimed the gun and fired twice. The drug dealer ran back to the front of the cages. He pulled out his lighter and sat the gasoline on fire. He turned and yelled into the camera. "You will never take me alive." Seconds later, he put his gun to his head and killed himself. _

_Shortly after Gibbs watched himself as he entered the room and started putting out the fire. Seconds later, Fornell and his men entered the room. _

Fornell turned it off, "We know the rest."

Gibbs sat there for a few seconds before he stood up. He nodded a thank you to his friend and told him he was headed back to the hospital. He knew the videos were now going to leave him with haunting memoires for a very long time.

When Gibbs arrived at the hospital Abby informed him that the doctor had started reducing Tony's medication so he could start waking up.

Hours passed into days but Tony did not wake up. Days were now turning into weeks. It was decided to move Tony from ICU to a private room…

_**Tac's World…**_

_From his hiding place he could hear them and could tell they were still a good distance away. Seconds later he heard noises from above; he looked up and saw several small nine headed birds flying by. He thought to himself if only he could stay here until nightfall he knew he could safely make it back to the village without being seen. _

_Minutes later he heard noises and voices. His now realized his adversaries were much closer than he had originally thought. They were banging sticks and calling to him. He knew now he had to run. He moved as fast as he could away from his hiding place. It took him only seconds to realize he had made a terrible mistake. The group that was making all the noise was doing it just to flush him out and now they succeeded.__He stopped immediately when he saw another group standing about fifty feet in front of him and just waiting for him._

_They had outsmarted him. He was now trapped and wondering how he was going to get himself out of this mess. Two of his adversaries tackled him from behind and knocked him to the ground. The rest jumped on top of him. There were so many of them that their weight pinned him so he could not move. All he could do now was yell that he surrenders. The ones on top of him started yelling that they won. Seconds later, he sees a pair of feet standing only inches from his face. He looks up and sees his mate Pashasha smiling down at him, "Tac…you shouldn't have brag to the children that you are better at hide and see because you knew they are going to prove you wrong."_

"_I tripped."_

_The boy lying on top of him started laughing, "No…you…(ahh ha ha)…you were t…tackled. Glaenus and I tackled you to the ground so the others could jump on you too. We won."_

_Tac tried to get up but there were just too many children on top of him. He looked up as this mate, "Speaking of that…my pretty Pashasha can you please tell my little attackers to get off of me because I did yell that I surrendered."_

_The female grinned as she signaled the children to let her mate up. She then reaches down to help him up but he stood up by himself. As he was brushing himself off, Pashasha looked up at the sky. She could tell it was getting late. "Come children…it is time for us to head back to the village. Your guardians will be expecting you."_

_Tac was grinning as his mate and the children headed back to the village. He was having such a great time. He had planned to go back to Earth in a few days but now he decided to stay until after the harvest. This way he can spend a little more time with his mate and help out at the village…_

_I got this chapter up sooner than I planned. I hope you enjoy. _


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mighty Oaks**

By Glow60

As always I want to thank you for your Reviews, Favorites and Follows. You don't know how much I appreciate and enjoy reading them. The feedback does help me to know if I am going in the right direction with the story or not.

_In this chapter…_

*Gibbs is still blaming himself for what happen. Tony condition has not changed.

**Senior will be making his appearance. I know on the show Tony loves his father even with all his faults and Gibbs just tolerates the older man for Tony's sake. I do try my best to stay true to the characters as much as possible. If you have read some of my other stories, you will know I am not a fan of Senior. I can't understand how a father can leave his 12-year-old son alone in a hotel for two days and forget about him. I have always liked Robert Wagner so it is very hard for me to dislike Senior but I do.

***Tac will not appear in this chapter but he will be in the next one. He is still on his planet. It will be another few chapters before Tac comes back to Earth and finds out about Tony's condition.

**Chapter 3**

It has been a little over a week since they moved DiNozzo to a private room; Gibbs was sitting by the bed reading a newspaper to his comatose friend when Fornell walked in.

"How is he doing?"

Gibbs looked at the FBI agent and noticed he was carrying a computer case. "There's no change. Tobias…why are you here?"

"Jethro…I need to show you something. I have already cleared it with the head nurse. She said we could use the conference room across for the nurses' station. It's empty right now."

Gibbs stared at his friend for a few seconds. He finally stands up and places the newspaper on the chair. He followed Fornell to the room conference room. The FBI agent shut the door as soon as they entered the room. He told Gibbs to take a seat while he removed the computer from its case. "We found some more videos in Chavez's office on third floor. It was taken about three weeks before our raid. In this one, Chavez is having one of his monthly meetings with his top people. I think you need to see this because it might explain how DiNutso's got his head injury."

Gibbs didn't say a word as he watched Fornell turned the computer on and start the video.

_The room was empty of people. There were some tables, chairs and a fully stocked liquor bar in the corner. A few seconds later, Chavez and six men entered the room. They were rowdy and appeared to already be a little intoxicated. Chavez ordered them to be quiet and take a seat while he went over last month's report with them._

Fornell pressed the button to fast-forward it, "You don't need to see this part. It's more of a need to know. What I want you to see is right after it."

Fornell finally hits the play button.

_Chavez was now standing behind the bar. He started opening some very expensive bottles of champagne. He spoke to his men in Spanish and they all laughed and raised their glasses. _

_Seconds later, two men entered the room dragging a half-naked and badly beaten up man. The man's body was covered with bruises, cigarette burns and what looked like welts from a belt. His hair was shaggy and he had an unkempt beard. His hands were tied behind his back. The two men forced the man down on his knees._

_Chavez grinned as he walked toward the kneeling man. He grabbed the man's hair and pulled the head back. He spoke in English, "Mis amigos…I would like you to meet very Special N…C…I…S Agent Anthony DiNozzo. This idiota and his agency thought they could infiltrate my little business without my knowledge."_

Gibbs watched as Tony looked up at Chavez and told him to go to hell. The drug dealer backhanded the helpless man across the face and he fell to the ground.

_Chavez looked at one of the men who had dragged Tony into the room, "Placido…_ _amordazar a los Greengo." The man immediately removed his bandana from his head and used it to gag Tony's mouth._

_One of the other men stood up and moved closer to Chavez, "¿No es él el que todos Fed está buscando? / Isn't he the fed everyone has been looking for?"_

Gibbs eyes were now only on DiNozzo. Even though Tony couldn't talk anymore Gibbs could tell from the younger man's eyes alone that he was up to no good. Gibbs turned his attention back to the others when he heard…

"_Why not just kill this gringo and get it over with?"_

_Chavez pulled DiNozzo's head back again so he could look directly in his eyes as he spoke to him, "That would be too easy for you wouldn't it very special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. I want to keep you around for a little while longer so you can be an example to others who want to interfere with my business especially your boss Gibbs..." _

_The drug dealer grinned as he saw the anger in the green eyes. Chavez released DiNozzo's hair. He turned and headed toward the bar. Seconds later, the bounded DiNozzo was up on his feet. He rammed the drug dealer as hard as he could. Chavez went flying across the room into a couple of the tables. Tony tries to grin even with his mouth gagged. _

_Seconds later one of the larger men and picked DiNozzo up off the floor. The man lifted him high up above his head as he could and slammed the bonded man against one of the walls. Everyone watched as the DiNozzo head hit the wall first and then he fell to the floor. There was a blood streak going down the wall. _

_Chavez immediately picked himself up off the floor and started yelling at the man in Spanish. _

Fornell stopped the video; "Chavez was pissed. He wanted to punish your boy but not kill him. He had his own doctor come in and take care of him."

"What did the doctor say?"

"Jethro…we don't know but we did talk with our informant. He told us the doctor did what he could. He also told us that DiNutso was not the same after that. He was more quiet and seemed to have seizures after that."

"What happen to the doctor?"

"Shortly after word spread that Chavez was dead, he fled the country. We have been trying to locate him but so far we have not had any luck. Jethro…I have one more video for you to see. It shows your boy a week after he was thrown against the wall. The only reason I am showing it to you because it might help in your boys recovery if they doctors know. "

Gibbs just nodded…

It was a few days later when Senior shows up at the hospital. He and his wife Linda had been visiting some friends in another country. They were trying to get their marriage back on track because ever since Tony's disappearance Senior had starting drinking pretty heavy. Linda had threatened to leave him if he did get some control over it.

Gibbs was sitting in a chair next to Tony's bed when he heard a noise. He looked up and saw Senior and his wife Linda standing outside in the hallway. He watched the woman kiss her husband and then hears her tell him she would be back later. As she was leaving, Linda turns and stares at him for a few seconds and then leaves. Gibbs knew Senior must have told his wife about their last meeting.

Gibbs stood up and started to leave. He did not want to be in the room with this man because the last time these two saw each other; Senior had accused him of putting his son's life in danger and not protecting him like he should have. At the time Gibbs had been angry with himself and was not in the mood to listen to someone accusing him of something, especially someone he only tolerates because of who his son is.

As Gibbs headed toward the door, Senior steps in front of him to block his way. The older man asks him to stay. Tony's father then walks toward the bed so he could get a better look at his son. The sight of his son lying there was almost too much for him. Senior was doing everything he could to fight back the tears. He reach out with a trembling hand and squeezed his son's limp hand. He bent down and kissed Tony on the forehead and whispered how much he loves him.

Gibbs felt like he was intruding so he tries again to leave. Senior turns and looks at him, "Gibbs…please…stay…I can't thank you enough for finding Junior."

Gibbs shakes his head, "I didn't find him. It was the FBI and the ATF that did."

Senior ignores what Gibbs had just said and continues to talk, "Gibbs…listen…I…I want to apologize for all those hurtful things I said to you the last time we talked. I really didn't mean them. I was just so worried about Junior…and I was also angry with myself."

Gibbs was surprised to hear the older man admit it, "Why?"

"The…the last time Junior and I talked was when he shot and killed that man dress up like a navy officer. I told him his job was too dangerous and that he should find another job. All his said was that it was part of his job."

Senior looks back down at his unconscious son, "Gibbs…I never wanted to admit this to you but I have always been jealous of how my son thinks of you more as a father than me. My wife Linda told me it was entirely my fault. She said if I had been there for him he would never had looked for someone else to fill that void. Gibbs…what I want to say…is when Junior turned up missing I was very angry and I blamed you. Truth be told…I was really angry with myself more because I wished I had told my son how much he means to me and how proud I was of him. I felt I missed my chance when Junior disappeared."

"You had plenty of opportunities to do it. Why didn't you?"

Senior looked at Gibbs, "My parents came to America in 1925. They both believed in that American Dream everyone talked about. They wanted to make a good life for their children. I hate to admit it but I was spoiled and I always got everything I wanted. My parents wanted the best for me. They worked hard so they could save up enough money to send me to Columbia University. When I was finished I wanted nothing more than to become rich. I spent the next twenty years of my life chasing dreams. I made a small fortune. I was in my late thirties when I met the love of my life. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and it wasn't long before I propose to her. Once we married, she wanted nothing more to be a mother. When Junior was born she felt her life was complete. She really loved being a mother. She would dress Junior up in these sailor suits and things like that."

Gibbs watch a small grin appeared across the older man's face as he remembered.

Senior continued, "Sometimes…I thought she babied him just a little too much. Junior was her world and she was his. At the time I didn't really care because it made them both happy. I was happy chasing that almighty dollar. After she died, I was left with this clinging child who cried a lot and didn't want me to leave but…Gibbs…I had to pay the bills."

Gibbs became angry, "Tony was just a small child who had just lost his mother. You could have taken some damn time off to spend with him and help him to adjust to losing his mother."

Senior looked at the other man, "Yes…but at the time you have to remember Tony was not the only one suffering. I just had lost the love of my life. I was hurting too." Senior looked down at his son.

Gibbs wanted to yell as the older man but decided to keep his mouth shut. Again…Senior was just thinking of himself.

Senior continued to stare at his son. Finally his says, "I missed my wife so much and I really didn't know how to take care of a small child. So…I hired this woman named Rose to be his nanny. I didn't know it at the time but she was abusing him."

Gibbs "You didn't check her out."

"I thought I didn't have too because I hire her through a very reputable agency. She came highly recommended."

"Did Tony say anything to you about her?"

"No…but he did was cry and beg me not to leave."

"You didn't think to asked him why?"

"I just thought he was being a baby."

The detective in Gibbs had to ask, "How did you finally find out what she was doing to your son?"

Gibbs could tell the older man was uncomfortable about what he was about to say next. "Junior never said a word to me about her. I guess it was because he was too afraid of her. When I was home she was always nice to him. She would flirt and joke around with me. I hate saying this but I fell in love with her. After we married…"

Gibbs looked at the other man in disbelief, "You married her?"

Senior felt he needed to defend himself. "Gibbs…Junior told me how you lost your wife and was married three times after that. I am pretty sure you can understand what I was going through. I was lonely and needed some companionship just like you. I thought Rose would fill that empty space in my heart. After we were married…she convinced me into sending Junior to a boarding school. She said it would be good for him. When I told Junior, he begged me not to send him away. I told him I wanted to spend some time with my new wife and it would be good for him to be with other children. In one way…it turned out to be a good thing for him because she couldn't hurt him anymore."

"How did you find out what she was doing to Tony?"

"One day Rose went shopping with some of her friends. I had some important papers I needed to find but I couldn't remember where I had put them. So, I started looking around the house. I found a box hidden in one of the closet. I opened the box and saw pictures of my son. He had these huge welt marks all over his body. That bitch hurt my child and took pictures of him as some kind of memento. When she returned home that day, I confronted her about it and then I told her to get her ass out of my house…"

"Did you bring her up on charges?"

"I didn't have to. The day I kicked her out of my house she was run over by a train. The police said it was some kind of freak accident."

Senior looked down at his son, "Gibbs listen…I know I made a lot of mistakes when it came to my son but I have and always loved him. I just never was good at expressing myself when it came to him. After he disappeared I was angry more with myself than anyone. I know I took my anger out on you but I started realizing how much I loved him and all the things I should have said to him when he was growing up. Now it is too late, he will never know…because I was too…too…" Senior couldn't bring himself to finish the rest of the sentence as he wiped the tears from his face.

Gibbs closed his eyes for a few seconds because he was in no mood to really console this grieving father. He was fighting his own demons and he needed to leave now. "AD…can you stay with your son? It's been a while and I need to go home and clean up some. I have a few other things I also need to do and I probably won't be back until tomorrow morning."

Senior wiped the tears from his eyes and grinned just a little, "Sure Gibbs…I would be more than happy to have some private time with my son. You go do what you need to do. I will stay here and keep Junior company. I will call my wife and let her know I will be staying the night."

Gibbs took one last look at Tony and then turned back to Senior, "I will be back in the morning. Call me if there are any changes. Do you want me to bring you a coffee or something when I come back?"

"No thanks…coffee here will be just fine with me. If I need anything I can always call my Linda and she can bring it to me."

By the time Gibbs arrived at home he wanted nothing more than to sleep. He was both mentally and physically drained. He tosses his keys and phone on the kitchen table and headed into the living room. He sat down on the couch. He picks up the bottle of sleeping pills off the coffee table and just stares at them. When he was a marine he had always been able to fall asleep under the worst conditions. Right after his wife and daughter died he had trouble sleeping so he would drink himself in oblivion and would wake up the next day with one hell of a hangover.

Gibbs grins to himself because of all the people he knew it was Mike Franks who kept him from becoming a full fledge alcoholic or doing something worst. He could see remember…it as if it was yesterday. It was just a month after he started working for NIS. Mike had stopped by in the middle of the night to tell him they had a case. Mike knew he kept his door unlock and found him passed out in the basement. His new boss called NIS and made up some flimsy excuse that he had car trouble and wouldn't be able to make it in until the morning and see if they could assign another team to work the case.

For the rest of the night, Mike spent his time sobering his new probie up. Gibbs could still hear him, _"Probie…I am a drinking man myself and I won't tell you to give it up but I will tell you this…either get control of the drink or I don't want your stinking ass on my team. Do I make myself clear…Probie?"_

Gibbs swallows one of the pills and leans back on the couch and closes his eyes. It wasn't long before he fell into a deep sleep.

Sometime around the early morning hours, he began dreaming.

_He found himself standing just outside Abby's lab and eavesdropping on his team's conversation. He could hear Ducky, Palmer, Tim, Abby and Tony laughing. They were making plans for his upcoming birthday party. He grinned when he heard Ducky mention they were going to rent a boat for the day. McGee started whining about his motion sickness problem. He could hear Abby telling him to suck it up and take one of those motion sickness pills that he keeps in his bag. Seconds later he heard another voice in the room he immediately recognized the voice as Chavez. He ran into the room._

_He was now standing in a basement. There were five large cages and inside the cages were a member of his team. He tried to move but he was frozen in place. A few seconds later, he saw Chavez ran back into the room. The Mexican drug dealer looked very angry and__began setting fire to the room. He watched as Chavez pulled out his gun. He shot Abby first and then Ducky, Palmer, McGee. The drug dealer slowly walked to the very last cage and pointed the gun and fired into it twice. He watched as Tony fell. Seconds later Chavez turned and looked at him. The drug dealer began to laugh, "Gibbs…you think you are so big. You think you can protect those who are closest to you. You are nothing but a fool." Chavez finally raised his gun to his head and killed himself. _

_As the smoke filled the room, Gibbs was still frozen in place. He just looked at each of the cages. He started to cry, "I'm…sorry. I am so sorry."_

_He almost jumped when Tony opened his eyes and stood up, "Boss…where were you? Why didn't you come for me? I waited and waited but you never came. He hurt me Boss…he hurt me so bad. You were supposed to have my back. YOU…YOU COULD HAVE COME SOONER TO SAVE ME. WHY…WHY DIDN'T YOU?"_

Gibbs woke up covered in sweat. He had had this same dream ever since he had seen those videos. He now wished he hadn't seen them. He sat up in the bed because he knew he wasn't going to get any more sleep. He removed his sweaty clothes and headed to the bathroom. He took a long hot shower. When he was finished, he got dressed and decided to head down to the basement since he knew he wasn't going to get anymore sleep.

_I hoped you liked? I will try and post the next chapter as soon as I can. Thanks again for the reviews. All feedback is welcome._


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mighty Oaks**

By Glow60

As always I want to thank you for your Reviews, Favorites and Follows. You don't know how much I appreciate and enjoy reading them.

_In this chapter…_

* Tony wakes up.

**Gibbs is still having a hard time.

** Tac will be in this chapter but he is stilla unaware of what happen to Tony and he has a big decision to make.

_Just a reminder Smiley is Tac's nickname for Tony._

**Chapter 4**

_**Two weeks passed…**_

During the days, Senior and Linda stayed with Tony. In the evening Gibbs would relieve them. He spent his time telling the comatose Tony about some of the things that happen at work or reading the newspaper to him. Tony still had not waking up. When visiting hours were over Gibbs would go home and spend some time in his basement before he headed to bed.

One evening just after Gibbs arrived, Linda received a phone call from her son-in-law. He told her daughter Taylor and her grand baby had been in a car accident. The grandchild was uninjured but her daughter had a broken leg and arm. Both Senior and Linda caught the next flight back to New York.

After Senior and Linda left, Tony would have been alone during the day if it hadn't been for Abby, McGee Ducky and Palmer. The four friends were taking turns stopping by the hospital at lunchtime to visit their friends.

On Friday evening, Gibbs was sitting in Tony's room. He was telling the comatose man that he would have been proud of his probie today. McGee had used one of his tactics to get a confession from their suspects. It was at that moment Gibbs realized a pair of green eyes was staring at him. Gibbs slowly stood up and moved closer to the bed. "Tony?"

Tony didn't say a word but continued to stare at him. Gibbs lifted his finger and moved it in front of Tony. He watched as the green eyes followed it. Gibbs smiled as he pressed the button just above the bed.

"Gibbs…is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes…Laura…can you tell Doctor Wilson that his patient is away?"

"Are you sure…it could be just a reflex movement?"

"No…his eyes are following my finger."

"That's good news…the doctor is making his rounds now. I will let him know as soon as he is finished with his patient."

Ten minutes later Tony's doctor arrived and began to examine his patient. He tried to get Tony to use his eyes to respond to his questions but his patient would only stare at him or Gibbs. Wilson decided it was now a good time to remove the ventilator tube and replace it with a nasal tubing instead. Once done, he was hoping his patient would try to speak but Tony did not even attempt to make a sound. The doctor signaled Gibbs to follow him out in the hallway.

"Gibbs…it still is pretty early…I am sure you know…Tony's mind is trying to figure out things. There is really not much we can do except wait and see what Tony is going to give us. My advice for now is to just keep talking to him. The more you talk the more you stimulate his mind and the better it will be for him. Now…I have to finish the rest of my rounds. I will be back in a couple of hours to check on him. If there are any changes just press the button. I will be here as soon as I can."

Gibbs nodded and headed back into the room. He found Tony looking around the room. It was kind of weird for him to see the younger man so quiet. Gibbs stood there for a few seconds hoping to see that smile but it didn't happen. Gibbs smiled as he whispered, "Tony…I know…right now everything is very confusing but I promise I will help you get through this and no matter what happens I will always have your six."

Tony stayed awake for another couple of minutes before he falls back into a deep sleep. Since there was nothing else Gibbs could do so he decided to sit down in the chair and try and follow Tony's lead. A little later he too was asleep. This time there were no dreams and he finally got some much-needed sleep without any pills. The nurses who had come in to check on the patient decided to let him sleep.

When Gibbs finally woke up, he checked his watch and was surprised to find out that he had slept through the night. He got up to use the bathroom. He was getting ready to head to the nurses' station for coffee when Abby and McGee entered the room. McGee was carrying his travel bag with a change of clothes in it and Abby was carrying a cup of coffee and styrofoam food container. She handed them both to the older man. "Ducky stopped by your house late last night and didn't see you. He called the hospital and they said you were still there but sleeping. They didn't have the heart to wake you up. So Ducky told us to bring you a change of clothes, breakfasts from your favorite diner and coffee. Ducky said that we are to make sure you eat. If you don't I will have to get McGee to force feed you."

Gibbs looked at McGee and did his best to keep a straight face.

McGee's eyes went big, "Boss…I…I…"

Gibbs opened the food container and looked inside. The food looked good but he wasn't really hungry. He shut the container and told the Goth that he had already had gotten something from the hospital cafeteria. He told her he would save it for later. Gibbs yawned and stretched a little before he took the much-needed coffee. "Thanks anyway…Abs."

Abby studied him for a few seconds, "Gibbs that is not going to work with me. I have already talked with the nurses. They said you slept through the night. They said you haven't left this room. So…I know you are lying to me."

"Abby…I am fine."

She pouted as she stared at the older man. "NO GIBBS…you need to eat something? You have lost too much weight already. If you keep doing this to yourself you could dwindle away into nothing."

"Abs…I'm fine."

"Gibbs…we are all so worried about you. Please just eat something or I am going to have to get McGee to force feed you."

Gibbs looked at McGee and almost smiled. He could see the relief in the younger man's eyes as he picked up the food container, opened it and began to eat. Gibbs felt uncomfortable with the two watching him so he decided it was time to tell them the good news, "Tony woke up for a little while last night."

Abby yelled out loud in excitement but stopped herself midway. A couple of days ago, the head nurse had threatened to kick her out of ICU if she didn't keep her voice down. She started to apologize when McGee touch her on the shoulder, "Abby look."

Abby turned and looked at what McGee was looking at. She smiled when she saw a pair of greens eyes staring right at her. "Oh…Tony…you're awake."

Tony didn't say a word but continued to stare at her. Abby finally turns and looks back at Gibbs, "Gibbs…why doesn't Tony say something?"

"Abby…remember Tony is just waking up. His doctor said we are going to have to give him some time for his brain to process everything. So…Abby…that means we are all going to have to be a little patient for now." Gibbs noticed that Tony was now looking at him. He wondered what the younger man was thinking.

Abby moved a little closer to the bed. For the first time she noticed, "The ventilator is gone. The doctor took the ventilator out…that's a good sign...isn't it?"

Gibbs picks up a piece of bacon and takes a bite off it, "Tony doesn't need it anymore."

Abby couldn't help but smile. She waved just a little at her friend lying in the bed, "Hi…hi Tony…you do remember me don't you? I hope you do? I miss you so much and I am glad you're here and safe with us."

Tony just stared at her and she continued to smile. A few seconds later his mouth moved just a little but no sound came out of it. He made several attempts but nothing happen.

Abby smiled as she took his hand into hers, "Tony…that's okay…maybe the next time we can talk. Would you like some ice? I can get you some ice." Abby looked at Gibbs and he nodded that it was okay. She smiled and released Tony's hand. She ran out of the room find some ice. She returned shortly with a spoon and a cup of ice. She sat them down on the table and began to feed her bedridden friend the ice. Tony grinned as the cold ice touched his throat. Abby heart melted with his smiled and now she wanted nothing more than to please him.

Abby picked up a tissue from the table and began to wipe the edge of Tony's mouth, "I think this is really a good sign that our boy is awake don't you Gibbs? I think it won't belong before he is back working at NCIS."

McGee stepped from behind her, "Abby…don't get your hopes up too much…remember the doctor did say Tony did suffer some brain damage. This may be all we ever get out of…"

Abby hit McGee in his side with her elbow because she didn't like what McGee said so she whispered, "McGee…don't you say that in front of our Tony. He can hear us you know? Maybe he can understand what we are talking about? We don't want him to get upset…besides I don't care what the doctor's said…we are going to get our Tony back one day…I just know it."

Gibbs had his doubts as he whispered to himself, "Abby…I hope you're right."

Now that Abby and McGee were at the hospital, Gibbs asks them if they would stay with Tony for a little while. He wanted to go home and take a shower and a change clothes. He had a few things he wanted to take care up. He also wanted to stop by NCIS and catch up on some of his paperwork before he headed back to the hospital.

A soon as Gibbs returned, both Abby and McGee headed home. For the next couple of hours Gibbs just sat there talking to Tony as if he was awake. Every now and then someone would come in and check on Tony's vitals or they would take him for some test. As it started to get dark outside Gibbs stood up and moved toward the window. He stood there and just stared out. He watched as several ambulances headed toward the emergency room. It looked like it was going to be a very busy night. He started thinking about his time in Desert Storm he remembered several of his comrades being injured. He remembered the long waits wondering if they were going to live or die. The Marine Corps and his sniper training had taught him to be patient but when it came to people he cares deeply about his patients wears very thin. Suddenly a loud noise from the hallway made him lose his train of thought. He turned to look.

_**Tony's POV**__…_

_He was drifting in and out of sleep. It took him a while but he finally managed to open his eyes. The room was dark except for the small light that was left on. He eyesight was getting better. His vision wasn't so blurry as before. He looked around the room and he finally spotted someone standing by the window. The man looked like he was lost in thought. He was studying him when he heard a noise coming from the hallway. It caused him to jump a little. He turned to look in the direction he heard the noise but he jumped when he felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned and saw the man smiling at him. At that very moment, he saw flashes of this man hitting and yelling at him. It scared him and he tried to move away but his body would not cooperate. All he could do was stare at the man and hope he wouldn't hurt him._

Gibbs tried to comfort the injured man but he immediately pulled his hand back when he saw the fear in those big green eyes. "Tony…you don't need to be afraid anymore. I promise…you are safe. I have your six."

When the fear in those green eyes didn't go away, Gibbs took at step back. He was now wondering if the fear was directed toward him. His younger friend always had this uncanny ability to speak with just his eyes. It was that ability that made them a good team but it was also Tony's biggest downfall when he was up to no good. To the older man it always reminded him of a small child trying to figure out how his parents knew he was doing something he shouldn't be doing. Gibbs missed that man-child and he now had to remind himself that this was a very different & very damaged Tony…

Early Sunday morning, Vance called Gibbs and told him that he had just had gotten off the phone with his counterpart at the Hoover Building, "Gibbs…two days ago…the FBI arrested the man who had inform Chavez that DiNozzo was a fed. He voice matched the voice in the tape. Would you believe that bastard use to work for us?"

Gibbs walked out into the hallway because he didn't want to wake up Tony, "Who is he?"

"Matt Sims."

Gibbs closed his eyes for a second before he said, "DiNozzo was only on my team for two weeks when we both caught Sims trying to steal money from a dead marine's body. I reported him to Morrow and he was going to bring him up on charges but Sims had family in very high government places. They gave that bastard a deal; if he resigns he would not get arrested and it would not go on his record. The last time I saw Sims, he told me that payback was going to be hell."

Vance hesitated before he asked, "Gibbs…do you wondered why Fornell didn't call and tell you about this himself?"

Gibbs didn't answer but waited for Vance to continue. He knew whatever Vance was going to say he probably wasn't going to like it.

"They didn't want Fornell to tell you…because the FBI is going to make a deal with Sims."

Gibbs went ballistic. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was doing everything he could to keep his voice down, "What? How in the hell are they going to let that bastard get away with what he did to DiNozzo? Is his family stepping in again?"

"No not this time. It seems Matt Sims has information that they need so they are going to make a deal with him."

"Leon…they can't do this…I saw those videos. I saw what they did to DiNozzo. Sims and everyone who was involved need to be pay for what they did to him."

"Jethro…I know Sims should be punished…but he knows a lot of very important people in the drug industry and he is willing to tell everything he knows to save his own ass. The FBI wants to make the deal but they are afraid you are going to mess it up. They…want me to order you to stay out of it."

Gibbs gut was telling him there was more to this, "Leon…they could have kept this quiet and I would have never known. What else are you suppose to tell me?"

Vance knew Gibbs would figure it out. "Gibbs…I'm sorry but part of the deal is that Sims gets to have a private talk with just you and only you?"

"Why does that bastard want to talk with me?"

"He wouldn't say."

Two hours later Gibbs found himself standing inside the Hoover Building with his arms stretched out while he was being body searched.

Fornell tried to lighten up the mood, "Look on the bright side, we could be doing a boyd cavity search."

Gibbs did not find it funny at all and just stared at this friend.

When they were finally finished patted him down, Fornell and two another agents escorted him to another part of the building. As they entered the holding area, Gibbs could see Sims standing behind bars in the last holding cell. The man was smiling and waving to him like they were old friends who hadn't seen each other in a long time. Gibbs' escorts stopped and allowed him to continue walking toward the prisoner.

Sims smiles, "Gibbs…my old friend…it is so nice to see you again. Let's see…the last time we saw each other was when I left the department and had to start a new career?"

Gibbs stared at his old partner with nothing but hate in his eyes. Right now, he wanted nothing more then to reach through the bars and strangle the bastard.

The smile left Sims face, "If I remember correctly…wasn't DiNozzo only working with us for what…two or three weeks when I lost my job because you didn't want to look bad in front of your loyal puppy dog?"

"Sims…when are you going to get it through you thick skull…you lost your job because you were caught stealing."

Sims face turned red, "Gibbs…we were once the best of friends. We both started at NIS almost around the same time. You were my best man at my wedding. Hell I even helped you with that stupid boat you have in the basement. We were a good team and then DiNozzo shows up and messed up everything."

"He had nothing to do with you losing your job. I was the one who reported you. All DiNozzo was guilty of was being there to witness your stupidity. You have only yourself to blame."

"Gibbs…come on…you know everyone takes something once in a while. I didn't do anything you wouldn't have done. That marine was dead and he sure to hell wasn't going to need that money anymore. You only squealed on me because that stupid ex-cop DiNozzo was with us that day. If it hadn't been for that little asshole you would have let it slide."

"Sims…apparently you didn't know the real me…did you? I joined NIS because I do believe in the law. I wanted to make a difference."

Sims was quiet for a few seconds and then started laughing. The laughing got louder as he said, "(Aha ha ha) You know Gibbs? I think you are right. I guess I really didn't know you because friends don't squeal on friends."

Sims walked to the back of the cell. He turned and looked at Gibbs, "I do find it kind of ironic that you were the one who unknowingly gave away DiNozzo's cover? I was going to see my friend Chavez when I spotted you across the street. You were talking to some younger guy."

Sims started slowly walking back toward Gibbs. He stopped within a couple of inches from the bar, "I was wondering why you were there. So…I drove my car into the alley next to the building across the street. I called a friend of mine who works in the building that was being renovated. He told me that you and the younger man started working there only a few weeks ago. He also told me he was kind of suspicious about you two. He had been told there was no hiring and yet you two were working there a couple days later. I put two and two together? I headed inside the building and that's when I spotted your pup DiNozzo talking with Chavez. I waited till DiNozzo left. I had a very nice long talk with my buddy Chavez and I told him who your boy really was. You know Gibbs, you should really thank me because Chavez wanted to kill DiNozzo right then and there but I talked him out of it. I told him he could have more fun torturing the little bastard instead. He listened to me and he even sent me a thank you note right along with a couple of copies of the videos he took of what he did to your boy. I enjoyed every one of them."

Gibbs couldn't hold back his anger. He reached through the bars and grabbed Sims by the neck. If it weren't for Fornell and the other FBI agents Gibbs would have strangled the bastard right then and there. Fornell was doing everything he could to get Gibbs release the man's neck, "GIBBS…LET HIM GO. If you don't…you won't be able to help Tony. He is going to need you to be there for him. JETHRO PLEASE LET…THAT…BASTARD…GO. HE IS NOT WORTH GOING TO JAIL O…OVER."

Gibbs finally released the man. Fornell and the two other agents pushed Gibbs up against the wall across from the cell and held him there until they were sure he had calmed down enough. Fornell finally felt his friend relax. It was just enough for him to get Gibbs the hell out of the holding area.

Sims breathing was almost back to normal and he was now watching them leave. He smiled because he wasn't finished pissing off and tormenting his ex-partner and ex-friend, "G…GIBBS…I AM GOING (cough) TO…TO LOVE M…MY NEW LIFE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY TAKING CARE OF YOUR DISABLED LOYAL PET…I SAW (cough…cough) THE VIDEOS, I SAW THE DAMAGE THAT WAS DONE TO HIM AND I ENJOYED EVERY MINUTE. EACH TIME I HEARD HIS SCREAMS I ENJOYED EVER MOMENT…"

Fornell could feel Gibbs' anger building up again and it took all his and the other agents' strength to push Gibbs through the door.

The FBI agent turned and yelled back to the man in the cage, "SIMS…IF YOU DON'T SHUT THAT FUCKING MOUTH OF YOURS UP…I PROMISE YOU I WILL SHOVE MY SIG DOWN YOUR THROAT."

As Fornell turned his attention back to his friend he could hear Sims laughing. Fornell could only hope he got protection detail for that bastard…

The rage Gibbs felt at the moment was the same rage he had felt many years ago when his wife and little girl were murdered. He now wanted nothing more then to go back into that room and kill the bastard. Sims had hurt his family. The only thing that was keeping him from doing it was that Fornell was right. Tony needed him…

Once outside the building, Fornell offered to drive Gibbs home but he declined. He told him he would be okay and headed home. Gibbs now needed some time to calm down. He parked his car in his driveway and headed inside. He threw his keys on the table and put his gun away. He headed down to the basement. He felt as if he needed to destroy something but his basement was empty of all projects. Gibbs looked around and finally saw a bottle of bourbon. He picked it up and looked at it. He was angry with himself. He went to throw the bottle against the wall but stopped himself. He couldn't bring himself to do it because Tony had especially order it for him as a Christmas present. As Gibbs was staring at the bottle he could hear someone walking down the stairs.

"Jethro…it is not your fault."

Gibbs put the bottle down and looked up at his old friend, "Duck…why are you here?"

"Let's just say a little bird told me that you might need some company."

"That little bird wouldn't work in the Hoover building would he?"

The older man smiled just a little, "Jethro…Tobias is worried about you. He told me about Sims. He said you might need a friend right now."

"Ducky…Fornell was wrong…I am okay. I just need sometime alone that's all."

Ducky continued descending the stairs. "Jethro…you didn't cause this to happen to Anthony. It was Sims and Chavez who hurt Anthony."

"Ducky…no matter with Fornell or you think…I know this is my fault…they did this to Tony because of me."

Ducky didn't stop until he was within inches of his friend, "Jethro…as I said a few seconds ago whether you believe me or not. It's not your fault and if Anthony could speak he would tell you the same thing."

Gibbs just stared at his friend for a few seconds before he spoke, "Duck…I feel I should have done more to find and protect him. If this is not my fault then why in the hell do I feel like it is?"

The older man grinned, "Jethro…it's because of that dreaded Papa Smurf Syndrome you have."

That comment made Gibbs laugh just a little.

The older friend laughed just a little, "Jethro whether you like it or not you will always be a father figure to your team."

"Duck…I never understood why they think of me that way because most of the time I can be a bastard to them especially when it comes to DiNozzo."

The older man grinned, "You may tried to act tough around us but we can see past your rough exterior. We all know you will always be there for us. That is because we love and respect the hell out of you and no matter how much you try to push us away it is not going to happen. Jethro…my dear friend…you are one of the most caring people I have ever met. You have formed a very strong and special bond between you and your team and I myself included. We both know the younger ones look up to you as a father figure and me as the wise old uncle."

"Does that mean we are brothers?"

This time Ducky laughed out loud, "Whether you like to admit it or not you are a natural born nurturer. Right now…Anthony is going to need that nurturing more than ever."

"Ducky what am I suppose to do. The last time he opened his eyes I thought I saw fear in them. What if he is now afraid of me? What if he only sees fear when he looks at me? I can't do that to him. I just can't…"

The older man had a very sad grin on his face, "Jethro…my friend, I have known you for a very long time and I know Anthony will be in good hands no matter what comes out of this. If Anthony is afraid of you then let's go back to the hospital and figure out why but before we do that I think you should get something to eat."

"I am not hungry. Why is everyone so worried about my weight?"

Ducky stepped back so he could get a good look at his friend. "Jethro…I would estimate that you have lost almost twenty to twenty-five pounds since Anthony disappearance. If you are going to be of any help to our dear boy…you are going to have to start eating something or you are going to be in a bed next to him. Now before we go back to the hospital lets get something inside you. I will tell you what why don't we go to your favorite diner and see if Elaine can make us both something special? I promise it will be my treat."

After they ate, it didn't take the two friends long to reach the hospital. Gibbs and Ducky entered Tony's room and found the bed empty. Abby and McGee were sitting quietly on the couch by the window. Gibbs looked at the two and asked, "Where is he?"

McGee could see the confusion and fear in Gibbs' eyes so he spoke up, "Boss...T…Tony had a small seizure but the doctor said he is going to be okay. His doctor gave him some medication to stop it. He told us it sometimes happens and not to worry about it."

"Then…where the hell is he?"

"They…they took him for some test. They said it wouldn't take too long and they would bring him back as soon as they are finished with him."

For a second Gibbs had thought the worst. He turned and looked at Ducky all he could say was he was going to get some coffee. Abby was getting ready to follow him when Ducky stepped in front of her. "Abigail please…let him go…he will be back shortly."

The M.E. didn't know how much more his friend could take.

Abby just stared at the door as McGee walked over to the older man an asked, "Is he going to be okay?"

"It is very common for brain injuries to cause…"

"Ducky…I…I meant Gibbs. Is Gibbs going to be alright?"

Abby moved closer to McGee so she could hug him and placed her head on his shoulder. She wanted to know too, "Ducky…both McGee and I have been so worried about Gibbs. He doesn't act like our Gibbs anymore. He has lost so much weight. We thought he might take care of himself better now that we have Tony back but he seems…"

Ducky looked at the door, "Yes…I know…only time will tell my dear Abigail…"

_**Tac's World – The Decision…**_

_It was a little after dark; their work was finished for today. After everyone ate, Tac told a few stories and it wasn't long before the human children headed off to bed. The adults sat around the campfire talking about tomorrow's work and the celebration banquet they were going to have once the harvesting was over. _

_Tac was sitting and listening to Pashasha talk to her friend Mathasas. The two were making plans to do something special for their human children who had worked so hard to help with harvest. After a few minutes the rest of villagers joined in because everyone thought it was a great idea and wanted to help._

_Tac was enjoying his time on his own world; he was listening to the villagers making plans for their beloved children. His time on Earth, he had seen many human parents and guardians who went out of their way to let their children know how much they are loved. He had also seen many who had mistreated their little ones. It brought back memories of a birthday party many years ago…_

_He had been gone over a week to visit his other children. When he returned he found his Smiley sitting in his bedroom window seat. The boy was looking out the window and watching some children across the street playing. He decided it was a good time to sneak up on his child._

_Smiley turned and looked at him, "Tac…you do know I can see your reflection in the window?"_

_He laughed and grabbed the boy up into his arms. "My Smiley…did you miss me?"_

_The boy nodded and laughed._

"_How has Miss Meany been treating you lately?"_

_His child stop smiling, "I guess…okay. Miss Moretti leaves me alone. I only see her when she brings my food up to my room or she goes over my homework assignments with me." Smiley became quiet._

_He studied his child's face for a few seconds as if trying to read him. He sometimes wonders if his child was telling him the complete truth. He had seen the marks and every time he asked his Smiley about them. His child would get very upset and clam up._

_He finally sees a big grin on his child's face. He put the boy down on the window seat. "What?"_

"_My tenth birthday is in two weeks. My dad told me he was going to be home and wants to throw me the biggest birthday party I ever had. He also told me I could have anything I want."_

_He hugged the child. He hopes for his child's sake that it was true and that Smiley's bastard of a father would keep his promise this time._

_On the day of Smiley's tenth birthday, he could still remember his child's face when Smiley hung up the phone. The boy run to him and hugged him. His child started crying, "My dad's not coming. He has…has to take care of some business before he comes home."_

_It really pissed him off, he decided to pay a visit Senior and make his life a little miserable. It was a mistake he still regrets to this day._

_At the party Rose Moretti was not in a good mood. She had been stuck making the arrangements for the party. Now she had to deal with twenty-five little brats. She put on a good show with the parents. They all seem to like how well she was with their children._

_She was standing next to one of the parents when one of the kids accidently pushed Tony into her. He was holding a cup of soda and it spilled all over Rose. Inside she was furious but on the outside she remain calm. She smiled and went upstairs and changed. _

_After the party was over and Tony's guests were gone, Rose made him clean up the mess. She was still very angry about her dress. She grabbed Tony by his hair, "You are going to be punished for ruining my dress."_

"_It…it was an accident."_

"_I don't care. It was because of your stupid party that my dress was ruin and you are going to be punished for it. Now go up stairs and remove you clothes. I will be there shortly."_

_He was in Japan when he felt the pain. He knew it was coming from his child. By the time he got back there, he found his child asleep. He lifted the blanket and saw all the welt marks. He was angry with himself. He should have been here to protect his child. He laid down next to his child and placed a protective arm over the small prone body. He wanted so bad to kill the bitch but he had promised his child he would leave her alone._

_**Back To The Present…**_

"_Tac…why are you so quiet?"_

_He turned and looked at his mate. He smiled at her, "I am just enjoying the moment."_

_She smiled at him and turned her attention back to her friend._

_Lately he had been seriously thinking about staying in his world. He still loves his human children but he believes he had done his share to help the unloved children of Earth. He knew he could get others of his kind to watch over them for him. Maybe it was time he started thinking of himself. He could settle down here with his mate and enjoy the native life..._

_****I am not sure when I will be able to get the next chapter up. Right now I am having problems with my sciatica nerve. It hurts when I sit for a long time. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter. _


	5. Chapter 5

**The Mighty Oaks**

By Glow60

As always I want to thank you for your Reviews, Favorites and Follows. You don't know how much I appreciate and enjoy reading them but now and then I come across a guest reviewer that I feel I need to respond to their review.

_To the guest reader – First of all I did mark this as fantasy. I also gave you some information on Tac without having to copy and paste the entire stories into this one. I understand the Tac character may seem weird, confusing and you do not wish to read some other fic just to understand some obscure entity and that is your choice. If you decided to continue to read this story just remember Tac is one of the main characters of this story. He is not a simple creature that I can explain in a couple of sentences. He is much more complex than that. _

_As for the family thing,_ _I do try my best to stay true to the characters as much as possible. You may not see it like I do but I believe these characters on NCIS really think of each other as family and I don't believe it is just Abby living in a fairytale reality. To me they are all very close and that includes Ducky. My husband and I watch this show all the time and we do have all the DVDs. I know they have their ups and downs but that happens in every family. At the end, to me they are family and it is the main reason I love and will continue to watch the show. _

_Lastly thank you for taking the time to review my story and letting me know it was an otherwise an OK fic. I do appreciate your review. Reviewers like you make me wonder if I am doing this story justice or not. I have thought about it since I read your review and I really believe I am. So…my advice to you is if you don't really care for this story than please do not waste your time because I am going to continue to write these characters as I see them. Thanks again for taking the time to review._

_Now in this chapter…_

_* Gibbs is still feeling guilty. _

_** Tony continues to improve. _

_***This is just a reminder – __I did say this story would start as two different stories inside of one (Gibbs' World & Tac's World). Eventually they will merge into one story.__ That being said, I will give you a little more information about this story. It is going to be about fifteen chapters long. The first part of this story will be more about Gibbs and Tony. The second part of the story will be a journey into Tac's world to find help for both Gibbs and Tony. It still will be a couple of chapters before Tac make his appearance on Earth and finds out about his child_

_****I promise Matt Sims will not get away with what he but you will have to wait until the end to find out._

**Chapter 5**

It was a little over an hour before Gibbs returned with two cups of coffee, a cup of tea and Caf-Pow for Abby. He wasn't surprised to see everyone standing outside Tony's room. He handed out their drinks as Abby explained to him why they were now waiting in the hallway. The good news was that Tony was back in his room and the hospital staff was getting him settled in. A few minutes later they were allowed back inside the room. Abby walked over to the bed and looked down at the unconscious man. She bent down and kissed Tony on the forehead and whispered into his ear, "Tony…we are back…we will be here when you decide to wake up."

Around five in the afternoon, Tony was still asleep. Abby and McGee decided to call it a day and head home. Gibbs and Ducky were sitting around talking when Senior walked into the room. The father was all smiles as he walked toward his son's bed, "Gibbs…Ducky…I know I said I wouldn't be back for another week but I was too excited when Abby called and told me that Junior was awake. It was the best news I heard in a long time and I couldn't wait to see him."

Ducky stood up. He walked over to stand next to the father. Senior turned and looked at him, "Ducky do you think now that he is awake…we could get Junior completely back?"

Ducky studied the father for a few seconds before he turned his attention back to the man lying in the bed, "Anthony…you must remember…your son just woke from a very serious head injury. He has a very long and very difficult road ahead of him. The damage that was done to him is ir…"

At that moment, Gibbs stood up and cut Ducky off before he could say another word. The younger man asked, "I'm going to get some coffee…does anyone want anything?"

Senior looked at Gibbs, "Yes…I would love some coffee but both my doctor and my wife have got on to me about drinking it. So…I would really appreciate it if you could get me at least a cup of decaf."

Gibbs nodded and looked at Ducky. The M.E. shook his head as he said, "Jethro…thanks but no thanks. I am fine for now."

After Gibbs left Senior looked at Ducky, "How is Gibbs holding up? Both Linda and I are very concerned about him. Ducky…I don't know if Gibbs told you but I wasn't very kind to him when Junior was missing. I was very angry and upset. I said some harsh and cruel things to him."

"I know…he told me bout it."

Senior's face turned a little red, "The last time…I was here I tried to apologize to him. I know it wasn't his fault but I still get the feeling he blames himself for what happen to my son."

"He still does."

"Gibbs shouldn't blame himself…I know how much he cares for my son. I believe without shadow of a doubt that Gibbs would give his life to save my son if he had too. I have tried to talk with him about it but I don't really think it help. As a matter of fact I think I may have made it worst."

"Anthony…there is much more going on than you know about. Today…Jethro found out the person who blew your son's cover was someone he knew. The BASTARD once worked for NCIS and was once a good friend of his."

"I don't understand…why would Gibbs blame himself for what that…bastard did to my son?"

"Anthony…you have known Gibbs long enough to know this is how he thinks and we all know our dear friend can be a very stubborn man when he wants to be."

_**Tony's POV…**_

_He didn't want to wake up but he could hear noises and voices. He was so tired but the voices kept getting louder but this time they weren't as garbled as before. He could now make out some of the words even though he really didn't comprehend what they were saying. The voices sounded very familiar. He slowly opened his eyes so he could see who they were._

As Senior turned his attention back to his son, he noticed a pair of slightly open green eyes staring at him. He smiled, "Junior…your awake." The father moved closer to the bed and was a little surprised and upset when his son didn't reciprocate the smile back to him. He turned and looked at Ducky.

"Anthony need I remind you. You are going to have to be patient with him."

"Ducky…do you think Junior will ever get any better?"

Ducky had seen the x-rays and the damage that was done to his young friend. He looked at the younger man laying in the bed and then turned his attention back to the father, "I would rather not talk here in front of him. Why don't we talk about this at a later time? Right now let's just enjoy that fact that he is awake."

Senior nodded that he understood. He turned his attention back to his son, "Junior…I…I…am so glad to see you awake and now that you are…how about at least giving your dear old dad one of those big smiles…we DiNozzos are famous for?"

_**Tony's POV…**_

_He still did not understand what the man was saying but the man continued to smile at him. For some reason, he felt he needed to return the smile. He could do that much...he thinks. He still felt very weak but a smile didn't require too much energy…did it? He decided that he was going give it a try? _

A few seconds passed, both Senior and Ducky were grinning when they saw the beginning of a smile slowly forming on Tony's lips. It was at that very moment Gibbs reentered the room.

Senior turned, "Gibbs look, my boy is smiling for us."

Gibbs looked at Tony and smiled. As soon as he did that the younger man's smile was now gone and replaced with confusion and fear. Tony started to move into a fetal position for fear that he was going to get hurt.

_**TONY'S POV…**_

_It took all his strength and concentration to smile. He wished he could do more than just smile but for the moment this was all he was able to do. He was very tired and wanted to go back to sleep. As his eyelids began to close he saw that man again. Images started flashing before his eyes. The images…were of this man hitting and yelling at him. If this man decided to hurt right now he knew he couldn't defend himself. He decided to try and make himself small. Maybe the man would not see him._

Senior saw the change in his son and looked at Gibbs.

Ducky didn't pay any attention to the two other men. His eyes were only on the younger man. He moved closer so he could keep Tony from moving around so much. He didn't want the younger man pulling out his IVs.

Gibbs couldn't deal with Tony's reaction to him. He handed Senior his coffee and walked out of the room.

For a few seconds Senior just stood there holding his coffee and staring at the door. He didn't know what to do or say. He finally turned his attention back to the bed. He watched as the M.E. was trying his best to calm his son down.

Ducky was rubbing circles on Tony's back and talking to him in a very calming manner, "Anthony…my dear boy…you probably don't understand what I am saying but I promise you…that you are safe. Nobody is going to hurt you…especially Jethro. He loves you too much. Jethro would never hurt you. You are safe with us."

It was working because Tony stopped moving. He just stared at Ducky for a few seconds before he closed his eyes and fell back into a deep sleep.

Senior whispered, "What the hell just happen here? Why did my son act that way when he saw Gibbs?"

Ducky signaled him to follow him out into the hallway. Once they were outside the room he explained to the confused father why Gibbs left the room, "Jethro mentioned to me that he thinks young Anthony is now afraid of him. He just wasn't sure why but he felt it earlier. I can now see his concerns."

"Ducky…why is Junior afraid of Gibbs?"

"Anthony…your son's mind is damage right now…everything is confusing to him and for some unknown reason…he now is afraid of Jethro."

"So that is the reason Gibbs ran out the door?"

"Yes…I am afraid so. Jethro not only blames himself for what happened to Anthony but he is now afraid he will only make it worst for Anthony if he stays around him."

"Ducky…what can we do to fix this?"

The M.E. looked at Senior, "Anthony…you stay with your son while I go see someone."

"Are you going to talk to Gibbs?"

"No…I need to see someone else who may have the answers to some of the questions I have."

An hour later, Diane and Emily were in the kitchen making a cake when they heard the doorbell ring. Diane yelled to Fornell to answer the door because she was busy at the moment. A few seconds later, she hear the doorbell ring again. She slammed the refrigerator door and mutter to herself as she headed toward the front door. The moment she opened the door she was surprised to see Doctor Mallard, "Ducky…what brings you here?"

The old man smiled, "My dear it is good to see you again. I hope I am not interrupting anything?"

"No…I am just helping Emily bake some cakes for the school bake sales. What can I do for you Ducky?"

"I am here because I need to talk with your husband for a few minutes if you don't mind? I tried to call his office but they said he went home for the day."

She smiled and pointed toward the hallway, "If you go down the hall and take a right…you will find his fat ass sitting on the couch watching some stupid football came."

Ducky laughed and headed in the direction she pointed. "Thank you my dear."

Fornell was concentration so much on the game that he didn't notice who walked into the room. "Diane…I…promise I will take the trash out in a minute. I just wanted to see how the game ends. I got twenty dollars on…"

The older man cleared his throat and Fornell looked up, "Ducky…what brings you here?"

"We need to talk. It's about Jethro…"

Fornell turned of the TV, "Okay…what do you want to know?"

Around six in the evening, Ducky returned to the hospital. The meeting with Fornell had been very informative and also at the same time very disturbing. He had seen the damage that was done to his young friend's body and could only imagine what caused it. Now thanks to the FBI agent he knew some of it. Before he left, Fornell had warned him, "Ducky…remember…you need to keep this to yourself. It is classified information and if word leaks out…it could jeopardize our case. I am only telling you this because Jethro is…our friend and he is going to need all the help he can get from us."

As Ducky was leaving Fornell's house he thoughts were only on his friend. After what he heard he could only imagine what was going through Gibbs' mind. Gibbs was one on the strongest men he had ever known but he was also one of the weakest. Leroy Jethro Gibb's weakness was his people. Anytime they hurt he hurt. Ducky was now debating on what he was going to tell Tony's father.

When Ducky entered the hospital room he found Senior sitting by the bed watching the news on TV. Tony was still sleeping so he invited Senior to the hospital cafeteria so they could get something to eat and talk a little in a more of a private setting away for Anthony. From what Ducky had found out he was going to have to be very careful as to what he tells Senior because after all some of it was classified an he didn't want to get Fornell in trouble. Ducky started talking and Senior just listened. When Ducky was finished, the two older men sit there trying to figure out how they could help fix the damage that was done to the two younger men.

_**A few days passed…**_

Tony continued to improve. He was now managing to stay awake a little longer. He was also starting to communicate a little more even though it was just raising his index finger and point to what he wants. His doctor had some more tests run and told them if he keeps improving it won't be long before he can be moved into a rehabilitation center.

When the time finally came for Tony to be moved, Gibbs asked Ducky to help him find a good rehabilitation center for Tony. The M.E. had a lot of friends and connections in the medical field. Everyone he talked to seemed to like this one particular facility that was just thirty miles outside of DC. The place was said to be one of the best centers for Traumatic Brain Injury (TBI) patients. The staff consisted mostly of ex-military personal that had served the military under combat situations. Each room in the facility had cameras so someone could monitor the patient when needed. The place encouraged family members and friends to join in the therapy sessions, attend group sessions, and participate in family conferences.

Once Tony is moved to the new facility he will need to have another doctor to oversee his recovery. Doctor Wilson recommended George Ricardo. He told them Ricardo is one of the best in he field and he happens to be a very close and personal friend of Ducky's.

Two weeks before the transfer Gibbs, Senior and Ducky met with Doctor Ricardo and the administrator of the facility. They were given a tour of the building and Tony's rehab treatment. Once everyone was satisfied, Gibbs signed the papers.

On the day of the transfer, Gibbs was relieved when he suddenly had to be called away. He had a very important meeting with Director Vance and SECNAV. It was one of those meetings that he could not get out off and really didn't want too. Gibbs asked Ducky if he could oversee Tony's transfer to the new facility because he did not want Senior to make any last minute decisions.

Ducky agreed and the transfer seemed to go smoothly without any hitches. Tony slept the whole time.

When the weekend was finally here, McGee and Abby decided to stop by and visit Tony. They both were pleasantly surprised to see their friend sitting up in the bed. Tony smiled at them when they entered the room. Abby forgot for a second and moved toward him to hug him. Senior stepped in the way to block her and slow her down, "Abby my dear…remember we don't want to scare him. Junior is still getting use to the new surroundings and us."

Abby looked over Senior's shoulder; she could see Tony's smile was gone and replaced with apprehension and fear. "Tony I…I am so sorry. I…I didn't mean to scare you."

_**Tony's POV…**_

_A few days ago he woke up very confused. He did not recognize the room or any of the people with the exception of the two older men who had been spending a lot of time with him. This place in many ways was just like the other place. Sometimes when he tried to sleep someone would come and wake him up. People always seemed to be coming and going. They smiled at him and were always talking to him. He was still having trouble understanding the words. Sometimes they would take him to this big room to do things to his legs and arms. Sometimes they hurt him and he would be sore for hours. He tried to tell them but the words would never come out. _

_Today…after he came back from that room where they hurt him, he was allowed to sit up in the bed. He was sore but he didn't care because he was enjoying the view from where he sat. He could see more of the room and the people who were coming and going. He had been sitting and listening to the gray-haired men and didn't understand what the man was saying but at the moment he didn't care because he was just enjoying the company. He heard a noise and looked toward it. It was that woman again. He liked her even though she sometimes talked too fast and too loud. He smiled at her until he saw her move quickly toward him. It scared him just a little. He saw the gray-haired man step in front of her. The man said something to her and she quickly stopped…_

Abby smiled as she slowly placed a box on his bed, she stopped for a few second to see how he would respond to her but all he did was watch what she was doing. She could tell he a little nervous with her being so close, "Tony…I am so…so sorry for scaring you. I…I hope you understand that I would never…never do anything to scare you. I…I was just excited and wanted to show you what we got you. Ducky, McGee, Jimmy and I chipped in and we bought you a get-well present. I know you don't remember but I remember how much you loved my iPad? We also put every app we could find that might help in your recovery and there are a few of your favorite games on it too."

Senior walked up behind her, "Abby…have you run this by Doctor Ricardo?"

She looked at the older man and smiled, "Yes…we have already talked with Tony's doctor and he even suggested some of the apps we put on it."

Senior smiled as he looked a the iPad, "Well…I…guess in that case you are going to have to show me how to work some of the apps so I can help Junior with them."

Abby turned and smiled, "No problem…you can watch and learn as I show them to your son."

Abby cleared off everything on the hospital table and put the iPad and put it right in front of Tony. She gentle placed both of his hands on each side of it. For now Tony will be only able to use his left hand. "Now…let's see which app do I want to show you first. How about I show you the Awesome Memory app. It was my favorite. All you have to do is pick the matching pictures. Tony…you should have seen me beat the heck out of McGee…I did it every time."

McGee made a face, "That's…that's only because you kept talking to me when I was trying to remember where the pictures were."

"Sure go ahead and blame me because you suck at the game."

Abby turned her attention back to the screen and touch two cards. They did not match. She then picked up Tony's left hand and placed it on the iPad so he could easily move his fingers to touch the cards. "Come on Tony…don't be so lazy because I know you can do it."

It seemed like it took forever but Tony finally touched one of the cards.

Abby turned and smiled at the two men. She then turned her attention back to her friend, "Come on Tony…you need to touch one more. I know you can do it."

Abby watched as Tony's eyes moved around the screen as if he was trying to study every card. Finally she smiled when she saw him touched the second card. Everyone in the room was surprised to see him matched the first card he picked. Abby smiled and told him he was a natural at it. Tony smiled back and it melted her heart.

For the next half an hour proved Tony was really good at the game because once he saw the card he was able to remember where it was. Abby smiled at Senior and then she turned her attention back to her friend and the iPad. She looked at Tony and could tell he was starting to get tired. She had one more app she wanted to show him before she left for the day. "Okay…Tony I have this one app I want you to see before we call it quits for the day. Maybe…I can beat you at this one. It's called Flashcards. For now, I can set it would it will show you pictures and then it will tell you what they are. Maybe later…when you get better…you can repeat what the pictures are without hearing the words?"

Tony sat quietly watching and listening to the app as it changed pictures. After about the tenth picture, a gray-haired man appeared on it. Tony tried to use his finger to stop it but the picture changed too fast for him. The app stopped on a picture of a dog running with a boy.

Abby had thought Tony had accidentally touched it so she started it back up. Tony became frustrated and began tapping the iPad so it kept starting and stopping. Abby tried to get him to stop touching it but he wouldn't stop.

Senior whispered into the Abby's ear. "Abs…I think it is time you should put the game away and let Junior get some sleep. He can play with this some other time when he is not so tired."

She smiled and closed the iPad cover and looked directly into Tony's eyes. "Tony…McGee and I will come back tomorrow and see you. Maybe we can play some more games and have some fun. Right now…you look like you need to get some rest." Abby bent down and kissed him on the forehead. A few seconds later Abby and McGee said their goodbyes and left.

Senior looked at his son and could see he was still pretty upset. He lowered the bed so Tony could lie down. It wasn't long before his son closed his eyes. Senior looked at his watch; it was getting late and visiting hours would be over shortly. He wanted to call Linda tonight and talk with her. He really missed her and couldn't wait to be back with her. He decided to leave early.

_**Tony's POV…**_

_He continued to focus on the pictures, when he saw a picture of a grey-haired man. He wanted to stop the thing so he could get a better look at the picture but he was too slow. He became upset when the picture switched to another picture. He tried to get the picture back but they took the thing away from him. He became angry when he couldn't make them understand. Someone lowered his bed. He wasn't tired anymore but he still closed his eyes because he was trying to remember the picture. He was trying to remember the man. Flashing of the man were now in his head and he was trying his best to hold unto them._

Meanwhile…just outside the facility Gibbs was sitting in his truck. He was debating on whether to go inside or not. He had done this everyday since Tony had been moved to this place. Usually after an hour, he would start his truck up and leave. This time, Gibbs sat there long enough to watch as Abby, McGee and then finally Senior get into their cars and leave. Gibbs looked at his watch; visiting hours would not be over for another hour. He needed to see Tony just to make sure he was okay. Maybe he could just sneak into his room and see he was doing okay.

It didn't take long for Gibbs to find Tony's room. The room was dimly lit. Gibbs walked quietly into the room so he would not wake up its occupant. He moved toward the bed; it was at that moment he realized pair of green eyes was staring right at him. Gibbs stared back for a few seconds like a deer caught in the headlights. He didn't come here to scare his friend. All he wanted to do was see him and see if he was okay. When he saw the fear Gibbs panic and began to apologize, "Tony…I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I…didn't…want…I." Gibbs didn't know what else to say or do so he ran out of the room and down the hallway.

_**Tony's POV…**_

_He still had his eyes close thinking about the picture when he had a feeling that someone had just entered the room. He opened his eyes just a little. He saw movement and then he saw the man. Just for a second the fear almost came back but he quickly pushed it away. He knew now he didn't need to fear this man because he was starting to see some good memories. He wanted this man to stay but he now could see only confusion and hurt in this man's eyes. The man said something to him and left the room. Tony tried to stop him with his left hand but he couldn't lift if quick enough. So, he tried to call for him but all he could do was whisper that one word. Not sure what it was but he said it. He hopes the man would hear him and turn around but it didn't happen. He now was just staring at an empty room. Tony was now devastated…_

It was very lucky for Gibbs that Tony's room was being monitor at the time. One of the staff members saw Gibbs standing outside Tony's room. He did not recognize him so he immediately signaled Tony's doctor to look at the monitor.

The doctor smiled, "That's Agent Gibbs…he is Tony's boss and also his health care agent."

"Why haven't I seen him before?"

The doctor signaled John to be quiet as he pointed toward the monitor. Both men watched as Gibbs walked into the slightly darken room. They saw Gibbs stand there for a few seconds before he realized Tony was awake. The doctor switched the camera so he could turn his attention to his patient. He wanted to see Tony's reaction. At first he saw fear in those green eyes and then it was gone. They could hear Gibbs apologizing as he left the room. The doctor continued to watch his patient. He could see Tony struggling to raise his finger and then only to drop it. He watched in amazement as Tony tried to move his mouth. The doctor turned the sound up as high as it would go and was very pleasantly surprised when he heard the word, "Boss…"

Doctor Ricardo immediately reached into his pocket and pulled out his Iphone and called security. He gave them a brief description of Gibbs and told them if he is still on the property to stop him. It was important that he talks with him. A couple of minutes later, one of the security guards call back to let him know that they had Agent Gibbs with them. The doctor asked them to take Gibbs to doctor's lounge on the first floor. He would be there shortly. The doctor gave instructions to John to have someone stay with Tony until he gets back. He didn't want the patient to be left alone.

Gibbs was standing inside the room wondering why he was even there. Did he upset Tony so bad that the doctor was going to suggest that he stay away from Tony as much as possible? If he was there for that reason then he wasn't going to argue with the doctor. He didn't plan to scare Tony and now he realized it was a big mistake for him to come here after all.

Gibbs was looking out the window when Doctor Ricardo walked in, "Agent Gibbs…we need to talk."

"Look doc…you don't have to tell me…I won't upset DiNozzo anymore. I…I just wanted to see him one more time to make sure he was okay. I promise I won't come back."

The doctor grinned, "Agent Gibbs…you don't understand. We were monitoring Tony's room when you walked in there. A staff member who didn't recognize you called me over to the monitor. He wanted to make sure it was okay for you to be there. I told him who you were and from what I saw happen in that room I would say my patient is going to need you more than ever now."

"I don't understand…do you want me to continue to scare him?"

The doctor smiled, "Agent Gibbs…the fear you saw was for only a brief second. You were not there to see how upset he was when you left. He wants you to be there. Here…let me show you." The doctor walked over to one of the monitors and turned it on. He pressed several buttons until he found what he was looking for. "Now watch…"

Gibbs watched himself entered Tony's room and then he saw Tony's reaction to him. A few seconds later, he watched himself ran out of the room. Gibbs turned and looked at the doctor. "Doctor…I don't understand…what the hell am I suppose to be looking at?"

The doctor hit another button where that only showed Tony, "Gibbs…just watch. See there…the fear in his eyes is gone and he is now trying to move his hand but you are gone by then. Tony doesn't want you to leave."

Gibbs moved a little closer to the monitor. He watched as Tony's tried to say something. After a few seconds he heard the word Boss. Gibbs turned and looked at the doctor and saw the smile.

Five minutes later, Gibbs found himself standing next to Tony's bed. Tony had his eyes closed. Doctor Ricardo stayed by the door as Gibbs moved closer to the bed. He took Tony's hand into his hand. He watched as Tony eyes opened. It was at that moment he saw the smile.

Gibbs smiled back.

Tony continued to smile. It took all his strength to lift his hand and point to Gibbs' chest. Gibbs could see Tony was struggling to speak. It took him a few seconds but he finally managed to whisper, "B…Boss."

Gibbs laughed, "Tony…I don't know what makes me more happy…you calling me Boss or that smile of yours."

_I hope you enjoyed. I am still having problems with my sciatic nerve. I will put the next chapter up when I can. _


	6. Chapter 6

**The Mighty Oaks**

By Glow60

As always I want to thank you for your Reviews, Favorites and Follows. You don't know how much I appreciate and enjoy reading them. They do make me smile.

_Now in this chapter…_

_* Warning...there will be a very big setback in Tony's recover._

_**The last part of this chapter is about Tac. (Reminder - Smiley is Tac's nickname for Tony.)_

**Chapter 6**

_**Tony's POV…**_

_He didn't know how long he had laid there but he had a strong feeling that someone had just entered the room. He waited for a few seconds and then he felt someone touch and hold his hand. Curiosity got the better of him and he had to open his eyes. He was surprised to see the one he called Boss. He couldn't help but smile and didn't even realize he had spoken his name. The man said something and smiled back. Tony now wondered who he really was to him…_

Gibbs sat down by the bed and spent the next hour or so just talking to Tony. He didn't remember falling asleep but he did. When he woke up he found his head resting on Tony's bed and his hand still on Tony's hand. He slowly moved it so he would not wake up his sleeping friend. He sat up and began to stretch. He looked at his watch and realized it was now a little pass eight. He stood up and figured it was time for him to head home. As he was walking out into the hallway he almost bumped into Senior and Ducky.

"Gibbs…it's good to see you finally came to see my son."

"I thought you went home for the night."

"I did but now I am back. When Ducky and I got here and we saw you two sleeping and decided to let you both sleep a little more so we went and got some breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Gibbs looked at his watch and was surprised he had slept over twelve hours. Gibbs couldn't believe he had slept that long with the facility staff going in and out of the room.

Ducky smiled as he held up a bag and a cup filled with coffee. "Don't worry we didn't forget you. Why don't we go sit down it the visitor's lounge? You can eat while we talked some."

Gibbs followed the two older men into the lounge. He had a strong feeling these two men were up to something but he wasn't sure exactly what it was. Once inside in the room Ducky pointed for Jethro to take a seat. Both Ducky and Senior sat on the couch across from him.

Gibbs looked at them and the quiet was killing him. He finally says, "Alright let me have it."

Senior looked a little confused, "Let you have what?"

Gibbs took the lid off his coffee and smelled it. "I know you both are angry with me because I haven't come to see Tony in a while. So…go ahead and get it out of your system."

Ducky smiled, "Jethro…don't you have a rule about assuming?"

Gibbs just stared at him and refused to say anything.

Ducky turned and looked at Senior. Tony's father shrugged his shoulders as Ducky turned his attention back to Gibbs, "Jethro…why would you think we are going to let you have it? We have only been worried about you. We both know this time has been very difficult on you."

"It's been more difficult for Tony."

"Yes…you are right but we also know all that time Anthony was missing it had a great effect on you. Once you found him and knew the circumstance of his kidnapping it had an even greater impact on you. Jethro…Anthony isn't the only one who needs healing and you know that as well as the rest of us. From what Dr. Ricardo told me after last night it looks like the healing is starting to begin with Anthony. I think it is time for you to heal also?"

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee. He could not bring himself to even look at his friend. He knew Ducky only wanted to help him but the guilt was still eating him alive. He knew no matter what, Tony would not be in the condition if he had not put his younger friend in danger in the first place. It was his fault and nobody was going to tell him otherwise…

Senior decided to try something else, "Gibbs…I want to thank you. One of the nurses told us that you got my boy talking again?"

Gibbs looked down at his coffee as he says, "He just said one word. I wouldn't exactly say that he is talking. Tony…has a long way to go and the doctor's said he will never be the same."

Ducky reached out and put his hand on Gibb's shoulder. Gibbs looked up at him. "Jethro…my friend, you and I both know it's a start. Give yourself a little credit here; it was because of Anthony's love for you that he finally did said something. Our boy will need you more than he has ever before."

"I really don't know if I can help him."

"Jethro…I must confess sometimes you are so pig-headed. I decided to have a talk with Tobias. I needed to know what was on those tapes so I could help both Anthony and you. He told me what you had seen. My dear friend what they did to our poor boy was just dreadful. There is nothing any of us can do to change it. We now have to focus on how to help him. You must remember…you are not alone here. You have us and we will do every thing we can to help both of you heal."

Gibbs just nodded and he continued to stare down at his coffee. He wasn't ready just yet to accept their help.

By the time the three men returned to Tony's room the younger man was awake and sitting up. One of the nurses was spoon-feeding him breakfast. Senior immediately walked over and took the spoon from her. It was his way of feeling like he was finally taking his father duties serious. Senior had never realized how much his son meant to him until Gibbs showed him what he was missing. Tony accepted his father feeding him. A few seconds later, the father noticed his son eyes looking toward the other two men. Ducky smiled and nodded at him. Tony's eyes finally rest on Gibbs as he stopped eating. Gibbs was now worried Tony might be scared of him again. He waited and hoped he wouldn't see the fear.

Tony smiles and whispers, "B…Boss."

Gibbs smiled a little. All it took was Tony saying that one word and he felt a huge weight was just lifted off his shoulders.

Around noon Abby and McGee showed up with pizza. They sat around eating and telling old stories. Every now and then Gibbs would watch Tony's reactions to everyone in his room. The younger man seemed to be enjoying their company. He would smile if someone talked to him. Abby helped Tony with his slice of pizza. She made sure Tony took a bite of his and then she would take a bite of her own. To Gibbs and everyone in the room it was a very good day.

Several weeks later things went to hell, while Gibbs was at work he got a very disturbing call from Senior, _"Gibbs…there's been an accident. You have to__come…Junior…oh my god…oh my god there was so much blood. They…they are taking him to the hospital."_

"AD calm down and tell me what the hell happen?"

Gibbs could hear Tony's father trying to get some kind of control,_ "Calm…down…I need to calm down. GIBBS…Gibbs…Junior had a seizure. There was blood everywhere. It…it happen while they were trying to lower him into the pool for his physical therapy. Something broke on the chair. He…he hit is head against the side of the pool. There was so…so much of blood. Gibbs…Gibbs…I think he is…OH MY GOD…my poor son…I…."_

Gibbs yelled into his cellphone, "TELL ME WHAT HOSPITAL THEY ARE TAKEN HIM TOO?"

Ducky, Parmer and McGee immediately looked up.

Gibbs looked at his watch as he yelled into his cellphone, "A.D. I will be there in twenty minutes." He closed his cellphone before Senior could say another word.

Gibbs looked at the three men who were staring at him, "I have to leave, Tony was in an accident at the facility. They are rushing him to the hospital right now. I will call you as soon as I find out anything. McGee…you have the lead when Bishop and Marshall get back. Ducky can you let Abby know?"

As Gibbs ran toward the elevator, the M.E. yelled to him, "I will let her know. If you need me to be there just call me."

By the time Gibbs arrived at the hospital. He found Senior pacing in the waiting room. The older man saw him and rushed toward him. "Gibbs…I am so glad you're here."

"Have you heard anything?"

"Nothing so far."

"Now tell me exactly happened to Tony? Start from the beginning."

"Gibbs…they were lowering Junior into the pool when he had a seizure. Mike realized immediately what was happening and he tried to get Junior out of the pool but one of the hinges broke on the chairlift. Junior fell backwards and hit his head on the pool wall. Gibbs…the water started turning red. Mike and four other staff members were able to get Junior out of the pool and stop the bleeding. They kept him breathing until the paramedics arrived. Gibbs…I don't…I don't know if I can take this anymore. I…I thought I was going to lose Junior again…I…can't…"

Before Gibbs could say anything Doctor Ricardo walked into the room. He told them the CAT scan shows the brain had swollen some. If the swollen doesn't go down they will have to use drugs to reduce the pressure and if that doesn't work they may have to drill a hole in Tony's head to relieve the pressure.

Gibbs called Ducky to give him the news. While Gibbs was talking to the M.E. he could see that Senior was pretty upset. He asked his friend if he could come by and take Senior back to Tony's place so he could get some rest. Ducky agreed.

After Senior left, Gibbs headed down to the hospital cafeteria to get him some coffee. He knew he was going to need it because he was in for a long wait.

_**Tac's World…**_

It was a week before the celebration banquet; the purple native was sitting on a tree branch picking some p'tisk. He smiled when he looked at the fruit. It remembered him of the time he brought Gibbs and his Smiley into his world.

_**It was almost two Earth years ago…**_

_It was a time shortly after he met Gibbs. He liked this human and wanted to help him in his investigations. Since only Gibbs and his Smiley could see him he didn't realize at the time he was very distracting to their investigation. Gibb tried to get him to leave but he didn't take the hint. So…Gibbs finally made his Smiley tell him to get lost. Feelings hurt he left the area and decided to go visit his other human children._

_A little while after that three small children were missing on a Marine base. During NCIS's investigation, some of the children's friends told them they saw a purplish looking creature hanging around the area. His Smiley knew there was no way he would have taken the children. His child contacted him. He went to the sights of the missing children. He could immediately smell that one of his kind had been there. He also know those children were no longer on Earth. He told Gibbs and Smiley what he had found out. He told them he was going to have to go to his world to bring the children back home. Both Gibbs and Smiley insisted they go with him. Since no adult humans can go into his world he had to change both Gibbs and Smiley into children. _

_On the way to find the children he stopped by his mother's village and could still remember the look on her face after she gave Smiley some p'tisk for the first time._

_Once Smiley was finished with the p'tisk, he stood up and walked over to the large bay window and looked out. He stood there for a few minutes and watched as the natives were walking by. After a while he began to move back and forth along the window with his forehead and hands against it. He finally stopped and said, "Hey…little Boss…you should really look at aaaall these little…little purple people down there. They look even little…little littler than you. I feel…feel like I am this biiigggg giant and I have to be careful not to step on them." Smiley turned his head and smiled at Gibbs "Little Boss…I am telling you…you should really see this. It's pretty cool. If you put your head against the window like this it almost feels like you are flying above all those lit…little people."_

_Gibbs looked at Tac and Tac looked at Gibbs. They both realized at the same time that Smiley must have gotten too much sugar into his system because he was acting like he was on a sugar rush. _

_He can still hear Smiley giggling, "but I like your p…p'isssst and I want some more."_

_He just shook his head and laughed, "I have already told you that you are not getting anymore."_

_His mother was a little confused and had to ask, "What is wrong with this youngling and what does the p'tisk have to do with it?"_

"_It seems my little friend here has too much sugar in his system right now and it's because he ate the p'tisk."_

"_I am sorry but I have never seen it effect a human child like this before. If I had known…I would never have given it to him."_

"_It's not your fault mother and leave it to my Smiley here to be the first to act this way. It has happened to him before with other human foods. His system just can't handle too much sugar at one time."_

"_Will this little one be okay?"_

"_He will but I am going to have to get him to burn off some of this energy. I will take him and Gibbs to the falls to clean up and maybe after that we will go for a long walk. If we don't he will start trying to climb the walls after a while."_

_Tac's mother cocked her head and looked even more confused, "Climb the walls? Can human children do that after eating p'tisk?"_

_Gibbs smiled and answered, "Ma'am…climbing the walls is just an expression we humans like to use. It just means Tony is full of energy and if he doesn't get rid of it he will continue to act this way for a while. It's best we get him to use up the energy and tire him out so we can keep our sanity."_

_Artemis just looked at Gibbs for a few seconds…there was something about this human child. She couldn't put her finger on it but she noticed the boy was very wise beyond his years but before she could ask him any more questions her attention was drawn back to the other boy._

_Smiley tried to squirm out of his arms, "I don't want to go and clean up. I want to stay here with your mother. I like your mother she…she is a lot nicer than you." Smiley grinned as he touched his face, "She might even tell me about what you were like when you were just a little boy." Smiley started to giggle even more._

_He shook his head, "No Smiley you are coming with me now. Gibbs grabbed that small bag for me and let's get going."_

"_No…no…no I want to stay here. Little Boss, make Tac put me down. I don't want to go. I want...to…stay…HERE." _

"_DiNozzo…Tac is only trying to help you. Now behave yourself before I give you a head slap."_

_**Back to the present…**_

Tac put the fruit in his bag. All of a sudden he had this foreboding feeling that something was wrong. He looked around but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Everyone seemed to be going about his or her business. The feeling he was having was almost like the one he felt when one of his children where in trouble. He didn't think there could be a problem on Earth because he could never sense his children when he was on his home world. All connection to them was gone until he returns back to Earth. The moment he hopped down from the tree the feeling was gone.

A few days later, while Tac was helping some of the villagers repair the small dam near the village; a stranger arrived on the back of a very beautiful winged unicorn. The stranger introduced himself as Bazirckic a traveling healer. Since the villagers already had a healer, Bazirckic asked Pashasha if they could exchange information and potions. Pashasha agreed to it because she was always willing to learn something new and to share what she knows.

At first, Tac was a suspicious of the stranger and he stayed near his mate to make sure there was in no danger. Pashasha enjoyed her mate's company and protectiveness but he was starting to get in the way. She finally sent him to back to help with the dam.

In the evenings, Bazirckic joined the group around the campfire. He seemed to be enjoying watching the children's reactions to Tac as he was telling his stories of Earth. The littlest ones seemed to be spellbound while the older ones would join in the story telling like they have heard them before. By the end of the week, it was time for him to leave. He thanks everyone for his or her kindness and hospitality. The healer left the same way he came on the back of a flying unicorn.

The night after Bazirckic left, Pashasha and Tac were sitting on the edge of a cliff. They were enjoying the beauty of the night sky. Tac embraced his mate and kissed her. She pulled back a little and said, "I always enjoy this time of the day with you."

Tac had an impish looking smile on his face as he looked into her dark purple catlike eyes, "Is it because I am so handsome, funny or lovable?"

She smiled at him but didn't answer his questioned.

He reached and pulled her closer to him. That night the two of them made love…

Early the next morning Tac woke up, he had that feeling again that something was wrong. He looked at his Pashasha and she was still sleeping. She looked so beautiful and peaceful that he didn't have the heart to wake her up. He decided to let her sleep as long as she wanted. He got up and put his clothes. He woke up Pamphilus and Glaenus. He had promised the two boys as soon as they were finished helping with the dam he would take them to the falls and they could spend the rest of the day to do with they want…

_I promise there will only be one more chapter before Tac finally finds out about his child. Also the scene with the __p'tisk was taken from Return to the Innocence. I love the scene and thought it would fit well in this chapter. __I hope you enjoy._

_I still am in pain but it does seem to be getting a little better. _


	7. Chapter 7

**The Mighty Oaks**

By Glow60

As always I want to thank you for your Reviews, Favorites and Follows. You don't know how much I appreciate and enjoy reading them. They do make me smile.

_**Reminder**__ – I did mention at the beginning this was a FANTASY story. I also mentioned that Gibbs & Tac's world will eventually merge into one story. I wrote this third story of Tac for the reviewers who do like Tac and because I enjoyed writing about him and his interaction with Tony and Gibbs. _

_That being said, to the ones who like the story but do not like Tac I am fine with it because everyone is entitled to their opinions. My advise to you if you don't like the Tac character please stop reading this story immediately because the 2__nd__ half of it will be in Tac's world and it will start in the next chapter. I am just warning you because I don't want you to waste your time. _

_Now in this chapter…_

* It will be about Tony's recovery

** No Tac in this Chapter

**Chapter 7**

It had been two days since the pool accident; the good news was the swollen in Tony's brain was starting to go down. A few days later his doctor decided to take him off the ventilator because he was able to breathe on his own. Now they were just waiting for him to wake up.

It was exactly one week after the accident, while Gibbs was sitting in Tony's room waiting for the younger man to wake up. It was late in the evening, he was tired and closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Around one in the morning he woke up. He felt as if he was being watched. He looked around and didn't see anyone. His eyes finally rested on Tony. He was surprised to see the younger man staring at him. He waited a few seconds and was relieved when he didn't see any fear. Finally he says, "Tony...you are in the hospital. You fell and injured your head."

He waited to see if the younger man was going to say something but he didn't. His eyes just moved around the room.

Gibbs pressed the button.

"Yes…Gibbs?

"Mary…can you tell the doctor that Tony is awake?"

"That is such good news. His doctor is with a patient at the moment. I will let him know as soon as he is finished."

Gibbs looked back at Tony. The younger man was again staring at him. Gibbs could sense something had changed but he wasn't sure what. "Tony…are you okay?"

Tony didn't say a word but continued to stare at him until he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

It was about fifteen minutes later, the doctor and a nurse walked into the room. Gibbs mentioned to the doctor that Tony was awake for a few minutes and that he didn't say a word. The doctor woke Tony up so he could examine him. At first Tony seemed tired and try to go back to sleep. The doctor was persistent and finally he managed to get Tony to keep his eyes open. He checked Tony's eyes and asked his patent several questions but Tony never answered him back. When the doctor was finished he asked Gibbs to step out in the hallway with him for a few minutes so they could talk.

"Right now it is too early to tell what damage the fall caused."

"Why doesn't he talk? Tony did talk before the accident."

"Gibbs…I know you want answers but at the moment I have none to give you. It is still too soon. I will arrange for some more tests in the morning. Just maybe we can figure out what is going on. His silence could be from the seizure or the hit on the head. Right now…I am not sure which."

Early the next morning Vance called and asked Gibbs if he could meet him at the Hoover Building. The FBI director wanted to meet with both of them about something to do with the Sims' case. Gibbs called Senior and told him they were going to be running some more test on his son today and Gibbs felt someone should be there just in case. Senior told him not to worry he would be there shortly.

When Gibbs was finished at the meeting, he headed straight to the hospital. He was angry when he walked into Tony's room and saw he was alone. Gibbs asked one of the nurses if they had seen Senior. The nurse told him Tony's father had never showed up and that Tony had spent the whole morning all by himself. Gibbs tried to call Senior but he went into the older man's voicemail. Gibbs called McGee and asked him to locate Tony's father cellphone. McGee called back a few minutes later and told him Senior was at a bar three blocks from the hospital.

Gibbs was furious. After all that has happened, he still could not depend on Tony's father. Gibbs asked McGee if he could come by the hospital and stay with Tony until he gets back. The younger man told him he would be there in twenty minutes.

As soon as McGee arrived Gibbs took off to find Senior. Since it was that far from the hospital Gibbs decided to walk. When he entered the bar he found the older man sitting in a booth in the back of the bar. He could tell the older man had a few drinks in him.

Senior didn't need to look up to tell who was staring at him, "Gibbs…don't look at me that way."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Your son needs you and you can't even be there for him when they were running some test?"

Senior finally looked up at him, "Gibbs…you may not believe me but I did go to the hospital and I…I did try to see Junior. He was not in his room at the time. They must have taken him for some test. When I saw his empty bed just for a second I thought he was missing again or dead. I panicked…Gibbs…I just couldn't stay…too many memories flashed before me. I…I felt sick to my stomach and ran into the men's room and threw up. I couldn't stay there so I ended up here instead."

"Look…it doesn't matter how you feel. You need to start thinking of your son's needs. Tony is never going to be that same. He is going to need us."

Senior started shaking his head, "No…no…I can't…Gibbs…I am not a strong person like…like you. I…can't turn my emotion on and off like you can. When I saw my son's bed empty…I…just couldn't…"

Gibbs tried to keep his voice down, "What the hell do you mean by that? Couldn't what? Couldn't turn your feelings off like I can?"

"NO…NO...NO…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make it sound that way. I…I just meant you were a…a marine and now you're a federal agent. You see these things all the time. I just meant you are more use to seeing things like this…I am just a c…civilian. It is much harder for me."

"You don't think it bothers me that Tony is in the condition he is in is because of me?"

Senior looked up at the ex-marine and could see hurt in the ex-marines eyes, "Gibbs…I…"

Gibbs just stared at the older man out of disbelief. He knew he and his team had a very dangerous job but he had always made sure each members of his team knew that and understood what they were getting themselves before he allowed them to join it. He did everything could to prepare them for it and also protect them if and when needed. Gibbs stared at the older man for a few seconds longer. How could this man possibly believe that things like this didn't bother him? Every time one of his team member's get hurts it tears him apart. Finally his says, "I'm going back to the hospital. Tony is going to need us be there for him and I am damn sure when he wakes up he is going to see at least one of us. So enjoy your drinks…Mister DiNozzo."

Several hours later, Ducky found Gibbs sitting in the chair next to Tony's bed. Tony was sleeping. Ducky walked over to the bed and looked at the sleeping man, "Jethro…Michael told me that the latest accident might have cause further damage to Anthony."

Gibbs was so deep in thought that he almost jump when he heard Ducky, "W…what?"

The older man repeated himself.

Gibbs looked at Ducky and then to sleeping man; "Yes…Tony…hasn't spoken a word since he woke up."

Ducky could tell something was bothering his friend, "Jethro…are you okay?"

Gibbs looked at his friend, "Ducky…you have known me for a number of years. Do…think…I…am really a heartless bastard who can turn my emotions on and off when my friends are hurt?"

"Jethro why on earth would you ever think or even ask me such a thing? As I have told you before you are one of the most caring people I have ever met. I know your team means everything to you."

Gibbs put his head in his hands, "I…I…just don't know anymore. I…had a talk with…" The ex-marine stopped talking when he felt something touch his arm. He looked and saw a hand on his arm. He looked and saw that Tony was awake and the younger man was smiling at him. Tony patted him on the arm.

Ducky grinned. "You see Jethro…even our boy here thinks you are a good person. I don't know who has says those dreadful words to you but that person really doesn't know you like we do." Ducky looked back at Tony, "Isn't that right my dear boy?"

Tony smiled back at both men.

Gibbs couldn't help but return the smile.

Later that day Senior showed up. He knew Gibbs must be still pissed at him so he had been trying his best to avoid him. He was hoping if the rest of the team was here and he would be safe in numbers.

As soon as Senior walked into the room Gibbs decided it was time for him to leave. He told everyone he was going to get a coffee and left. He was sitting in the cafeteria staring at his coffee when he noticed Ducky had followed him. The older man bought himself a tea and decided to join Gibbs whether he wanted company or not. Ducky sat there quietly waiting for his friend to say something. Gibbs finally broke down and told his older friend what had happen between him and Senior. For once, Ducky didn't say a word and let his friend do all the talking. At the end, Ducky offer to have a talk with Senior but Gibbs asked him not to. He would rather keep it quiet so there is no friction around Tony.

The day before Tony was to go back to the facility, Doctor Ricardo had a meeting with Gibbs and Senior at the hospital. Ducky came along just incase they needed a mediator. Ricardo wanted to talk with them about the accident and Tony's prognosis. The meeting was held in the hospital's main conference room. Ricardo asked everyone to take a seat before he began to speak, "I know the accident is going to cause a set back in Tony's recovery but I am still very optimistic that he can one day be able to function in the outside world."

Gibbs knew Tony latest setback was only an accident but when the doctor said he was optimistic about Tony's future it hit raw nerve. Gibbs couldn't keep his angry down, "Look Doctor…how can you tell us there is hope for Tony when he can't speak anymore because of your staff and shoddy equipment you have at your facility?"

Ducky was surprised by his friend's outburst, "Jethro?"

The doctor looked at his old friend, "No Ducky…Gibbs is right. Tony was hurt because of our shoddy equipment." George Ricardo turned his attention to Gibbs, "I can't tell you enough how sorry my staff and I are for what happen to Tony. We had an outside specialist come in and inspect the chair. He told us that particular piece of equipment was in the process of being recalled because it had a defective hinge. We were unaware it had cause several injuries in other facilities. There is nothing we could do to change what happen to Tony but we are going to make sure it never happens again. For now…we have suspended all pool activity until all the chairs are replaced with a stronger hinge."

Senior decided to speak up, "Doctor…I am not sure I want my son to go back to your facility."

"Mister DiNozzo…I can fully understand your concerns."

Gibbs looked at Tony's father. "You have no choice in the matter. Tony is staying here."

"Gibbs…I have been meaning to talk with you about this. I…know Junior gave you the power of attorney. Believe me, I do respect his choice but it's been pretty hard on my Linda trying to split her time between her daughter and me. We would like to move Junior to a facility in New York City so he could be closer to his family. Once he is able he can come and live with us. We have a very big apartment with plenty of room. He will never want for anything."

Gibbs was caught off guard. He had no idea Senior wanted to take Tony away from him. It brought back memories of when Tony first asked him to be his health care agent. He could still remember it as if it was yesterday. It happen shortly after the Jeffrey White incident…

_He remembered the fear he felt as he slowly made his way toward the car. He had his gun drawn and pointed directly in front of him. The first thing he saw was the blood-spattered glass. His thoughts were that he was too late and SFA was already dead. The fear grew even more as he moved closer to the driver's side door. He could see Tony but he couldn't see any movement. He slowly opened the door and was filled with relief when he heard Tony speak. He could tell from Tony's voice this undercover assignment had taken a toll on the younger man. He could also tell this could be one of those times Tony must have face his own mortality._

_He could still remember how quiet Tony was on the way back to NCIS. Once they were back at NCIS Tony was allowed to remove his blood stained clothes and take a shower. When Tony was finished he met with both the Director Morrow and him. The younger man briefed them what had happened while he was with White. When Tony was finally finished with the interview he told him to go home and get some rest. _

_That night, he was working on his boat when he heard footsteps. He looked up and saw his SFA slowly descending the steps. DiNozzo had a bottle of bourbon in his hand. He grabbed two empty mason jars and wiped them clean. He handed one to the younger man and he sat his jar down on his workbench. He immediately opened the bottle and began pouring the bourbon into each of the jars. _

_Tony took a sip before he got the courage to say, "Boss…I…I…you know..."_

_He grinned a little before he said, "DiNozzo…will you just spit it out." _

"_Boss…I have been doing a lot of thinking. Today…I came close to getting myself killed."_

"_But it didn't happen."_

"_I know Boss…but it got me thinking about things. You know those life…death…things."_

"_DiNozzo it happens to all of us from time to time."_

"_Yes…but I got thinking about what would happen to me if I became incapacitated. You know…were I could never go back to work or something worst…like that. I was wondering if you…would be willing to be there for me…that is to make those life and death decisions if I was unable to."_

_He took a sip of his drink and finally said, "DiNozzo…I know your mom is dead but shouldn't you let your father make those decisions for you? After all he is your closest relative."_

"_Boss…don't get me wrong but I really do love my dad. It's just that I can't trust him enough to make the best decisions for me. You remember I told you how he left me at that hotel alone for two days?"_

_He could still remember how surprised he was, "I thought you were just pulling my leg."_

_Tony stopped grinning, "Boss…I sure wish I was…but…when it comes to my dad just remember I am not joking when I say things about him. I know I…I may be asking a lot from you but I really respect you and trust your judgment more than any person I ever met. I really don't have anyone else to ask. So…I am asking will you do this for me if the time ever comes? I…I will understand if you don't want to do it."_

_He had thought about making a joke but he knew this young man was very serious, "Yes DiNozzo…I would be honored to do it for you."_

_He can still remember the younger man letting out the breath he had been holding, "Thanks…Boss…I am really serious about this if anything ever does happen to me please and I beg you please don't let my father help in the decision making if I am injured so severely that I cannot take care of myself. With my dad's father skills, he would probably put me away in one of those facilities and then forget that I was ever there. If I become a vegetable or there is no hope for me I want them to pull the plug. I don't want to live the rest of my life hooked up to any machines."_

"_Tony…you do know you need to put all this in writing. Your father could contest it."_

_He can still remember the younger man smiling as he reached into his back pant's pocket and pulled out a huge rolled up envelope. He handed it to him, "Boss…I have been thinking about this for a while. I already talk with a lawyer…I just need you to sign it and get it notarized."_

_**Back to the present…**_

Gibbs had been so lost in thought that he didn't notice everyone in the room was now staring at him. They were waiting for him to say something and when he didn't, the situation was becoming very uncomfortable.

Ducky decided to step in, "Anthony…I do believe this is not the time nor the place to talk about this. Anthony…you and Jethro can discuss your son's future living arrangements at a later date in a more private setting. Right now, we should be just focusing more on your son's immediate needs."

Gibbs looked at Ducky with a small smile. He could always trust the older man to have his back.

When the meeting was over, Ricardo asked Gibbs to stay behind for a few minutes. He needed to talk with him in private. "Gibbs…since your are the one who is in charge of Tony's affairs…I want you to know tomorrow morning I will be meeting with the facilities insurance company and lawyers to make sure Tony is well taking care of."

Gibbs felt guilty about his earlier outburst, "Look Doc…I shouldn't have said what I did. Tony was already injured."

"Yes…but the faulty hinge caused further damage and I take full responsibility for it. I want you to know how truly sorry I am for what happen."

"Ducky did say you were a good man."

After Gibbs was finished talking with the doctor he decided to head home. He knew Senior would be with his son for a while and Gibbs wasn't in the mood to see or talk to him. He needed some time to think and the only place he could do that would be in his basement. He now knew Senior wanted to take Tony away from him. Gibbs knew he had the paperwork to back him up but Senior was married to Tony's godmother. From what Tony had told him Linda was a very wealthy woman and she could hire the best lawyers if needed. He wasn't sure if some high priced lawyer could find a loophole and take Tony away from him.

At the moment, Gibbs was just too tired to fight anymore. He poured some bourbon into a cup and swallowed the liquid in one gulp. He then poured himself another glass and sat down on the floor. He rested his back up against the workbench. He knew he had made a promise to Tony but now wondered if it might be the best thing for Tony is to go to New York. Senior may not be a responsible father but he knew from what Tony had told him Linda was a good woman and good mother. If anything she would make sure Tony was well taking care of and not forgotten.

Gibbs looked down at his drink and became angry with himself. How could he break the promise he had made to Tony? He threw the cup across the room. The liquid spilled as the cup shattered into small pieces. He got up and headed upstairs.

The next day Tony was moved back to the facility. Senior stayed for another week before he headed back up north to spend some time with his wife. Before he left he mentioned again that he would like to have his son moved to a facility up north. Gibbs told him that he was going to keep his promise that he made to his son. Tony was going to stay in DC where he belongs.

Several weeks passed but Tony still didn't say a word. He was going to physical therapy everyday. His right hand had healed enough and they were now working with him to use a walker. Once they gave him the walker it didn't take him long to be able to use it. He was doing such a great job, that half the time the staff was having trouble keeping track of him because he would like take walks at all hours of the day and night. Sometimes the staff had to take his walker away from him to make sure their patient got some rest.

Doctor Ricardo was so pleased with his progress that he decided it was time for his patient to spend the weekend outside the facility…

_I promise you Tac will find out about his Smiley in the next chapter…_

_I hope you enjoy…_


	8. Chapter 8

**The Mighty Oaks**

By Glow60

As always I want to thank you for your Reviews, Favorites and Follows. You don't know how much I appreciate and enjoy reading them.

_Now in this chapter…_

* Tony is finally able to leave the facility.

** Tac finally finds out about his child.

**Chapter 8**

For the last five minutes, Gibbs had been sitting alone in Ricardo's office and wondering why the doctor wanted to talk to him in private. A few minutes later the doctor walked in carrying a folder. He sat down at his desk and placed the folder on his desk. He smiled at Gibbs as he said, "Now that Tony is doing well. I think it is time for him to spend a little time away from the facility. I was thinking it would be good for him and I was wondering what you think about it?"

Gibbs was caught off guard as he asked, "What do you mean by away from the facility?"

"One of my staff members overhead Ducky and you talking. He said you mentioned that you would like to take him away from this place for a while. Both of you thought it might do him some good and I agree with you. How would you like to take him home for a weekend and see how it goes?"

Gibbs smiled because it was the best news he had heard in a long time and it was something he planned to talk with the doctor about but there was just one minor difference in the good doctor's plan, "How about I take him for a week? I want to take a week off from work and just spend it him."

Gibbs could tell immediately that Ricardo didn't see too pleased with that idea. Finally the good doctor says, "Okay…a week but I believe you will need some help with him."

Gibbs shook his head; "I think I can take care of him all by myself."

"Gibbs…l am pretty sure you can handle most of Tony's need but he is a good size man. You know as well as I do that you're going to need someone else to help you with some of his personal needs. Everyone here likes Tony and I am pretty sure I can arrange with one of them to come to your house each day and help. How does that sound?"

Gibbs knew the doctor was right, "Okay…when can I take him home?"

"How does two weeks from now sound to you? You can come by next Friday after work and pick him up. I will make arrangements for someone for someone to come to your house each day and help. Agree?"

"Agree."

_**Tac's World…**_

_Several weeks had passed since the harvest and the celebrations for the children. Lately, Tac had noticed his mate had acted strange around him. She seemed distant and irritable. When he tried to find out what was wrong she wouldn't tell him. He thought maybe it was time for him to go back and check on his human children and see how they were doing. Maybe she just needed a little time away from him._

_Pashasha had kept a secret from her mate and she didn't know what to do about it. For the last week she would wake up feeling very nauseous. She tried using some of her special herbs but none of them seem to work. She decided it was time for her to go visit Tac's mother Artemis. She needed another woman to talk too. _

_Pashasha told Tac that she was going to leave for a few days so she could pick some herbs for a potion she was making. Tac offered to go with him but she told him she needed some time alone to think. She promised him when she got back they would talk. It took her over a day to reach Artemis village. Pashasha found Tac's mother sitting in the village meeting area. The older woman was talking with some friends. She smiled when she saw her son's mate, "Pashasaha…it is so good to see you again." The older woman looked around and asked, "My son did not come with you?"_

"_I left him at my village. Artemis…my dear friend and mother…I need to talk with you in private."_

_Artemis stood up and said, "Come my child…we will go to my house and talk. It will give this old woman a chance to sit down and have a nice chat with her good friend and daughter."_

_When the two women arrived at Artemis' apartment the older woman invited her to sit down at the table while she went to get them something to drink and eat. The older woman sat down and asks; "Now…my child what is so important that you needed to talk with me in private?"_

_The younger female began to tell the older woman her symptoms. Artemis just sat quietly and listened. When the younger woman was finished, Artemis asked a few more questions and then got up and left the room. She returned shortly with a small box. She opened it and pulled out a black crystal necklace._

"_Pashasha have you ever seen one of these stone before?"_

"_No…it's beautiful. What is it?" _

_Pashasha reached out to touch it but Artemis stopped her hand. "I am sorry my dear…I can't let you touch it just yet. It is a special necklace that has be passed down through the healer's of my family. I never thought I would get to use it but I think it is needed now."_

_Pashasha watched as the older woman picked up the necklace and put it around her neck. The older female closed her eyes and began speak in an ancient chant. The black crystal necklace began to glow. Artemis opened her eyes. She placed her hand on Pashasha's stomach and the necklace glowed a bright red. Artemis eyes grew big as she smiled, "How is this possible?"_

_All the way home Pashasha couldn't keep the smile off her face. She could not believe this was really happening to her body. She couldn't wait to tell Tac. She knew he was going to be just as happy as she was. Even before she had ever met him, she was already in love with him. In her travels she had spent a great deal of time with Tac's mother. Artemis use to tell her many things about her son and how he had gone to Earth and fell in love with the human children. She also told her how her son had made himself the one of the protector of Earth's lost and lonely children. When she finally did meet her future mate she found him to be very attractive, confident, charming and sometimes a little on the conceited side. She knew in her heart he was the one for her. _

_As soon as Pashasha arrived back at the village, she tried to tell Tac her good news but for the rest of the day they were never alone. Glaenus, Pamphilus or one of the village children was always hanging around. The children loved Tac and he loved them. She knew part of his mate's heart would always belong to the children of Earth. _

_It was sometime after dark before they were finally alone. Tac was sitting by the fire looking up at the stars. She sat down next to him. To her it was now or never. "Tac…I need to know if you plan to go back to Earth?"_

_Tac tilted his head a little as he looked into her eyes, "Yes…I would like to check on my children and see how they are doing."_

_Her heart sank just a little, "If you do…do you plan to come back?"_

_He smiled, "I only plan to go for a little while. Pash…why do you ask?"_

"_I have something that I wanted to share with you but first I need to know that you want to be here and be with me."_

_Tac touched her face as he looked deeply into her beautiful eyes. Finally he says, "The only way I would go back to Earth and stay there is if you were to come with me but I…I do know your heart is here and will always be here."_

"_What about your children?"_

"_As I said earlier I will go back and check on them now and then but I promise I will always return here to you." _

_Tac stopped grinning when he saw the insecurity in his mate's eyes. He had never seen her like this. Pashasha had always been a very strong woman who never had a problem voicing her opinion. Now for once in her life, she seemed a little apprehensive about what she was going to say. _

_Finally his says, "Pashasha…just tell me what is it? You still love me don't you?"_

_She smiled, "I will always love you. I…I am not sure how to tell you or how it could have happen. I still can't believe it. I…I talked to your mother about..."_

_Tac was now getting a little worried, "You…talk to Artemis about what?"_

"_I needed to talk to female who has bear children. Your mother seemed…"_

_Tac cut her off, "Why would you talk to my mother about bearing children?"_

_Pashasha shyly smiled, "It is because I am carrying our child?"_

_Tac didn't say a word. He was just too stunned at the moment to say anything._

_Pashasha couldn't help but laugh. She had never seen her mate so speechless. She couldn't help it so she started laughing and it brought Tac out of his trance like state, "How…how is that possible? No child has been born in this world in eons?"_

"_Your mother thinks it might have something to do with the fact that you lived on Earth for such a long time."_

_Tac grabbed his mate and hugged her. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father of his very own child. _

_**Gibbs' World…**_

Today was the day; Gibbs smiled as he walked toward the building. He couldn't believe Tony was going to finally get out of that facility for a while and spend the week with him. Gibbs entered the building and was surprised to see Tony using his walker and walking toward him. John was following closely behind him with a wheelchair just incase Tony needed it. Gibbs couldn't help but smile when he saw that big smile on Tony's face. He decided to tease him just a little, "Tony…are you trying to make your great escape?"

The younger man stopped and looked at him and shook his head. Gibbs smiled because it reminded him so much of all the time he used to catch Tony doing something he shouldn't have been doing. Finally he says, "Tony…I was only kidding. Are you ready to leave?"

The younger man nodded.

Gibbs padded Tony on the shoulder, "Good Tony, now let's get going."

John walked the two men to Gibbs' truck. Gibbs helped Tony into the passenger's seat and strapped him in. He handed Gibbs Tony's traveling bag, his medication and a few instructions. He then handed him a folder, "This is information on the caretaker who Doctor Ricardo found to help you with Tony. He will be here tomorrow around noon to help out. If there are any questions or problems with him just call us."

John helped Gibbs to fold Tony's wheelchair and put it in the back of the truck.

When they finally arrived home, Gibbs helped Tony out of the cab of his truck. He placed Tony's walker in front of him. He waited but Tony did not move. He looked at the younger man's face and noticed he was staring at something.

_**TONY'S POV…**_

_As he reached for his walker, he looked up and saw a building. For a brief second he saw an image of a very dark place and the man who stood next to him. The man was bending over a table working on some wood. He didn't feel any fear. He felt safe…_

"Tony?"

Tony continued to stare at the house for a few seconds longer. Gibbs was starting to get a little worried so he asked. "Tony…are you okay?"

The younger man finally looked at him and nodded.

Gibbs looked toward his house and pointed to it, "Tony…do you remember this place?"

Tony looked at the house again. Gibbs could see the wheels turning as Tony tried to remember. Finally the younger man looks at him and shakes his head.

Gibbs could tell his younger friend was starting to get a little tired, "Tony…why don't we go inside? You need to get some rest because Ducky, Abby, McGee and Palmer are going to be stopping by later. They want to celebrate your freedom from the facility by watching your favorite movies and eating pizza. How does that sound?" Tony just nodded his head. The two started to slowly make they way to the house.

_**Two Weeks Earlier…**_

Word had spread throughout NCIS that Tony was finally going to be able to leave the facility and stay with Gibbs for a week. Everyone in the building knew about Tony's love for movies and also knew about Gibbs' old dinosaur TV. So, they decided to take up a collection. The money collected was to buy a TV and DVD player for Gibbs' living room.

Last Saturday McGee, Palmer and Abby went to the Mall to buy a TV and DVD for Gibbs living room. McGee with Palmer's help installed the TV while Abby went to Tony's apartment to get his favorite Movies.

Gibbs decided to do a little shopping for when Tony's comes to stay. As he was leaving he decided to check on both McGee and Palmer's progress. The two were going over the instruction when he walked into the living room.

Two hours later, both McGee and Palmer nearly jumped when they heard, "What the hell did you do with my living room and where is my old TV set?"

McGee spoke first, "Boss…your old set wasn't going to work with the…the DVD player. So we moved your old TV to the garage. I…we were very careful to make sure we didn't put a dent into it? We place a thick blanket over it so it doesn't get scratched."

Gibbs walked toward the TV. Finally he asked, "Does it have to be so damn big? It doesn't go with the rest of my furniture?"

Both McGee and Palmer did their best to suppress a grin when he said that. Gibbs saw them. The older man walked back over to them and gave the two younger men his best Gibbs stare.

McGee eyes moved from Gibbs to Palmer. He could see his friend looked like he was getting ready to go in his pants. McGee nearly grinned when he heard Abby's raven and bell ringtone. He did grin when he answered it. He quickly moved pasted Gibbs and ran toward the door. "Sorry Boss…Abby just called she needs my help carrying in one of the boxes in here."

Gibbs turned his attention back to Palmer.

_**Back to the Present…**_

Friday evening, everyone came over like they promised. Abby and McGee brought the pizza and Ducky brought the drinks. Palmer and Breena brought the chips and their homemade dip that everyone likes so much. They all sat around in the living room, eating, watching Tony's favorite movies, talking about old times and enjoyed each other's company. Everyone kept an eye on Tony to made sure he had a good time. The younger man had always liked being the center of attention. Gibbs smiled because Tony almost seemed like his old self. If Tony had talked it would have been a perfect evening.

Early the next morning Gibbs was sitting in the kitchen drinking his coffee when he heard a noise coming from the room where Tony was sleeping. He figured the younger man must have woken up. He decided to go check on him and see if he needed anything. As he headed toward the bedroom door he could still see that Tony was still asleep. Something didn't feel right so he moved a little closer and that was when he noticed someone else was in the room.

The man had his back to him and was standing only a few feet from Tony's bed. Gibb looked at his watch. It was still to early for the person from the facility to be here. Gibbs move quickly back into the hallway and grabbed his gun. Seconds later he was standing in the doorway of the bedroom with his gun pointed at the man and he ordered him to step away. The man slowly turned around.

Gibbs lowered his gun, "Thomas…what are you doing here?"

Thomas's eyes changed to dark purple catlike eyes with red specs. "Gibbs…what has happened to my Smiley? Why is he so damaged?"

"He was injured in an undercover assignment."

Thomas changed into Tac. The purple creature moved toward him until he was only a few inches from Gibbs' face, "Tell me who did this to our child and I will make him suffer. No one hurts our Smiley and gets away with it."

Gibbs could see the anger in the purple creature's face and did everything he could not to take a step back.

_Okay now Tac is here and he is going to do everything he can to help Tony. I hope you enjoy. Also do I continue with this story or not?_


	9. Chapter 9

**The Mighty Oaks**

By Glow60

As always I want to thank you for your Reviews, Favorites and Follows. Special thanks to everyone who said they liked Tac and want me to continue the story with him in it. I don't normally let reviewers' remarks get to me but this time it did. I have no intention of changing the story around to suit anyone but myself. I would rather delete this story before I did something like that. As I have mentioned in a couple of chapters, I have been in a lot of pain lately and getting very little sleep. I have been trying to get my mind off of the pain by working on this story so when I read the remarks about Tac it just got to me. Now that being said thank you again for your support it does help some.

_These are some things you need to remember…_

**Smiley** is Tac's nickname for Tony

**Thomas** is Tac's name when he is in human form.

**Terrae Antiquos** is the Ancient world of Tac's people – This is the world were all the mythology creatures exist. There will be many dangers in their journey to seek help for Tony.

_Now in this chapter…_

* The journey into Tac's world will begin here in this chapter. I hope you like.

**Chapter 9**

Gibbs didn't move as he said, "Sorry but you are too late. The bastard is dead."

Tac moved his face just a little closer to the human as he asked, "Did you kill him?"

Gibbs shook his head, "No…he killed himself."

Tac turned and looked at his sleeping child, "Shame…too bad…because I would have like to make sure he suffered for what he did to our child." Tac turned his attention back to Gibbs as he asked, "Smiley is much damaged…is he not?"

Gibbs nodded as he said, "Yes…Tony is much damaged."

"Tell me…about this damage and what is being done to fix it."

Gibbs looked over to the sleeping man. He felt very uncomfortable talking about Tony while he was in this room. He could only imagine what Tony might do if he were to wake up and see this purplish looking creature standing by his bed. Gibbs signaled Tac to follow him. The two headed toward the kitchen. By the time they entered the kitchen Tac had changed back to Thomas. The two men sat down at the table. Gibbs immediately started telling Thomas what had happened to Tony and his prognosis.

Thomas sat there quietly and absorbing everything Gibbs was telling him. Finally he says, "Before I left for my world, I asked my kinsmen to watch over my children while I was gone. I did not think I would have to ask them to watch my Smiley."

Thomas's statement was like another blow to Gibbs. It reminded him that he couldn't be trusted to protect his own.

Thomas saw the change in Gibb's expression. "What is wrong my friend?"

"Nothing."

Thomas knew something was wrong. He thought about what he had just said and realized his mistake, "Gibbs…I did not mean it was your fault."

Gibbs did not want to talk about it changed the subject; "Thomas why are you here? Tony told me that last time he saw you…you had said something about going home and spending some time with Pashasha. He said you had a thing for her and might be gone for a while."

Thomas grinned a little, "I did go home and spent time with my Pashasha. I came back to tell my Smiley some good news but now I realize I should have come back much sooner."

Gibbs thought to himself, _"Again the mention that I can't be trusted to watch over Tony."_ Gibbs didn't want Thomas asking any questions so he asked, "What did you want to tell Tony?"

"My Pashasha is going to have our child."

Gibbs raise eyebrows, "I thought you told us your people couldn't have any children?"

"Yes…I did…but something has changed. My mate and my mother believe it is because I was on earth for such a long time that maybe it cause the change."

Gibbs smiled, "Well…whatever caused it…I am happy for you. I know how much you two love children. You both will be good parents."

Thomas remembered his manners, "Thank you Gibbs…but for now I need to figure out how to repair the damage that was done to both you and my child."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, "What…what do you mean damage done to me? I am fine…but can you really help Tony?"

Thomas studied the human and than changed back into his true form. He knew when dealing with this particular human he was going to have to look more powerful. "Yes…I believe there is hope for my child but Gibbs…you are my friend. Smiley would never forgive me if I did not help you too."

Gibbs shook his head, "I am telling you I am fine…you only need to concentrate on getting help for Tony."

Tac pointed his long finger at Gibbs' head and then to Gibbs' chest, "No my friend…I can sense you are hurting here and here. You will need help too."

"No…I…"

"Gibbs…if you try to argue with me I will not let you come with us."

Tac stood up, "Now that is settles…I must take you both back to my world. It is the only way to help you both."

Gibb's didn't really like the plan so he decided to try one last thing, "Instead of going to your world, why don't you try and go inside Tony's mind like you did the last time?"

"I cannot, our child is too much damaged. If I were to try and go inside his mind right now I could damage him more. No…we take him to my world to seek the help of a healer. Gibbs…I must warn you if you continue to question me…I will leave you behind."

Gibbs didn't say a word but just stared at Tac because he knew Tac meant what he said. If Tac decides to take Tony away, he will do it with or without him. Gibbs knew this creature had the power to do whatever he wants and there was no way he would win the argument.

"Are you sure Pashasha can help him?"

"This is beyond my mate's ability. The one we will have to seek is Chiron. He is one of our ancient ones and the healer of all healers. If anyone can help him it would be him."

"Do you think he can really help Tony?"

"He will either heal our Smiley or kill all of us."

Gibbs wasn't sure he heard right, "What did you say?"

Tac ignored Gibbs and stood up, "It is time for us to prepare to leave for my home world."

Gibbs stood up, "Wait…we need to talk a little more about this Chiron guy."

"There is nothing for us to talk about." Without warning Tac turned Gibbs into a seven-year-old boy again like he did before. Gibbs tried to say something to Tac but he just shushed him. The purple creature was now towering over the man/child. "Gibbs…if I have to keep taking you into my world…you are going to need to keep some children's clothes here. It would save me some time from going out and having to get you some." Tac turned back into Thomas and headed out the door before Gibbs had a chance to say anything.

Gibbs looked down at himself. The clothes he was wearing were now way too big. He stepped out of his too big shoes, pants and underwear before he tripped over them. He was glad his sweatshirt covered most of his body but he did have to roll up his sleeves. There was not much he could do until Thomas returned so he decided to go check on Tony. He was surprise to find a small two-year-old boy sleeping in the bed. He wondered why Tac made Tony so much younger and what Tony's reaction was going to be once he wakes up. Gibbs sat in the chair next to the bed. He now had nothing to do but wait. He smiled just a little when he realized they maybe hope for Tony after all.

About thirty minutes later, Thomas returned with some children's clothes and shoes. He tossed Gibbs's his stuff and told him to put them on.

While Thomas began to dress the sleeping man-child, Gibbs needed to ask, "Why did you make Tony so young?"

"It will make him easier to carry and also pass."

"Pass?"

"Once we go into my world to find Chiron, there may be a few places were weakness is a very bad thing. If they think our Smiley is damaged…they will try to take him from us and kill him. If we pass him off as a much smaller child than no one will question why he acts the way he does."

Thomas turned his attention back to the sleeping child and began to change him into clothes that would fit him much better. It wasn't long before he noticed a pair of green eyes staring at him. Thomas smiled as he said, "Smiley…it is so nice to see you are awake. We are going on a long journey to get you help."

_**Tony's POV…**_

_When he first woke up…he was surprised to see a stranger dressing him. He didn't understand what was going on but at the same time he didn't feel threatened. The man was smiling and talking to him. Tony turned his head and looked around the room. He spotted a dark haired boy putting on shoes. When the boy was finished he looked up at him and smiled. Tony immediately recognized the blue eyes but he didn't understand how the man was now a small boy._

Gibbs had just finished tying his shoes; he stood up and walked over to the bed. He stared directly into the green eyes and studied them for a few seconds wondering what the younger man must be thinking. He finally says, "Tony…I know what you are looking at is very confusing but I am really Gibbs. This man's name is Thomas. He is a very good friend of ours and he is here to help you…to help us." Gibb corrected himself.

Gibbs stood there for a few seconds wondering how he was going to explain Thomas' alter ego. "Tony…there is something I must tell you. Thomas is not who he seems to be. He's…" Before Gibbs could say another word Thomas decided to make the change. The moment Tac appeared, Tony's eyes grew big and he tried to climb over Gibbs to get away.

Gibbs held onto Tony so he wouldn't hurt himself and at the same time yelled at Tac, "Why didn't you wait until I explained it to him?"

"You were taking too long…beside my Smiley will be okay once he knows it's me."

Gibbs began rocking Tony in his arms trying to comfort him. Finally he whispered to Tac, "Well…you plan didn't work. Your purple ass nearly scared the hell out of him."

Tac reached out for his child but Gibbs turned enough so he couldn't get him. Gibbs gave the purple creature a dirty looked as he continued rocking the man-child in his arms. He could finally sense Tony was relaxing just a little. When he was sure Tony was relaxed enough, he pushed him back just a little so he could get a better look at him. Tony still had some fear in his eyes but it wasn't as bad as before. Gibbs placed both his hands on each side of Tony's face. He wanted to make sure he had Tony's complete attention. In Gibbs' most commanding seven year old voice he said, "Tony…look at me. Remember I told you Thomas is our friend? He will not harm you. You are safe with him and me. Do you understand?"

Tony slowly nodded. Green eyes slowly turned and looked at the purple creature. Tac grinned as he asked, "Smiley…you know me and I would never hurt you…don't you?"

Almost ten minutes later, the three were standing in Tac's world. Tac was carrying Tony in his arms while Gibbs was standing next to him. It amazed Gibbs how quickly Tony fear of Tac had dissipated and all it took was Tac smiling at him.

Gibbs eyes survey the area. They were again standing again in the middle of Tac's ancestors' sacred grounds. He remembers this place and how the lifelike stone figures seemed to creep him out.

Tac looked down at Gibbs and knew what he was thinking. He grinned and told him to follow him. Once they reached the outer edge of the sacred place Gibbs could see someone had set up camp just a few hundred yards from it. As they walked closer to the campsite Gibbs recognized Pashasha, Pamphilus and Glaenus moving about.

Pashasha grinned and waved when she saw her mate. She stopped smiling when she saw he was not alone.

Tac knew the moment the smile left Pashasha's face he was in trouble. He handed Smiley to Gibbs as he went to hug his mate. She pushed him away and asked, "Why is Gibbs and this small child with you? You were just supposed to go to Earth and tell Smiley our good news and come back."

"Pash…I know…but something has happened to my child. My Smiley was hurt and the human doctors are not able to help him so I brought him here."

Pashasha looked down at the two small children, "This little one…is your Smiley? What happen? Why is he so smaller than the last time?"

When Tony realized they were talking about him he dug his head into Gibbs' shoulder. Gibbs just held him tighter and told him it was okay.

Tac looked at his mate, "Pashasha…my child is too damaged for healer on Earth to help him. I need him to see Chiron…he is the only one who can help my child."

Pashasha's eyes grew big as she looked at her mate in disbelief. She turned and looked at the two human boys. She didn't want them to hear what she was about to say. So she began speaking in their native tongue. _"TAC…ARE YOU MAD? It is too dangerous for any of us to go there."_

"_Pashasha…this is my child's only chance. I could not leave him on Earth like this. The ancient one may…be…his only hope? I have to try."_

"_Tac…you know as well as I do that the journey alone is too dangerous. Many who have sought out Chiron's help have never returned."_

"_I have to do this for my Smiley."_

Pashasha looked away for a few seconds to calm herself down. She finally turned back and looks at him. _"What about us? What about our child? We could be putting all of us in danger."_

Tac's eyes started to water as he said, _"Pashasha…I love you and our unborn child more than you will ever know but I can't leave my Smiley like this...I have to do something to help him."_

She could see sorrow in his eyes. She was ashamed and now regretted asking him to make a choice. She finally says,_ "Alright but I am going with you."_

"_No…I can't risk something happening to you or our child."_

"_I will not stay behind. Where you go…I will go." She moved closer so she could whisper in his ears, "If you try to stop me I will follow behind you. You are not leaving here without me."_

Tac knew she could be just as stubborn as he was. He really did not want her to come so he decided to try something else _"What about Pamphilus and Glaenus? They are going to need you. You need to stay here with them."_

Both Tac and Pashasha had forgotten that the two human boys could also speak their language. They had been listening to their conversation and they were not going to be left behind. Both of the boys spoke up at the same time, _"We are going with you."_

Pashasha shook her head, _"No…you two will stay with Marqui until we return."_

Glaenus moved closer as he said, _"No…were you two go we go. Are you forgetting where we came from? We are very capably of taken care of ourselves."_

"_You could be made slaves again."_

"_Smiley and Gibbs are our friends. They helped free us from Boldek and they helped our friends in the village. We want to help them too."_

Gibbs was getting very annoyed. He knew they were talking about him and Tony. "You know on Earth it is very impolite for you to talk about people in another language while they are standing there?"

The two Terrae Antiquians and the two human boys turned and looked at Gibbs.

Pashasha looked at the others and then knelt so she could be eye level with Gibbs, "You are right my friend, we are being rude and I apologized for all of us. Gibbs…I will be honest with you. I am very concern about what my mate is planning to do. What did Tac tell you about Chiron?"

"He told me your healer would either help or kill us."

Pashasha looked at her mate, "It is true what he told you but there is much more to it. Chiron is one of our ancient ones and the wisest among us. He lives in a very recluse area of our world. There are many evils there and the land itself is very unstable. Many who have tried to make the journey to see him have never come back and the ones who have come back were never the same."

Gibbs started shaking his head as he looked at Tac, "No…No…I cannot allow you four to risk your lives for us." He looked down at the small man-child. He smiled at him and the little boy returned the smile. He looked back at the others, "Please just take us back to Earth. I promise you…Tony will be fine and I will always be there to take care of him. Just take us back to Earth."

Tac took Tony from Gibbs and held him in his arms, "No…I cannot allow my child to live like this. He needs to see Chiron. He will see Chiron."

Gibbs started to argue, but Pashasha stopped him, "Gibbs, you know better than to argue with my mate when he is like this. He will do this no matter if we go with him or not."

Gibbs knew Pashasha was right. He looked at the four of them and then he eyes rested on Tony. The big green eyes were just staring at him. He finally looked back at Tac and asked, "Okay when do we leave?"

_The journey begins. I hope you enjoy._


	10. Chapter 10

**The Mighty Oaks**

By Glow60

As always I want to thank you for your Reviews, Favorites and Follows.

I am sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. As I said in previous chapters that I have been in a lot of pain lately and this past week was the worst ever. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can but I will not make any promises.

_In this chapter…_

* You are going to find out a little more about Tac, his family and why he has an obsession for helping children. I hope you like.

**Chapter 10**

"Gibbs…we will leave the first thing in the morning."

Tac turned his attention to his mate, "Pash…you and I can travel at a faster pace than these human children. We need a means of travel for them. I know it is molting season for the Griffins and the Phoenixes are at their rebirth stage. Maybe we could ask the Pegas for their help?"

Pashasha shook her head, "No…the herd has already moved to their new grazing area to the south and they will not be back for sometime."

Glaenus asked, "What about the unicorns? Pamphilus and I saw them grazing in the field early this morning. They couldn't have gone too far and they are always willing to help us."

Tac handed Smiley to his mate. "If I leave now I can asked them for their help and stop by my mother's village to pickup supplies for our journey. I can be back here by nightfall."

After Tac left, Pamphilus and Glaenus headed off to collect some wood so they could keep the fire going tonight. Gibbs offered to go with them but they told him they would be fine.

Pashasha looked down at Smiley and could tell he was tired. She wished she had something warm to give him to eat but she was afraid he wasn't going to stay awake long enough to eat it so she sat him down on a rock and gave him some bread and juice. Gibbs sat down next to Tony keeping an eye on him while Pashasha unrolled one of the sleeping mats. When she was finished she not surprise to see Gibbs standing next to her. He was carrying a sleeping Tony in his arms. Pashasha took Tony from him and placed him on the sleeping mat and covered him with a blanket. Once the two were satisfied that Tony was still asleep, they both headed back to the campfire. Pashasha began preparing the food and Gibbs just sat there watching her.

Pashasha finally turned and looked at him. She could tell he had something on his mind. She was curious, "Gibbs…what are you thinking?"

Gibbs looked at her and was debating on telling her. Finally his says, "I know there is no stopping Tac but I am still very concerned about you and the boys risking your lives for us."

She reached down to put some more flour in the bowl, "Gibbs…it is our choice. YOu and Smiley are part of our family now…yes?"

Gibbs nodded, "Yes…but…what if you or one of the boys gets hurt or worst? I will never forgive myself."

She smiled, "What will happen will happen but I am not worried because I know my Tac will protect us."

"What about the child you carry? Aren't you worried?"

Pashasha looked down at her stomach and then back to him. Gibbs could see there was no worry or fear in her dark purple catlike eyes as she said, "My Tac will protect us all."

Gibbs smiled just a little, "You put a lot of faith in your mate's ability?"

She smiled, "I believe in him. He will do everything he can to help those he cares about and he will punish those who try to harm us."

Gibbs grinned just a little, "Yes…I have seen what Tac is capable of doing and I would never want to be a target to his anger."

The female laughed, "Gibb…you are very wise but you think too much. Maybe it is time for you step back just a little. Let my Tac lead the way. I promise you my Tac will protect us. At the end we will be fine."

Gibbs was just a little puzzled, "How can you say that after you yourself said it was dangerous where we are going?"

Pashasha smiled, "Yes…I did say that. There will be many dangers but I put my faith in my mate. I know at the end everything will be alright."

Gibbs just smiled and hoped she was right.

The two friends continued to talk until Pamphilus and Glaenus returned. The boys had to make two trips before they were satisfied they had enough wood to keep the fire going throughout the night. When they were finished they join the others at the campfire.

Like he promised, Tac returned just before nightfall. He was with two unicorns who were carrying supplies from the village. Tac removed the provisions from the animals' backs. When he was finished, the unicorns left to go forage in the woods and he joined the others by the campfire. For the next hour they all sat around the campfire enjoying the food and talking about the journey ahead of them.

When it was time for Pashasha's boys to go to sleep they were still pretty wound up and too excited. She decided to make them some of her special tea. She asked Gibbs if he wanted some. At the time Gibbs was not aware of the effect it would have on him. After a few sips of the tea, he was having trouble staying awake. He decided to call it a night and headed to where Tony was sleeping. He quietly slipped under the blanket so he would not wake up his little friend. It wasn't long before he too was sound asleep.

Gibbs was still asleep when the early morning light began seeping through the trees and brothering his eyes. He could hear voices and sounds of movement. He almost panic when he reached out and realized he was alone. He sat up immediately and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He looked around and finally saw Tony sitting on Pashasha's lap. His young friend was eating a piece of bread while the female was talking with him.

Gibbs stood up and stretched a little. As he was doing so he spotted six unicorns, Tac and the boys. Pamphilus and Glaenus were helping to pack up things and Tac was securing their stuff on two of the unicorns. Gibbs decided to see if he could help. As he was walking toward them he was pleasantly surprised to see his old friends Zashous and Tashous in with the group of unicorns. Both unicorns immediately recognized him and moved toward him. Gibbs patted the unicorns on their manes. He looked toward Tony and still remembers Tony's reaction when he first saw Tashous. He now wondered how this two-year-old Tony was going to react to Tashous this time.

Gibbs looked toward Tac and asked, "Why didn't you wake me up? I would have helped."

Tac stopped and he studied him for a few seconds. He smiled and said, "I know you would have. Gibbs…did you sleep well?"

Gibb stared at his purple friend for a few seconds before he realized something and asked, "The tea had a sedative properties in it…didn't it?"

Tac laughed and headed toward the campfire. The packing made him hungry again. Gibbs followed behind him. He sat down next to Tony and noticed Pashasha kept smiling at him. He wanted to say something to her about the tea but decided to keep it to himself? He was actually grateful to her because he felt well rested.

After they ate it was time for them to leave. Pamphilus and Glaenus mounted their unicorns. Gibbs took Tony's hand and tried to lead him toward Zashous but Tony wouldn't budge. Gibbs stopped and looked at him. He could see Tony's eyes were fixed only on Tashous. Gibbs looked at the unicorn and back at Tony.

"Tony…do you want to ride Tashous?"

Tony nodded shyly. Gibbs couldn't help but smile, "Okay Tony…if you want to ride Tashous then we will ride Tashous." Gibbs watched as if on cue the black and white unicorn knelt on all fours so they could climb up on it. Tony tried to walk toward the animal but his legs were still kind of weak. If Gibbs hadn't helped him he would have fallen. Once Tony was safely on Tashous, Gibbs pulled himself up and sat behind him. Tony turned and smiled at him. Gibbs had not seen that smile in such a long time and realized how much he missed it.

"Tony…you like Tashous?"

Tony nodded and for the first time since the pool accident he spoke, "Gooo."

Gibbs couldn't believe his ears. "Tony…what did you just say?"

"Gooo."

Gibbs looked at the others. He could tell they were just as surprised as he was. Gibbs turns his attention back to Tony. The small man-child was only focusing on Tashous. Gibbs wasn't really sure what to do next so he waited. Finally Tony turned his head and looked at him, "Make…Tash…ooos…gooo."

Before Gibbs could say anything, the unicorn stood up and started to move on his own accord. Tony let out a squeal of delight and clapped his hands. Gibbs was too surprised to say anything. He turned to look at the others and could see they were just as surprised as he was…that is with the exception of Tac. In all the time Gibbs has known this purple being he had never seen him without any expression on his face. Tac just stood there for a few seconds and stared at Tony. Gibbs was now wondering what was going through his purple friend's mind. Tac finally looked at him but did not say anything as he moved ahead to take the lead.

They traveled most of the day only taking breaks when needed. Gibbs noticed during the breaks every time Tony would move away from the unicorn he would become quiet. He tried to ask Pashasha about it but she looked at Tac and told Gibbs she would talk to him later about it.

It was just a couple of hours before nightfall when Tac decided it was time to setup camp. Tac, Gibbs, Pamphilus and Glaenus removed the supplies from the unicorns' back so they could go forage in the woods. Once they were finished the four collected wood for the campfire. Afterwards, Tac took the two boys with him to scout the area.

Gibbs sat next to Tony by the campfire while Pashasha began to prepare the food.

Pashasha kept looking at Smiley and now and then he would smile at her. She couldn't help but return the smile. At one point she handed him a piece of fruit she was cutting up to put into the stew. He reached out and took the piece and put it into his mouth. He grinned as the sweet taste of the fruit as it touches his mouth. He put out his little hand for more. She smiled and gave him another piece.

Gibbs watched them for a few seconds longer before he asked, "Pashasha…why did Tac's react the way he did when Tony spoke?"

She stops what she was doing and just stares at him.

Since she seemed like she wasn't going to say anything he decides to continue, "I would have thought he would be happy to see Tony talking again."

She turns back to the food she was preparing, "My mate has a lot on his mind right now."

Gibbs got this feeling that she really didn't want to talk about it. So he decides to try something else, "Why did Tony start speaking when he was on Tashous back?"

Pashasha finishes what she was doing and sat down next to Tony. She picks him up and places him on her lap as she hands him another piece of fruit. The small man-child smiles and takes it from her. "Gibbs…it appears our Smiley and Tashous has a special healing bond."

"So Tashous…can heal Tony?"

She looks at Gibbs, "Yes and no…as you noticed it has its drawbacks. It only works when Smiley and Tashous are close to each other. I can sense a very strong energy between the two of them."

"The last time we were here Tony seemed to be afraid of Tashous more than anything? What has changed?"

"Tashous could sense Smiley's damage and only wants to help?"

"Do all unicorns have the ability to heal?"

"No…just the ones who are descendants of Tabloe."

"Tabloe?"

"Yes…he had strong healing powers. When he was alive many of our kind would seek his help."

"What happen this Tabloe?"

Pashasha acted a little nervous about what she was going to say, "Gibbs...Tac's mother Artemis once told me a story about her mate Sathdeillseilfjsltleuladkd and her son. At the time Tac was just a youngling. She told me it was the first time she had ever seen a human before. Pashasha looked down at Tony and hugged him a little tighter as she began to tell the story…

_Tac's father Sathdeillseilfjsltleuladkd was the village leader before his wife. One day he decided to visit the place of his ancestors so he could meditate. As he entered their family's sacred place he spotted something lying in the bushes. He used his hands to push the branches away so he could get a better look at it. The first thing he notices the creature was very small and unconscious. Its hair was the color of the firebird and its skin was grayish pink covered with many…many black and purple bruises and large welt marks. The leader picked the small unconscious creature up and carried it back to his village. He hoped his mate would be able to help it._

_When Sath arrived home he found his mate and son working in their garden. __Artemis__ immediately moved toward the wounded creature her mate was carrying. She was shocked to see the small creature and how badly it was injured. She took it from her husband's arms and carried it into their home. She sent her mate to fetch some water and heat it up. She told her son to get some blankets and place them on the table. Once the table was covered she gentle laid the poor little thing down. She removed the rags it was wearing so she could get a better look at the injuries. _

_The first thing she noticed was the creature was a male and an adolescent. She fought back the tears as she looked over the body. There were bruises, welt marks and cuts all over the body. She told her young son to go to the garden and pick her special healing herbs. She hope they would work on this creature like it do for them._

_A little later her Sath entered the room carrying a bowl with warm water and several cloths. He sat the bowl down on the table. "Will it survive?"_

_She looked at her mate, "Sath…it is a he. I don't know how you do it but you always seem to bring home these helpless little things for me to heal."_

_Sath studied the creature before he said, "We still have to try. We can't just give up on him. My love…in all your travels as a healer, have you ever seen a creature that looks like this? He is so small with pink skin and red hair?"_

"_No…I have not…this poor child has been abused for a very long time. I don't know anything about his species and I am not sure I can even help him but I will still try."_

_For the next five days the three kept vigil over the small child. Finally on the sixth day things started to change for the good, while Tac was watching the boy he noticed a pair of blue eyes staring at him. He ran to get his parents. When they arrived, they found the bed empty and the child cowering in the corner of the room hiding behind some baskets. It took them a while to convince the boy to come out of his little hiding place._

_As the days passed, the marks on the boy's body began to fade away and the child was starting to respond to them more. He no longer feared them but he still would not speak. When the child was well enough Sath would take the child for walks. Sometimes Tac would go with them. They would walk around the village so the villagers would get use to seeing him. On one of the walks they decided to go outside the village, the boy spotted a beautiful black unicorn with red eyes foraging in the woods. The boy stopped and watched it with awed. When the unicorn started moving toward him the boy hid behind Sath for protection. When the unicorn saw the boy's reaction it stopped immediately. _

_Sath knelt down in front of the child so he could be eye level with him. "Child…I would like you to meet my old friend…Tabloe. He means you no harm. He only wants to meet you. Do you understand?"_

_The boy just stared at him._

_The leader nodded to Tac and his son walked toward the unicorn and began petting the unicorn. The human boy watched for a few seconds and than slowly moved toward the animal. He reached out to touched the horn and for the first time the child spoke. It was just one word but it was something. When the three returned home Sath told his mate what had happened. Artemis was not surprised it happened. She knew of Tabloe's abilities and it did not surprise her that their old friend got the child speaking. _

_The next day, Sath and Tac took the boy to where they had last seen Tabloe. The boy grinned when he saw the unicorn. When the unicorn saw the boy, it got down on all fours. The boy immediately climbed on the back of the unicorn, he turned looked at Sath and began to talk in another language. It took Sath a little while but he finally found out the boy's real name was Egan._

_This time when they went home the boy continued to speak. They began to teach the boy their language. Once they could understand each other they tried to find out what happen to the child but boy didn't want to talk about it._

_One day, Artemis was combing the tangles out of the Egan's red hair. She joked with him, "Child…if you don't take care of your hair I will have to cut it off."_

_Egan immediately started crying, "I don't care…I hate it. I hope you do cut it off." He turns and looks at her, "Please…can you cut my hair off for me?"_

_Artemis lifted the boy's chin so she could look into his eyes. "Egan…why would you say such a thing." _

"_I hate it. It has caused me a lot of pain."_

"_Your hair is beautiful."_

"_My hair is hair and it is a sign of evil."_

"_Who told you such a thing? _

"_The High Priest told me…when I was born my parents didn't want me because of my red hair. They gave me to him to do whatever he wanted to do with me. When I was old enough the priest took me to the mountains to sacrifice me to the gods. He tied me to a post and left me to die. I don't know how long it was but I somehow managed to escape. I traveled for days and found this cave and entered it. It was the last thing I remember before Sath found me. Please Artemis…I am begging you to cut my hair off."_

_Artemis stared at the child and was not sure what to say or do. Finally she says, "I will do not such thing. I think your hair is beautiful. The color of what your hair does not make you evil."_

_That night Artemis told Sath what Egan had told her. _

_The next day, Sath decided to take Tac and Egan to meet a very special friend of his. The trip was going to take them over week to get there and back. He knew it was going to be hard for the human boy to travel on foot so invited Tabloe to come with them. _

_Several days later, they were standing at the bottom of a very tall mountain. Sath told Tac and Egan to set up camp while he leaves to visit his friend. It was almost nightfall when the leader returned. He was traveling on the back of a huge bird with fiery red feathers. The leader jump off the back of the bird as it set down on the ground._

_Egan was amazed the creature. The leader introduced the bird to the boy. The bird bowed its head. _

"_Egan…this is Vak. He is a long time friend of my family? What do you think of him?"_

"_He is so beautiful."_

_The leader turned and looked at the bird, "I agree with you. My friend Vak is one of the most beautiful majestic creatures in my world. The feathers are the same color as your hair. If Vak is beautiful that that means you are beautiful. Egan…we love the color of your hair. As long as you live here you will be safe and always loved. There is not need to cut your red hair. We like it the way it is. Do I make myself clear?"_

_The boy just nodded._

_When they returned home, it was now harvest time. Everyone was busy. For the first time in Egan's short life he was happy and he felt so loved. Each member of the village treated him like he was theirs. He had never felt so happy in all his life. _

_Things changed…it was several weeks after the harvest, Sath had to meet with other leaders of neighboring villages. He was going to be gone for a few weeks. He asked Tac to keep Egan company while he was gone. Tac didn't mind because he loved Egan like a brother. Each day Tac and Egan would go see Tabloe. Tac would sit by the tree watching the boy riding the unicorn. On the fourth day, something happen. While the boy was riding the unicorn they both vanished in mid air. Tac ran to the very spot they disappeared but didn't see anything except where the unicorn's tracks stopped. He ran back to the village to get help. The villagers spent the rest of the day looking for the boy and the unicorn but without any luck._

_When Sath finally returned, he was heartbroken when he heard the news. He went to the area to see if he could find the child. When he had no luck, both Artemis and Tac tried to convince him to come home but he wouldn't. He told them he was not going anywhere until he finds Egan._

_As days passed, Tac would still go to see his father and try to convince him to come home. Eventually Sath accused Tac of being neglectful and blamed him for the lost of their human child. Tac was devastated. Artemis tried to explain to her son that it was not his fault but he wouldn't listen to her. He stopped going to see his father._

_A month later, Sath finally found entrance to the other world. No one was around to see him enter it. A few days passed, Artemis went to check on her mate. She could not find any sign of him. She went home and told her son. Tac ran to the place to look for his father but he could not find him. He blamed himself because he should have been there for his father._

_Several months passed, Sath finally did returned home but he was not alone. He was carrying a small child in his arms. The child was injured and very malnourished. He begged his mate to help the child. She did everything she could but the child died. Sath was heartbroken. He wrapped the child up in blanket and picked the still body up in his arms. He carried the child it to his family sacred place. Both Artemis and Tac followed behind him. Once there, Sath laid the child on the ground and he began to dig a grave with his bare hands. He placed the child into the grave. He reached into a bag he had__been carrying and pulled out two small containers. He placed the containers next to the still body of the child and then began covering the child and the containers. When he was finished Sath stood up and whispered his goodbyes._

_That night Artemis asked her mate about the boy and the two containers. _

_Sath looked at his mate, "I found the child living in the streets. He was fighting with dogs for food. Artemis…you would not believe how some of the humans treats their young."_

"_I am sorry but the child was too far gone. Sath did you find out what happen to Egan and Tabloe?"_

"_Yes…when Egan returned to his world, his people saw a fiery red-haired boy riding on the back of a black horse with a horn and red eyes. His people thought they were both evil and stoned them to death. They burned the bodies and buried them in a secret place. It took me a while but I convinced their high priest tell me where they were buried. I brought their ashes home where they belong."_

_**Present time…**_

Gibbs watched as Pashasha wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked at Gibbs, "Artemis told me Tac had been eavesdropping and he overheard everything. He took it hard. He confronted his father about it and called him a liar. A few days later, Sath disappeared. Some believe Sath went back to Earth to help the children and others believe he is still on this world."

"What does Tac think?"

"Tac won't talk about it…but his mother told me she believes her son had originally gone to Earth to find his father but when he saw how some of the children were being mistreated he vowed to stay there and help them. Artemis told me she believes her son is trying to make amends for what happen to Egan."

Pashasha stopped and smile when Tony reached up and wiped a tear off her cheek. It was his way of trying to comfort her. She kissed his fingers.

Gibbs had more questions but Tac and the boys returned. The boys were excited and spent the next hour talking about everything they saw…

_I won't make any promises of when I can post the next chapter it will depend on how I feel. _

_I hope you like._


	11. Chapter 11

**The Mighty Oaks**

By Glow60

As always I want to thank you for your Reviews, Favorites and Follows.

_Now in this chapter…_

_* The journey continues._

_** Tony has a new friend._

_*** You will find out a little more Tac past. _

_Special Note – Kappa (Japanese folklore) - A Japanese creature that lures children into the water and drowns them. This creature does exist in Tac's world. Gibbs encounter it the last time he was in Tac's world. The Kappa almost cost him his life._

**Chapter 11**

In the early morning hours, they packed up all their stuff up and headed out. For the first hour everyone barely spoke a word because they were all enjoying listening to Tony talk. It seems the more he sat on Tashous, the more he seemed like his old self. At one point the man-child turned and asked Gibbs how they ended up in Tac's world. When Gibbs explained it to him Tony seemed to accept it without question. Gibbs purposely left out the part of how dangerous this journey was going to be. He knew if Tony knew the truth their journey would end right here and now. There would be no way Tony would be willing to risk anyone's life for his.

Around midmorning they arrived at the edge of a river. Tashous, Zashous and the rest of the unicorns started acting nervous and refused to go any further. Tac signaled Pashasha to stay back with the others while he checked it out. The closer he got to the moving water the more he could smelled it. He turned and said, "A kappa lives here. We can't chance crossing here with the children. We need to head down stream and find safe place to cross."

Gibbs didn't say a word but he did remember the water monster from the last time he was here. It brought back flashes of the past. He can still remember being dragged into the water and drowned. If it hadn't been for Tac breathing life back into him he would not be here today. Gibbs looked at Tony and still could remember how traumatized the younger man was he thought he was dead. Gibbs could see Tony was shaking slightly. He put his hand on Tony's shoulder and whispered, "It's okay Tony. It's okay. Tac is going to find a safer place for us to cross."

They traveled several miles downstream, before Tac finally found a safe place for them to cross. As they were crossing the water Gibbs could see Tony started shaking just a little. He could understand his younger companion's fear because he felt it too. The two were very relieved once they were safely across. Gibbs hopped off the unicorn and helped Tony down. Tony looked around and began to squirm a little, "Little Boss…I have to go pee real bad."

Gibbs couldn't help but grinned when Tony called him little Boss. Seconds later, he saw Tony running toward the bushes. Tony suddenly stopped and looked very confused. It took Gibbs a moment to remember what Pashasha had said. Gibbs walked over and took Tony's hand and led him behind the bushes. When Tony was finished Gibbs took him down to the river so they could wash up. When they were finished they head back up to help the others.

While Tac was removing their supplies from the unicorns, Pashasha asked Pamphilus and Glaenus to go gather some wood for a campfire. Gibbs wanted to help so he decided to go with them. Tony was left with Tac and Pashasha. Tac smiled at his child but his Smiley just stood there staring him. It became a little awkward at the moment for the purple native; he looked around and finally spotted something that might help the situation. He picked the small boy up and placed him on his shoulders. He told Pashasha what they were going to do and grabbed a bag and headed toward some fruit trees.

A few minutes later the two were picking fruit; Tac was doing all the talking while his Smiley picked the fruit. The purple native told his little companion about some of the things they use to do together. Tony just smiled as he grab a fruit and drop it into the bag Tac was holding. When they were finish picking all the fruit Tony could reach, Tac set him down on a rock and told him not to move while he picks some more.

While Tony was watching Tac, he started hearing a strange noise. It sounded like a hummingbird flapping its wings. The noise was coming from the bushes just a few feet away. Tony slowly stood up so he would not lose his balance. He walked toward the sound. The closer he got the louder the sound became. He stopped…the sound was now just in front of him. He moved the branches on the bush until there was an opening and he could see through to the other side. His eyes grew big when he saw what was making the noise. Five feet from him was a small hovering winged creature. It looked like a hairless dog with a pair of hummingbird wings. The creature's skin was gray. It had white feathers on its head, wings, paws and tail. It was no bigger than the palm of his hand. Tony started giggling and reached out to touch it.

Meanwhile…Tac heard his child giggling and he looked down and did not see his Smiley where he had left his sitting. Tac looked around and finally spotted his child. Smiley seem to be fascinated with something behind some bushes. Tac slowly walked toward him and bent down next to his child so he could see what his child was looking at. He smiled when he saw what it was, "Smiley…do you know what you have here?"

The still smiling Tony looked at Tac and shook his head.

The purple creature took both of Tony's little hands and cupped them together. Tony watched with fascination as the little hovering creature flew into his hands. Tony squealed in delight as it flew out of his hands and began to hover just a few inches in front of him.

Tac laughed, "Smiley…this little creature is called a Enilaf. I use to see them around my mother's garden in the summer. My mother doesn't like them because they can be pesky little nuisances and they also ate her favorite healing plants. I on the other hand, use to have a lot of fun playing with them. They can be very entertaining and…"

It was at that very moment Tac heard Pashasha calling his name. He reluctantly stood up and picked up the small boy. He placed Tony on his hip and noticed his child's attention was still on the Enilaf. "Smiley I am sorry but we have to go. Now…why don't you wave goodbye to your little friend. Don't worry, I am pretty sure we will probably see it again." Tony looked disappointed as he waved his goodbyes.

Tac reached down and pick up the bag of fruit, "Well…my little friend…we better get this fruit to Pashasha or she will make us go to bed without any food. I for one am hungry and I want to eat."

The two friends headed back to the campsite. Tac proudly handed Pashasha the fruit. She looked at it and decided to make a nice hot fruit stew with it. She took the bag and began to prepare the fruit for the stew. When the food was finally ready, everyone sat around the campfire. Gibbs sat next to Tony. He smiled when Tac told him how Tony had helped to collect the fruit. Pashasha handed Gibbs Tony's bowl but Gibbs was surprised when Tony's little hands reached for the bowl and took the bowl himself. Tony placed the bowl on the ground between his legs and slowly began putting a spoon full of stew into his mouth. Every now and then some of it would fall back into the bowl. Gibbs watched for a few seconds longer to make sure his little companion was doing okay. When he was satisfied he turned his attention to his own bowl of food. He smiled when he took the first bit. The stew was really delicious. He could not believe that it was made from fruit. He thought it would be very sweet but it wasn't.

When they were finally finished eating, Pamphilus and Glaenus begged Tac to tell them some more stories about his time on Earth.

Pashasha raised her eyebrows as she started to clean up. She loved his stories too but she would occasionally accuse him of having a big ego because he liked to talk so much about himself.

Gibbs offered to help her but she told him she was fine and to sit and enjoy the story telling.

As Tac started to tell his story he noticed Smiley was just sitting quietly and watching everyone. He reached down and scooped his little man-child up into his arms and placed him onto his lap. He smiled at his child and was pleased when Smiley returned the smile.

Tac turned his attention back to his audience, "Let's see…as I told you many times before, when I originally went to Earth I had no real plans of staying there for long. I just want to see what it was like." Tac hated to lie but he didn't want anyone know the truth. It was a secret he had always kept to himself. "As I traveled I became curious about the world and its inhabitants. I found it to be a very beautiful world but I did not like how some humans treated others especially when it came to their younglings."

Pamphilus and Glaenus both chimed in at the same time, "So…you stayed there to help children like us."

Tac grinned because these two boys never seemed to be tired of his stories. "Yes…I did. Let's see…which story haven't I told you yet? Did I ever tell you the story about the two brothers who lived in this very…very tall tower in England?"

Both boys shook their heads.

Tac smiled as he began telling his story, "One day I was walking along the River Thames and I came across this huge castle. I was curious about it so I decided to check it out. In one of the towers I could hear children playing. I became curious, so I climbed the outside of the tower and peeked inside. I saw two little boys playing a game and they look like they were having a lot of fun and you know me I can't walk away from fun stuff like that. So…I asked the two boys if I could play. At first they looked shocked but the older of the two boys stepped in front of younger boy as if to protect him from me. The boy asked if I was a commoner. At the time, I really did not know what a commoner was and I also didn't like his attitude toward me. So I told him no. The boy said he had never seen anyone like me before so I must be a commoner. I told him I was not and that I was a Terrae Antiquians. The boy sniffed the air and then tells me I stink so I had to be a commoner."

Everyone around the campfire started laughing.

Tony didn't understand why they were laughing so he leaned a little back against Tac. Tac hugged him a little tighter to assured him everything was okay.

Tac turned his attention back to his little audience and continued with his story of the two little boys who lived in the tower. "The two brothers were named Edward and Richard and they were the sons of a king. They would never let me forget that they were of royal blood. These two little boys were the ones who taught me their version of hide-in-seek. We played it all the time."

At the end of his story Tac left out the part of what happened to the two boys and what he did to avenge their deaths. Even to this day it still haunts him and every time he thinks about the two boys, he remembers he had seen the signs but he didn't want to believe them. If he had acted on them in time he could have brought those two precious boys back to his home world. Edward and Richard would have been alive and safe today. Maybe they were be sitting here with them at the campfire instead those two precious little brothers being dead. It was the first time he had ever killed and he did it with no remorse. He had gone home for a while but it was his mother who encouraged him to do what his heart told him. When Tac returned to Earth, he vowed to protect as many children as he could. It was a decision he never regretted.

It was getting late when Glaenus begged Tac to tell them the story about how he met Smiley. Tac looked down at his child. He really didn't want to talk about Smiley while he was in this condition. He looked up at the sky. "We still have a long way to go. I am sorry my little friends but I think it is time for you to get some sleep. We need to get up early in the morning."

Pamphilus and Glaenus headed to their bed mats. Tac could still hear them talking about his story and he grinned. He turned his attention to his child and hugged him.

Seconds later, Gibbs was standing next to him. He reached out, "Let me take Tony. I will get him settle in. Tac…I read the history on those two brothers. I…am sorry for your loss."

Tac bowed his head in acknowledgement. He watched as Gibbs took his child and helped Smiley lay down on one of the bed mat. Gibbs lay down next to him and covered them both. It didn't take long for Gibbs to fall asleep. Tony on the other hand was having trouble sleeping. He kept hearing a humming noise. He looked around and didn't see anything. As he closed his eyes he felt something touch his nose. He opened his eyes and smiled. The little Enilaf creature was hovering right in front of his face. He smiled and opened his blanket just a little. The creature flew inside and lay next to him. Tony lowered the blanket and within seconds they were both asleep.

Meanwhile, Tac was hungry again and decided to have some fruit. Pashasha looked at the sleeping boys and smiled, "Humans never seem to have the same stamina as we do."

Tac as he took a bite of the fruit "Yes…I have noticed that."

Pashasha sat down next to her mate. She unrolled one of her maps and held it so they can both look at it. "Tac…in less than a week, we will be at the entrance to the Northern Great Forest Valley. We need to make a decision now because I have heard so many bad things about the female leader Ajattara and her forest demons that live there. Maybe…it would be wise for us to avoid this valley after all and go around it?"

Tac looked at his mate and then pointed to areas on the map. "No…it will take us weeks longer to reach our destination. Pash…I have also heard about her and followers. I have heard she keeps sentries here and here. We can avoid them by climbing this mountain and go through the valley here. We just need to be very careful and keep out of their sight."

"What about the active volcano? I have felt small tremors now and then?"

Tac took a bite out of his fruit, "We will keep our distance from it."

Pashasha just shook her head. She knew her mate had his mind made up and he wasn't going to change it. She decided to get her mind off of what was coming. She stood up and looked up the stars, "It is beautiful tonight is it not?"

Tac looked up in the direction his mate was looking, "Yes it is a beautiful night."

She started to walk toward the river, "I am hot, I think I will go for a swim maybe it will help to cool me off." She turned and looked at Tac, he was still sitting by the fire. It really annoyed her how smart he was except when it comes to romance? She looks at him seductively but he still just sat there. Finally she ask, "Are you going to join me or not?"

Tac jumped up when he finally realized what she wanted and all he could say was, "You could have mentioned the you wanted me to come with you."

She just shook her head and kept her whispered to herself, _"My love…I sometimes wonder how smart you really are?"_

_I hope you enjoy. I will post the next chapter when I can. _


	12. Chapter 12

**The Mighty Oaks**

By Glow60

As always I want to thank you for your Reviews, Favorites and Follows.

_Now in this chapter…_

_* The journey continues. _

_Special Note – Wikipedia - In zoology, a folivore is a herbivore that specializes in eating leaves. Mature leaves contain a high proportion of hard-to-digest cellulose, less energy than other types of foods, and often toxic compounds._

_**Chapter 12 **_

_**The Northern Great Forest Valley…**_

Four days later, they arrived at the base of the mountain but it was too late in the day to make the climb so they decided to set up camp. Tac took the two boys with him to check the best route up the mountain. Gibbs stayed with Pashasha and Tony. That night they ate and went to bed early.

It was first light when the unicorns slowly entered the campsite. Tac with the help of the boys and Gibbs packed up their supplies and strapped them to the back of the unicorns. When they were finished packing, they began their ascend up the mountain. It was a little before noon when they finally reached the top. The view was breathtaking. The valley was full of colors and it reminded Gibbs of a field full of flowers but in this case it was a forest full of colorful foliage from the trees. About halfway into the valley he could see a huge river with several huge waterfalls.

Tac turned to the others, "We will setup camp here. No campfires tonight or while we are in the valley. We don't want to attract any attention to ourselves. Tomorrow at first light, we will start descending down the mountain."

It was just before nightfall, when Gibb found Tac standing alone near the cliff. His purple friend looked like he was deep in thought. Gibbs had been wanted to talk with him about something and now seem like the best time, "Tac…the other day…I couldn't help but overheard you and Pashasha talking. She mentioned something about someone called A…Ajat…tara and her forest demons living in this valley. Who and what are they?"

Tac grinned just a little because he always seemed to underestimate this one peculiar human. "Gibbs...the forest demons are nothing but pure evil. They do not like anyone entering their valley. If they find us they will take what they want and killed the rest."

"If this valley is so dangerous why don't we just avoid it altogether? We could go around it. You did tell me that time has no meaning to us while we are here."

Tac looked back at his mate. She was talking with Smiley and her two boys. Tac turned his attention back to Gibbs. For the first time Tac voiced his concerns, "Gibbs…I am worried for everyone's safety. When I first brought Smiley and you here, I did not plan on taking the others with us. My Pash is starting to show just a little and the longer we are on this journey it could become very uncomfortable and unsafe for her to travel. I must do what I can do to get everyone home safely especially my Pash. I want our child to be born in a safe place…"

Gibbs looked back at the others and himself had his concerns too.

The next day, it took them most of the morning to descend the mountain. Ever now and then they could feel very small tremors and a few rocks would fall. Once they finally reached the bottom Gibbs was again totally at awed. The trees were equal in size of the great Redwoods of Earth. Their leaves multi colored. The thing that stuck him the most was the fact this area looked untouched.

For the next two days they traveled with very few breaks. At night they would setup camp and take turns keeping guard. Sometimes it was hard to get sleep when the ground shook.

On the third day, they stopped for a few minutes to observe what looked like very large slow moving yellowish and blue-gray giant sloths. The mammal-like creatures were almost the size of elephants. They were too busy eating the leaves to pay any attention to the newcomers. Tac told the humans that these animals are folivores and were harmless.

On the fourth day they arrived at the river. It was wide and the current was very swift. Tac told everyone to stay where they are while he scouts the area to see if he could find a safe crossing. It was almost an hour later when he returned and told them he found what he thought might be a safe place to cross.

Once they were at the crossing, Tac took the lead. The unicorns carrying the supplies were next. Pashasha and her two boys were right behind them with Gibbs, Tony and Tashous taking up the rear. Just as the little group was about halfway across the river the ground began to shake violently. The unicorns carrying the supplies panic and took off. Tac rushed to help Pashasha and the boys to shore. Once he got them to safety, he saw Tashous ran passed him without any riders. Tac turned just in time to see Gibbs and Tony being carried down the swift the river and heading toward the falls. Seconds later the two were gone.

The current was now too swift for him to jump in so he ran along the shoreline to the cliff. He looked down and couldn't see any sign of his two humans. He looked around to see the best place for him to climb down. He needed to find it quickly if there is any chance of finding them alive.

Meanwhile down at the bottom of the waterfall, both Gibbs and Tony had somehow managed to survive the fall and miss hitting the rocks. The two ended up in much calmer waters. Gibbs was able to help Tony to the shoreline. While they both were trying to catch their breaths Gibbs looked up. All he could see was the falls and few trees. The cliffs looked too steep to climb. He wondered how they were going to be able to climb back up.

They rested for a few minutes before Gibbs decided it was time for them to see if there was a way back up the cliff. An hour passed, Gibbs heard a noise. He was not sure what or who it might be so he decided it was best for them to hide. Gibbs looked around and spotted a hole in one of the huge trees. It was large enough for them to hide in. He went in first to make sure there was nothing living in there. When he was satisfied it was empty he pulled Tony in with him. He had Tony sit down in the back as far as he could.

Gibbs moved closer to the entrance and watched as several natives walk passed them. He moved back a little and stepped on a twig. It made a noise and one of the demons heard it and turned. Gibbs heard the demon say something to his companions. They turned and started making their way toward the tree. Gibbs looked back at Tony. He knew there was no way he could protect his little friend against these three. He thought for a second of giving himself up but that would leave Tony alone and he couldn't do that. He was at a lost at what to do when something flew by him. Gibbs looks outside and watched as the little creature flew around the demons. One of the demons swiped at it and hit it hard. The little creature hit a tree and fell to the ground. The demons laughed and turned around and started walking away.

Gibbs waited until they were out of sight. He went to check on the little creature that had saved them. He found it lying on the ground and it looked very dead. He didn't realize at the time that Tony was behind him. The smaller man-child looked down at the little creature. Gibbs watched as tears started falling down Tony's cheeks.

Gibbs reached out and pulled Tony to him. He was so involved with trying to comfort his friend that he didn't notice the hand reaching out to touch his shoulder. Without thinking he grabbed the offending hand and twisted it.

"Ouch!"

Gibbs recognized the voice and turned immediately. Tac was standing there holding his hand.

"Tac?"

"Gibbs…you hurt me."

"Sorry…you could have warned me before you grabbed me."

"I was just too happy to see you."

Gibbs asked, "Is everyone else okay?"

"Yes, everyone made it to the shore except you two. I saw you both go over the falls. It took me a little while to find a safe place to climb down."

Tac looked at Smiley, "Why is my child crying?"

Gibbs pointed to the little lifeless body lying on the ground. "The forest demons were here and this little creature gave its life for us."

Tac looked and smiled, "No it didn't"

Gibbs looked at the lifeless creature, "Are you blind? It's dead."

"No it isn't. This is a Enilaf. It would take a lot to kill one of them."

"Why is it not moving?"

Tac smiled, "Gibbs have you ever seen one of Earth's fainting goat?"

"Yes…you telling me this little creature just fainted."

Tac smiled, "When these little ones are startled, they will stiffen up and look dead. They will be this way for a while."

"This one hit a tree pretty hard."

"Doesn't matter…these little creatures are very tough." Tac picked up the little creature and placed it in his vest pocket. "He will be safe here for a while. Come we have to get back to the others."

"Tac…the forest demons were here a little while ago."

"Yes…I know. I saw them too. We must leave now before more come."

Two hours later, the little group was back together again. The little Enilaf was now awake so Tac handed him back to his child. Tony smiled and put it under his shirt.

Tac decided it was best to get as far away from the river as they could.

On the fifth day after they set up camp, Tac decided to take Pashasha's two boys with him to scout the area ahead. It was starting to get dark, both Pashasha and Gibbs were worried because Tac and the two boys should have returned by now. Gibbs wanted to go look for them but Pashasha stopped him and told him it would be too dangerous. She convinced him that they must wait until daylight before they search the area. At night there would just be too many dangers for someone as small as him to have to face alone.

At first light, they packed up everything. Tony rode on the back of Tashous, while Pashasha and Gibbs were on foot following Tac and the two boys' tracks. They followed the tracks for almost five miles before they saw the other tracks. There were many of them. Whoever left these tracks belong too must have taken Tac, and the boys.

Gibbs watched as Pashasha knelt down and studied the tracks and the direction they were heading. She stood up and sniffed the air, "Gibbs…I can smell their scent. They are the forest demons." She looked back down at the tracks, "I count twenty-five of them."

"They can't have much of a start on us. If we…"

Pashasha cut him off, "No Gibbs, the forest demons are just as dangerous as the Windwalkers. They take what they want and destroy everything they leave behind. Many eons ago there were many…many more of them that lived in this valley. They would leave the valley and raid other areas to get what they want. Most of them were killed off when the volcano erupted and destroyed they villages. The only ones left were the ones who were on the raids at the time. When they returned home there was no sign of their people. Ajattara, became their leader, she ordered her people to rebuild. To this day the small group continues to raid the areas."

The female turned her attention back to the tracks, "It looks like Pamphilus and Glaenus tried to fight but they were too small. Their tracks stop here. They must have been lifted up. Tac was injured…his blood is on the ground. It looks like they had to drag him a few yards and then he tracks vanish."

"We have to go after them now."

Pashasha shook her head, "No…we can't…we are only two and we are not strong enough to take them on. We must go back and find help."

Gibbs didn't like her idea. He knew from years of experience in the military and law enforcement if too much time passed, they might never find or see their friends again. "Pashasha listen to me. I know what I am talking about. If too much time passes we will never see them again. We can't go back. We have to go and look for him now. Please…trust me on this."

She stared at Gibbs, Tac had told her a lot about this human. She knew he knew what he was talking about. Dark purple catlike eyes stared into the blue eyes and could see he meant what he said. She looked at the smallest of the boys, "What will we do with Smiley? We cannot take him with us or leave him alone. It just too dangerous."

Gibb looked at Tony and just smiled at him. Tony returned the smile and looked at Pashasha, "My little boss says we should go after him and my little Boss knows what he is talking about. I am going with you because as long as I stay on Tashous…I know I can help in some way."

Gibbs grinned and turned his attention back to the female. He smiled at her as he said. "It is not just the two of us anymore. We also have Tony and these six unicorns."

Pashasha stared at the little rescue group. She wondered what Tac and the boys would think if they knew their rescuers consisted of one pregnant female, two small human boys and six unicorns. She had her doubts about it but it is what it is.

For the next two days the small group of rescuers kept a safe distance behind the forest demons. Gibbs was concerned if they got in any closer they would be found out before they could come up with a plan of rescue.

It was late in the evening; Gibbs and Pashasha were watching the village from a safe distance. The two could see Tac in the middle of the village. He was chained between two trees. At one point, a female, who they believed to be Ajattara, stood in front of Tac and taunted him but Tac didn't move. When she got no reaction she slapped him across the face. To Gibbs his purple friend looked dead. Gibbs asked Pashasha if she thought he could be but she told him if her mate were dead she would feel it.

It was a little later; the two saw Pamphilus and Glaenus carrying water and food to their captors. Gibbs noticed the boys seemed to have almost free rein of the camp and it gave him an idea. Gibbs signaled Pashasha that he had seen enough and it was time to head back to where Tony and the unicorns were waiting.

While Gibbs went over their plans, Tony stayed sitting on Tashous so he could give his input. "Once I get inside the village I will look for Pamphilus and Glaenus and give them Pashasha's sleeping potion. They can put it into the water and food. After everyone is asleep I will signaled you both. Pashasha you will check on Tac. Tony…you will bring the unicorns into the village and stay with them. You will also be our lookout just incase one of those bastards is still awake. Any movements you signaled me."

Tony nodded.

"Okay…there isn't much we can do until nightfall. So let's try and get some sleep. It maybe a long time before we get to do that after we rescue them."

As soon as it was dark, it didn't take him long to slip into the camp. He found Glaenus first. The boy seemed both happy and surprised to see him. He explained to the boy their plan and what he needed him to do. Gibbs handed Glaenus the sleeping potion. The boy took it and added some of it into the bucket of water he was carrying. He left Gibbs to start giving the water to his captors.

A few minutes later Pamphilus walked by and Gibbs pulled him behind one of the huts. He repeated the same instructions to him and gave him some of the sleeping potion. About an hour later Ajattara and every one of the forest demons were asleep. Gibbs uses a piece of wood from one of the fires to signal Pashasha and Tony.

The two entered the camp, Pashasha headed straight to her mate. Tac was unconscious and to Gibbs he still looked as if he was dead. While Gibbs used a knife to cut him down, Pashasha with the help of the two boys gently lowered the unconscious Tac to the ground.

The female healer used one of her potions to wake Tac up.

Tac slowly opened his eyes. He reached out and touched her cheek, "My Pash…do…you know how beautiful you look right…now."

She smiled as tears flowed freely down her cheeks, "My love…now is not the time to finally get romantic. We have to leave immediately."

Tac slowly looked around and saw the others. They were smiling at him. He smiled back and finally remembered where he was. "You…come for us?"

Pashasha smiled as the tears continued to fall down her cheeks, "How could we not? We had to rescue Pamphilus and Glaenus and besides we missed your stories." She places her hand on the side of his face. "I am sorry…I know this is going to hurt you but you have to get up."

Tac slowly started to sit up. She could see the pain in her lover's eyes even though he was trying his best to mask it from them.

Gibbs signaled Tony to bring the unicorns closer. As they were getting ready to help Tac onto Zashous, Tony stopped them. "No…Tac needs to ride Tashous. He could help with the pain." Tony then slid off the unicorn. He stood next to it.

Gibbs looked at Tony and knew the sacrifice he was now making for his friend. He turned and looked at the others. "Okay…let's get Tac up on Tashous. We need to get out of here…the quicker the better. We only have an eight hour window before they wake up and come looking for us."

The female smiled wickedly, "No…we will have a day's head start. The potion you put in their water and food is much stronger."

Gibbs grinned because they now had more time to lose these bastards. Gibbs guided Tony to Zashous and helped him up. Tony again looked lost and confused. Gibbs jumped up behind his friend and hugged him to let him know he was safe. Zashous began to move immediately.

For next couple of hours they traveled without talking or taking a break. When they finally stopped, Gibbs turned to Pashasha, "You, Tac and Tony will continue heading northwest. Pamphilus, Glaenus and I will stay behind. They can help me to cover our tracks and keep those bastards from following us. We will catch up with you three later."

Tac immediately shook his head; "No…it is too dangerous for the three of you to stay behind…I will do it myself."

Gibbs moved Zashous closer to Tac. Right now, he was not in the mood to argue with his injured friend. He maybe small but he knew he was very capable of hiding their tracks. He had years of practice in the Marine Corps. It is something he would never forget. In his most commanding voice he said, "Tac…you listen to me…right now, you are not in any shape to do a damn thing. You need time to heal. Maybe between Pamphilus, Glaenus and me we can give you that time. Also, if those forest demons do get passed us, someone is going to need to be there to protect Tony, Pashasha and the baby she is carrying. Do I make myself clear?"

Tac just stared at the small human. He knew Gibbs and he knew he was right this time so he just nodded.

Gibbs watched as Pashasha took Tony from him. He told her, "If nothing goes wrong, we will meet up with you tomorrow night at the foot of the mountain."

Pashasha asked, "What happens if you don't show up?"

Gibbs looked at Tony, Tac and the others. He finally turned back and looked at her, "We will be there."

Gibbs watched as Tac, Pashasha and Tony headed northwest toward the mountain. Gibbs turned to the two boys, "Let's get started."

_I hope you like. _


	13. Chapter 13

**The Mighty Oaks**

By Glow60

_As always I want to thank you for your Reviews, Favorites and Follows. Thanks for all the feedback and support. I am finally starting to feel a little better. I also want to let you know there will be about two more chapters after this._

_**Chapter 13**_

_**The next day just a few hours before sunset…**_

Pashasha was pacing because she was worried. Gibbs and her two boys should have been back by now. This was the tenth time she stopped and stared at her sleeping mate. Earlier she had slipped something in Tac's food so he would rest. She was now debating on whether to use one of her potions to wake up him. She looked up at the sky again and decided she would wait just a little longer. If they were not here in a little while she was going to wake Tac up.

Pashasha stopped pacing. She needed something to do to get her mind off the waiting. She decided to update her map of this area. The one she had been just a general description. She had originally drawn if from the description of others who had been to this area before her. Now that she was here she could add more information to it. When she was just about finished, she heard a noise. She looked up and smiled when she saw the three unicorns and their riders. They all looked dirty and very tired. She walked toward them and lied, "I was beginning to get worried."

Gibbs hopped off the unicorn, "Sorry…it took us longer than we expected. It's lucky we did stay behind because we were being followed by two demons. They must have not been at the campsite when we were there. It took us a while to shake them." Gibbs looked around, "Where are Tac and Tony?"

Pashasha pointed to a big tree, "They are both sleeping over there by the tree. I had to give Tac something to knock him out or he would have went back to look for you."

Gibbs immediately headed toward the tree and he couldn't help but smile when he saw Tac sleeping with a very protective arm around a very wide-awake little Tony. Tony grinned when he saw him. He wiggled his way out from under Tac's protective arm. Within seconds the two were hugging each other. Gibbs led Tony back to where the others were so they would not wake up their sleeping friend.

Once they were all seated, Pashasha passed out some fruit, bread and juice. Gibbs let Pamphilus and Glaenus do all the talking. He figured the boys did such a good job that he believed they deserved all the bragging rights. Gibbs just sat next to Tony listening as the two boys told their guardian all about their little adventure. Gibbs could tell Pashasha was very proud of them.

It wasn't long before the sun set and the only light they had was coming from the full moon. Pashasha decided it was time for everyone to get some sleep because early tomorrow morning they were going to have to climb another mountain so they could finally leave this valley and get as far away from the demons as they can.

Before they called it a night, Tony had to go pee and Gibbs didn't want him to go by himself so he went with him. As Tony was finishing up, the hairs on the back of Gibbs' neck began to stand up. He looked around but didn't see anything. He quickly led Tony back to the others. He told Pashasha about his feelings and told her to keep an eye on everyone while he goes and checks it out. Gibbs was now concerned the two forest demons might have found their tracks and followed them.

Gibbs looked around but he could not see anything. He was beginning to wonder if his mind was playing tricks on him. As he was heading back toward the others he felt something grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth. He tried to break free but whatever it was had a good hold on him and was dragging him quickly toward the darkest part of the woods. He continued to try and break free but with no luck. He wished he could warn the others. The darkness was now only a few feet away. It was at that moment he could hear something run passed him. Seconds later he was freed and fell to the ground. He turned just in time to see what looked like two silhouette figures fighting. It took him a few seconds to realize one of the dark figures was Tac.

Tac yelled, "Gibbs…go back to the camp…NOW…do not worry…tell everyone to stay where they are…I will be there shortly to explain."

Gibbs did as he was told and ran back to the camp. He found Pashasha and the others waiting for him. He told them what had happened. Several minutes later Tac returned, he seemed to be like his old self. He sat down and grinned. He asked Pashasha to bring him something to he. He was starving after that long nap she forced him to take and the little exercise he just had.

Gibbs' patient was wearing very thin, "Tac…are you going to tell us what that thing was and what happen?"

Tac looked at Gibbs and smiled, "My little friend…you have just met a shadow creature."

Pashasha started laughing; "Really…I have not seen one of them since I was a youngling."

Gibbs looked at Pashasha and then back at Tac, "Are you two going to tell us about this shadow creature or are you going to keep us in suspense?"

Tac grinned, "Be patient my little friend, in my world shadow creatures are just mischievous creatures. They really don't mean any harm but they do like to have fun. When I was a small, one of them decided to take me as a playmate. It took my mother and father several days before they could find me. My father threatened to hang it out in the sunlight if it ever tried to take me again. It was the last time I saw one until today."

Pashasha sat down next to him and smiled as she handed him some fruit. "I remember my father spent a whole week looking for me. When he finally found me he couldn't help but grin. My shadow creature and I were both playing in the mud. I had some much mud on me that he didn't recognize me at first. My father also threatened had to threaten it."

Tac looked at Gibbs, "You need not worry about it. The shadow creature promised me it would leave us alone."

Glaenus looked nervously toward the darkness, "Are you sure?"

Tac smiled at the boy, "Yes…my little friend. I am very sure and there is nothing for you to worry about. Beside if anyone needs to worry it would be Pashasha or myself. We would be so worried that if one of them takes you…you might want to stay with them instead of us."

The boy laughed.

Tac looked up a the sky, "It is late, you need to get some sleep."

"What about you?"

Tac turned and looked at his mate, "Thanks to my Pash, I have slept enough for now. While we are still in the valley someone needs to stay guard. I can do that while the rest of you get some sleep. Our journey is not over just yet. Remember tomorrow we have another mountain to climb."

In the early morning hours the unicorns quietly entered the campsite. The little group ate and then packed up their stuff. Gibbs couldn't help but take one last look at the dark wooded area. He wondered if that shadow thing was watching them. He hoped Tac was right and that was the last time they would be seeing it…

On the way up the mountain, Pashasha took the lead up the mountain, followed by the pack unicorns, Gibbs & Tony on Tashous, the two boys on their unicorns and Tac taking the rear. About halfway up the mountain the ground began to shake violently. A huge rock became dislodge and started to tumble down the mountainside. If Tac had not pushed both Glaenus and his unicorn out of the way they would have been crushed by the huge rock.

It took most of the morning for them to finally reach the top. They decided to take a short break before they started their descent down the mountain. Gibbs hopped off the unicorn and helped Tony down. The view from this mountain was just as breathtaking as the other one. Off in the distance they could see a huge blue ocean. Tac moved closer to them and pointed, "It is going to take a us a couple of days but that is were we are heading. It is said that Chiron lives somewhere along the oceans' shoreline."

Gibbs looked in the direction and didn't say anything. There was a huge forest they were going to have to go through before they reached the ocean. He hoped they would not encounter any more trouble with the creatures that lived there.

When the break was over, they started to descend the mountain. They managed to make it all the way down without any problems.

For the next couple of days they traveled through the woods and the tremors continued. Every once in a while something would fly from a treetop or they would see small creatures scampering from tree to tree. As the time passed, they started getting use to the tremors, noises and movements.

Gibbs was sitting behind Tony enjoying scenery when Tony turned around and looked at him, "Little Boss…what do you think Ducky, Abby and Probie would say if I told them all about this place and the people who live here?"

"Tony…why are you asking this? Are you planning to tell them when we get back?"

Tony grinned, "No…no Boss…if I did I am pretty sure we both would be visiting the funny farm. Well…maybe it would just be me…because if I know you and I do know you. You would not have my six on this one. You would tell them you didn't know what I was talking about. I…I was just thinking about them. I miss them..."

"I know what you mean. I feel the same way."

Gibbs didn't get to see the small smile that was now on Tony's face. Tony always thought it was a special moment when Gibbs would admit to his emotions to him.

Sometime during the middle of the day, they came to the shores of a great bluish-green fresh water ocean. In many ways it resembled Earth's oceans except that it didn't smell salty. Tac decided it was time for them to take a break; Gibbs hoped off the unicorn to stretch his legs.

Tac moved next to Tony and said, "My parents once brought me here. This is where my father's people had originally come from. He wanted me to experience the ocean."

Tony smiled, "I grew up near the ocean. When my mother was alive we practically lived there during the summer months. Sometimes…when my dad wasn't on one of his business trips he would come with us. It is one of my fondest memories when I as a child." Tony's eyes watered as he whisper to himself. "I really miss the time I spent with my mom."

Gibbs overheard Tony and watched as his younger friend turned away to wipe the tears from his eyes. Gibbs decided to change the subject for Tony's sake, "Is this where we are going to find Chiron?"

"Yes."

Gibbs looked around and didn't see anything that would look like someone lived here. "Okay…which direction?"

Pashasha walked up behind them, "He lives somewhere along this coastline but we won't know where until he allows us to see him."

Gibbs looked in both directions and asked, "What if he doesn't want to see us?"

Tac looked at Gibbs, "We will need to get his attention somehow. "

Gibbs knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with this conversation so he decided to ask again, "Alright…which way do we go?"

"It is said he lives to the north…so we head in that direction."

For the rest of the day they traveled north along the shoreline. Gibbs was enjoying the scenery and the sounds of the ocean. Every now and then Tony would see something jump out of the water. The younger man-child was getting very bored so he decided to start telling Gibbs some shark jokes. "Little Boss...what do you call that icky mushy stuff stuck between a great white's teeth?"

Gibbs decided to humor him, "DiNozzo…I…don't know. What do you call the icky stuff?"

Tony started laughing before he could give him the punch line to the joke. Finally he says, "A…a…a…slow (ahh ha ha) swim…mer."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and shook his head. After about the fifth joke, Gibbs hoped Tony would get tired and fall asleep but it didn't look like it was going to happen because Tac decided to join in. "Smiley do you know the most famous shark writer in Earth's history?"

Tony started laughing, "Wait…Wait I know that one. I know that one. It was…William Shark…speare. I am right…ain't I?"

Tac laughed out loud and the two friends continued telling each other jokes for the next hour. Gibbs didn't know if he could take it any longer so he decided to try and get some sleep. Thanks to his marine training he has always been able to sleep just about anywhere.

It was getting toward the evening when they found a nice spot on the beach to set up camp. While the others unpacked, Pashasha started preparing the food. The boys wanted to go play in the water but Tac wouldn't let them go in until he made sure it was safe for them. When he felt it was safe enough he told them they could go in and have fun. It was hot so Gibbs decided to join the boys. Tony sat with Tac near the water's edge. They watched for a little while as the boys play. Tony finally wanted to go in the water so Tashous took him far enough so he could enjoy the waves. They spent the next hour having fun.

When the food was ready Pashasha yelled for them to come and eat. After they were finished eating Tac told the boys to go get some sleep because he wanted to leave at first light.

Tony fell asleep within seconds but Gibbs couldn't sleep. He could hear the waves hitting the beach. For a while he just stared up at the stars. He never had been so at peace. He reached over and put a protective arm around Tony. He finally closed his eyes and fell into a very peaceful sleep.

For the next week they traveled up the coast and setting up camp in some of the most beautiful places they had every seen. It was early one morning when everything changed. The unicorns quietly entered the campsite but they looked like they were on edge about something. Tac tried to find out what was bothering them but they told him they didn't know. They just had this strong feeling that something bad was about to happen. Once Tony was placed on Tashous he too could sense something foreboding. He turned his body around so he could bury his head into Gibbs' chest. When Gibbs tried to asked him what was wrong he wouldn't or couldn't speak. Gibbs looked at Tac and Pashasha. Tac decided to take a look around but could not find anything.

Two hours into traveling, the ground began to shake violently. Seconds later what looked like darkest orange-gray clouds began to form out over the ocean. The little group watched as the water began to recede. At that moment the unicorns try to bolt and if it wasn't for Tac and Pashasha the humans would have fallen off of them. Gibbs made eye contact with Tac. They both knew immediately what was about to happen. Gibbs yelled to everyone, "We need to get to higher ground and we need to do it now."

They started heading inland but Pashasha was confused and didn't move. She stood there and watched as the ocean water continued to recede. She didn't understand what was about to happen. Tac ran back to her and began pulling her toward the

woods, "Pash…we cannot stay here and talk. On Earth when the oceans start to recede like this it is a sign that a tsunami is coming. We have to get as far away from here as we can."

She looked back at the receding water, "What is a tsunami?"

"It is a very…very big and powerful wave. It is coming and it will destroy everything in its path including us."

She looked around, "Tac…where can we go? I do not see any high ground?"

"Sorry…my…love…there is no time to talk...RUN!"

It didn't take Tac and Pashasha long to catch up with the others. They were now away from the beach but in an area covered with heavy foliage. It was slowing them down. Minutes later they could feel the ground beneath them starting to shake again and right behind them they could hear noises of water hitting rocks and trees breaking. Many flying creatures and animals were fleeing inland just like they were doing. They could hear the waters coming closer to them. They were not going to be able to out run it. Tac yelled for everyone to get off of the unicorns and start climbing the taller trees. Pashasha grabbed Tony as she climbed up the tree. Tac used his knife to quickly remove all their supplies from the unicorns' backs. He yelled to them to run as he headed toward the trees.

Seconds later Tac had joined the others in the trees. He could see the fear in his mate's eyes as she saw the huge wave heading their way. Pashasha had managed to put the two smallest humans between her and the tree. She was going to use her body to shield them. Pamphilus and Glaenus were alone hugging a tree. Tac moved quickly as he could toward them. He made it just in time to use his body as a shield to protect them from the huge waves. To Tac it felt like they were being tossed around inside a huge whirlpool. He did everything he could to keep the boys safe. When the water finally started to recede he and the boys were still safe in the tree but his Pashasha, Gibbs and Tony were now gone. He looked around and finally spotted his mate a few trees from where they were. He knew the waves were not finished so he told the two boys to stay where they are. He hoped the next waves would not be so bad the next time because he needed to leave them and help his mate.

Tac quickly made his way to Pashasha. He was relieved to find her still alive but unconscious. It was too late to do anything but shield his mate as the waters were coming again…

_Sorry for the cliffhanger. I have two more chapters after this one before the story is finished. Next chapter they will be meeting the one they seek. I hoped you enjoy._


	14. Chapter 14

**The Mighty Oaks**

By Glow60

As always I want to thank you for your Reviews, Favorites and Follows.

_Now in this chapter…_

_* The journey is almost over for our heroes_

**Chapter 14**

_**Several Miles Out In The Ocean… **_

The waves were almost too strong for Gibbs to hold onto a log and an unconscious Tony. He was doing everything he could to keep his little friend's head above the water. Just as all hope of surviving was gone Gibbs adrenaline kicked in and he was able to push Tony up onto it. He then used what little strength he had left to pull himself up. Once he was seated on the log, he realized his little companion was no longer breathing. Gibbs immediately began CPR. After he third time trying to blow air into the still body he finally heard Tony coughing up water. He turned Tony on his side so he could get rid of some more of the water. Once he was satisfied he help Tony to sit up and held onto him. When he finally got a chance to look around all he could see was debris and water. There was no land in sight.

Time passed, Tony had finally fallen asleep against his chest. Gibbs was holding him so he wouldn't fall into the water. He continued to keep looking for land. He wondered how far out to sea they were. He also wondered if Tac and the others had made it. He was really tired and decided to close his eyes just for a few seconds. It wasn't long before he fell into a deep sleep. At the time he didn't realize they were being watched…

_**Several Miles inland…**_

Tac believed it was now safe for Pamphilus and Glaenus to come down from the tree staying in. He watches as the two boys climb down and run to kneel beside their unconscious guardian.

Pamphilus looked up at Tac, "Will she be okay?"

Tac looked at his mate, "I don't know."

It was several hours later when Pashasha finally woke up. She looked around and saw two were missing. She started crying.

"Pash?"

"I am so sorry…I could not protect the little ones."

Tac took her hand, "Pash…you have nothing to be sorry about. You did the best you could."

"But…they are gone."

"Pash…we don't know that. They might still be alive."

"How? You and I both felt the waves. They were too strong…"

"Yes…but you don't know those two very well. They have a way of surviving."

"You think they might be alive still?"

Tac smiled, "Yes…"

A little later Pashasha seemed to get her strength back, Tac asked her to take the two boys and head inland to see if they could find the unicorns. He was going to stay behind to see if he could find Smiley and Gibbs.

It took Tac a while but he finally managed to make his way back to the beach. There was nothing but destruction everywhere. The beach area was now covered with uprooted trees, plants and the bodies of sea creatures that became trapped where the waves had left them. He found Tony's little Enilaf. It was lying between two rocks. Tac gently picked it up. He could tell it was still alive but hurt. He placed the little thing in his pocket. It was the best he could do for now.

Tac looked everywhere along the beach but there were no signs of his two missing little friends. He finally looked toward the ocean watersand did not see anything but death and destruction. He realized the waters might have taken their bodies away. They were gone now and there was no hope he would ever see them again. The guilt was eating him alive because he knew he had brought Gibbs and his Smiley to his world and to their deaths. He looked one last time at the waves and then headed back inland…

_**Several Miles to the North… **_

Gibbs woke up and was surprised to find himself lying in the sand. It was at that moment he realizes he was alone. He sat up and looked around and didn't see Tony anywhere. He spotted the log they had been floating on. It was now rocking back and forth as the smaller waves hit into it. He stood up and moved to get a closer look. He was hoping to see two sets of footprints but he didn't see any at all. The waves must have taken all traces of them away. He now feared Tony must have slipped off the log and into the water and drowned. He became angry with himself because he had just let Tony down again. If he had only stayed awake…

As he stood there watching the small waves hitting the log he heard, "Hey Boss…I see you finally woke up."

Gibbs didn't dare turn around and look. He was afraid he was going to see Tony's ghost. It was an ability he had that was passed down to him from his mother's side of the family. He remembered when he was just six years old he saw his first ghost. It was at the funeral of his material grandfather. His mother was with him when it happened. She told him he had a gift and that he needed to keep it a secret from the other members of the family and that included even his father. He could still remember his mother's smile when she told him he was bonafide psychic.

When Gibbs didn't turn around, Tony became worried, "Boss…Gibbs are you okay?"

This time Gibbs did turn around and was surprised to see Tony holding some fruit. Tony smiled as he handed him one, "Boss…I thought you might be hungry so I got you something to eat."

Gibbs continued to stare at him without saying a word.

Tony was starting to feel very uncomfortable, "Boss…are you okay?"

Gibbs finally grabbed Tony and hugged him as tightly as he could.

"B…Boss…please your…h…hurting me. I…I…can't breathed."

Gibbs released his grip just a little but continued to hug him.

"Boss…please...your...your scaring me."

Gibbs finally released Tony and gently set him down. He smiled as he asked, "Tony…what happen? How did we get here? How is it you can now talk like your old self without have to be near Tashous?"

Tony smiled a little, "Boss…my dad claimed I came out of the womb talking. He said…" Tony was not surprise to feel the head slap. He rubbed his head and looked at Gibbs.

"Look DiNozzo…the last time I saw you we were both floating on a log in the middle an ocean and you were unconscious. Tony…I don't want any bullshit from you. Tell me what happen while I was unconscious."

"Oh…that. There were these two guys…I swear one of them looked like he could be Tac's twin brother. His name is Sath…seilf…jsltleuladkd or something like that. He told me to just call him Sath. There was also this bluish-violet aquatic creature with big black eyes. He looks like some kind of merman…but not the merman with one long tail. He has feet just like us but with fins on the back his calves. You know like Aquaman has. By the way Boss…you did read the comics when you were a kid didn't you?"

"DiNozzo?"

"Right Boss…getting off track. The merman guy called himself Myake and he told me they found us floating on a log. He said I was broke and he fixed me. He said he brought us here for our own safety. They left us here and said they would be back later to check on us. They said something about going to make sure the area was secure."

"What directions did they go?"

Tony looked back toward the water, "Boss…the bluish-violet guy headed into the water. He said something about checking some kind of field. Tac's twin headed inland. He sort of vanished between those trees over there. Boss…I…I…don't…"

Gibbs could almost see the wheels turning in the Tony's head, "DiNozzo what's on your mind?"

"Boss…I can tell we are not in Kansas anymore? What happen? How did we get to Tac's world?"

Gibbs studied the green eyes before he asked, "Tony…what is the last thing you remember?"

Gibbs could see from Tony expression that he was trying very hard to remember but he could tell Tony was failing. Finally the man-child says, "The last thing I remember we were on some…kind of undercover assignment. I…we…Boss…I am sorry but I can't remember anything else? I don't remember what happen or how we got here."

"Tony the undercover assignment you were on went bad. You were seriously hurt and almost died. You were…you were hurt so bad that you were never going to be the same. Tac brought you here hoping to find a healer named Chiron. He believe he could help you."

"Where is Tac now?"

"I don't know, we were separated by a tsunami. We have to get out of the place and try to find them. They may need our help."

"Boss…we can't go anywhere right now."

"Why can't we?"

"The merman guy told me that there was some kind of protective invisible field around this place. It protects this area from storms and large waves. He also told me nothing could come in or leave until it is turned off."

"Tony…I don't care what he said, we have to find a way out of here…we have to find out what happen to Tac, Pashasha and the boys. We need to make sure they are okay."

"NO! You will stay here for now." Both Gibbs and Tony turned and watched as the aquatic creature walked toward them.

Tony looked at Gibbs, "Gibbs…this is Myake one of our rescuers. Myake this is Gibbs."

Gibbs studied the creature for a few seconds before he said; "I want to thank you for rescuing us and helping Tony but we have to leave now. We have find our friends and make sure they are okay."

The merman looked back at the ocean, "The waves are not finished. More will be coming. We cannot chance taking the field down right now for only a few. Many who live here depend on it staying up. So you will have to wait."

Gibbs didn't want to be he accepted the fact they were trapped here for now, "Can you tell me how long it will be before we can leave?"

"It maybe in a day or two? It is really hard to say. Now follow us…I will take you to the cave. You can sleep there tonight.

_**Several Miles to the Southeast…**_

Pashasha and the boys had finally made it far enough inland where the waves had not reached. She decided it was a safe place for them to stop and wait. She had the boys gather up enough dry wood so they could start a good size fire. She hoped it would keep them warm and be a beacon for Tac and the others.

It was almost midnight; Pashasha couldn't sleep because her mind kept going over what had happened earlier. She remembered climbing the tree with Smiley and Gibbs was right behind her. She placed the two small humans between her and the tree. She did everything she could to hold on to them when the big wave was just too strong. She lost her grip on both of them. Within seconds the branch they were on broke and they were all being pulled away from the tree. The last thing she remembered before passing out was Gibbs and Smiley struggling to stay afloat.

"Pashasha?"

She looked up and saw her love. She stood up and hugged him, "I was so worried about you."

Tac took a step back and looked at her, "Pash…I have looked everywhere for them. They are nowhere to be found."

"I am so sorry. It was my fault…I should have…"

"No…it was not your fault. You couldn't help what happen. The waves were just too strong." Tac pulled her closer to he could hug her and comfort her.

_**The Cave…**_

Both Gibbs and Tony slowly entered a very large and well-lit cave. The place looked like something out of a _**Ripley's Believe It or Not! **_Museum. Some of the things looked like they were taken from Earth's past. Others looked like they could only exist in someone's overactive and warped mind.

Both Gibbs and Tony watched as what looked like Tac's twin brother walked into the room. He was carrying a tray of food and drinks. He placed tray on the table. "Please sit."

Both Gibbs and Tony did as they were told. Myake sat down quietly next to Gibbs. The one who looked like Tac's twin finally sat down and introduced himself to Gibbs, "My name is Sathdeillseilfjsltleuladkd. As I told your younger friend here, you can call me Sath. Please enjoy your food and drink. We will talk as you eat."

Both Gibbs and Tony didn't realize how hungry there were. After they took a few bites Sath began to talk, "You two are not who you seemed to be."

Both Gibbs and Tony looked at each other. It was Gibbs who spoke up first, "What do you mean by that?"

"My friend Myake is an empath. When he first found you two he could sense your little friend was hurt so he helped him. When he did, he found an adult mind in a child's body. He then checked you and found the same thing. It is against our laws for any adult humans to come into our world. I know humans do not have the capabilities to change into children so someone in my world must have helped you. I would like to know who?"

_**Several Miles Southeast…**_

It was in the early morning and everyone was still asleep except for Tac. He was sitting by the fire when he heard a noise. He looked into his pocket and saw the little Enilaf. It was doing better since Pashasha had found a herb that would help in it recovery. For now he would keep it safe in his pocket.

A little later he heard some noises and watched as the six unicorns entered the campsite. He smiled because he now knew they were alive and safe. He got up and walked toward Zashous and Tashous and began to rub their manes, "I am sorry my old friends but Gibbs and our Smiley didn't make it."

Tac was surprised when Tashous shook his head.

Tac knew Tashous would be able to sense his child, "My Smiley is alive? Can you lead us to him."

This time the unicorn nodded.

Tac smiled, he knew if Smiley was alive so was Gibbs, he started waking everyone up with the good news. He wanted to leave immediately.

Pashasha stopped him with concerns, "Tac…what if Tashous leads us back to the beach? What if the waves come again?"

Tac looked at unicorns. They seemed to be very calm. "The waves are gone for now."

"How do you know that?"

Tac smiled, "Pash…if the huge waves were still here the unicorns would be able to sense them. Look at them…do Zashous, Tashous or the others look nervous to you? Come…we must leave now so we can find our missing children."

For the next two days the little group followed Tashous lead. The unicorn did lead them back to the beach. They traveled north until they came to an area that looked undisturbed. It looks like the tsunami never hit this area. None of them said a word because they now had this uneasy feeling that they were being watched.

Sometime during midday they saw a strange aquatic creature emerging from the water. Tac had heard stories about this creature but he had thought they no longer existed. Tac placed himself between it and the others just incase.

The creature stopped a few feet in front of him. His blackish eyes surveyed the group and then finally rested on Tac, "You are Tackdeillseilfjsltleuladkd guardian of humans Smiley and Gibbs?"

"Yes…I am. Are they okay?"

The creature ignored his question and looked at the others, "We are called Myake and this is our domain."

Tac tried to ask again, "Are Gibbs and Smiley okay?"

Myake turned his attention back to Tac, "Before we answer any of your questions you must answer ours? Why are you here?"

"The waves took our children away. We are looking for them."

"No…I want to know why you have you brought the two men-children here?"

Tac immediately understood what the creature was asking, "My child Smiley was hurt. I brought him here hoping that Chiron the healer could help him."

Myake smiled just a little as he asked, "If that is so…why would Chiron help someone who has broken our laws? Do you think he is stupid? Do you really think he would not know you have brought two men-children into our world? It is against our laws."

Tac knew he had been found out. He looked at Pashasha and the two boys. He could see the fear in their eyes because they knew the laws and they also knew the punishment. He turns his attention back to his accuser, "Myake…I would never think the ancient one to be stupid. I had only hoped…Chiron would help my injured child because he is special to me."

Tac turns and looks at his mate and her two boys. He points to them. "My mate Pashasha tried to talk me out of this but I insisted. She and her two boys are only here because they wanted to help me. They should not be punished for something I alone insisted on doing."

Myake bowed his head in agreement. He then waves his hand. Seconds later Tac and Myake were now standing inside a very dimly lit cave that had no visible exits. Tac stood still and let the aquatic creature do all the talking. "Tackdeillseilfjsltleuladkd, you have broken the law of our world, your punishment will be isolation for the rest of your life and the two men-children you have brought into our world will be destroyed."

Tac yelled out but it was too late. The creature disappeared…

Pashasha was now standing in the very spot Tac had vanished. She had no intention of leaving without her mate. She was determined to find him and do whatever was needed to free him, Gibbs and Smiley from their captors.

She stood there and then made a three hundred and sixty degree turn but didn't see anything.

Seconds later, Myake reappeared.

She immediately demanded to know where her mate was.

"He is serving his lifetime punishment. Now female take these two human boys and leave our domain. There is no need for you to stay here anymore."

"No…no…I am not going anywhere until you release my family."

"Your mate committed the ultimate crime of our world and he will pay for what he did as well as the two humans."

She was angry and she took a step closer, "What have you done with them?"

"Your mate will be forever in isolation and the two men-children will be destroyed."

"NO! You cannot do this to them…my Tac is good and so are both Smiley and Gibbs. They did not come here to hurt anyone. My Tac only wanted to help one of his special children. Why is that so wrong?"

"The law is the law. Go or we will punish you along with the others."

Pamphilus and Glaenus had been quiet but they now moved closer to Pashasha so they could show their support.

Myake stared at them but did not show any emotion. He moved closer to her and placed his hand within inches of her stomach. "You are with child." It was not a question but a statement.

Pashasha wanted nothing more than to slap his hand away from her stomach but some unforeseen force was now stopping her. She watched as his hand moved around her stomach but never touching it. He finally looked up and smiled, "No child of your species have been born in our world for eons. You are very fortunate. Go home have your child and raise him."

Pashasha tried to move but she still could not because she was frozen in place. She was angry and the only thing she could move was her mouth. So, she decided to speak her mind, "I will not leave without my mate."

"He broke the law."

Pashasha grew even angrier by the moment she didn't care what she said. "It is because of some old foolish law. That law was made because an old ancient leader befriended the wrong human. Not all humans are bad."

"Do not be disrespectful to our ancient leader."

"Why not? My Tac, Gibbs and Smiley are being punished for the mistakes of others. They are good and mean no harm to anyone." Pashasha knew she could be putting Pamphilus, Glaenus, herself and her unborn baby's life in danger but she was just too angry to stop. "Gibbs and Smiley have been here before and helped our people. They do not deserve to be punished."

Myake let her continue to talk. When she was finished, he stared at her for a few seconds and then vanished again. Seconds later, Pashasha and her boys found themselves in another area of the beach. It was kind of eerie because, they could see the waves moving but there was no sound. The three stood up and slowly looked around. There was nothing but water and sand. She screamed out in angry, "MYAKE…IF YOU ARE GOING TO PUNISH ME THAN JUST PUNISH ME ALONE. MY CHILDREN DO NOT DESERVE THIS. PLEASE LET THEM GO."

She waited but nothing happened. She looked down at her two boys but before she could say anything she heard a noise. She turned and looked as Tac appears out of nowhere. Pashasha ran into his arms and hugged him as tight as she could.

Seconds later, Tony appeared out of nowhere and started running toward them. Gibbs was following behind him at a slower pace. Pashasha moved back just a little to allow Tony to jump into Tac's waiting arms, "TAC…I bet you didn't think you were ever going to see us again?"

For the first time in Tac's life he was speechless and didn't know what to say. After a few minutes he finally released Tony enough so he could look at him. "Smiley…you are not broke anymore?"

"Myake fixed me."

Seconds later Tac notices the merman walking toward him. He put Smiley on the ground and takes several steps if front of his family just in case. The bluish-violet creature stopped just several feet in front of him. The two just stared at each other for a little while.

Something had been bothering Tac so he decided to ask, "You never really planned to punish us did you?"

Myake smiled and bowed his head, "You found us out."

"Who are you really? Why do you keep referring to yourself as we or us?"

"You have know us by many names, we are Myake, we are Hania the Sasquatch, we are Bazirckic the traveling healer and we are Chiron the one you seek. We have been watching you and your little family for a very long time. We know about all the time you have spent on Earth and how you helped your children. Tackdeillseilfjsltleuladkd…we have no intention of punishing you for breaking our law. We know you and these two men-children are good."

"Then why this charade with us?"

"We wanted to protect our friend from being hurt again."

Tac looked surprised, "Why would you think we would hurt your friend?"

"Our friend is Sathdeillseilfjsltleuladkd. He now wishes to see you."

Tac eyes grew big, "My father is your friend? Is he here?"

Myake nodded and stepped aside.

Tac became angry when he saw his father walked toward him. He spoke in his native language, _"Father…why did you abandon us__?"_

"_My son…I am sorry."_

"_Sorry about what? Sorry…for a son who fail his duties to watch Egan? __Or are you sorry because it was Egan who died and not me?"_

"_I…" _

_Tac cut him off, "No…you listen to me. I looked for you for the longest time because I wanted to apologize for what I had said when I overhead both mother and you talking. I really didn't mean those words because I was hurting just like you. After you left, I had even gone to Earth hoping to find you but I never did. I saw those children you saw and I understood what you must have felt. It was because of those children I spent most of my time on Earth trying to help them."_

"_Please my son…let me talk. Back then; I was too angry and upset with myself because I blamed you. I saw the hurt in your eyes and didn't have the courage to face you so I left. I felt I had failed both Egan and you so I left."_

_Tac finally understood why he father did what he did. He really wasn't angry with him anymore, "Father…you did not fail…the time Egan lived was us…he was loved and he knew that."_

"_But…I promised Egan he was safe with us and it was a promise I did not keep."_

"_Father…it was nobodies fault except for the ones who did that to Egan. We all loved him. It the short life he had with us, he was loved."_

"_I know son but it still hurt."_

Myake looked up at the sky. It was starting to get late. "Sath…we should take them inside. They must be hungry and tired."

Sath looked his son and then the others, "Yes…yes please come inside. There is plenty of food and place where you can rest."

Tac picked Tony up and spoke in English as they walked toward the entrance to the cave. "Father…there are many children who I could not save. The only thing that kept me from giving up was the knowledge that there will always be other children out there that would need my help. My Smiley here is one of them. If I had given up on him back then I believe he would be not here today."

Tac's father looked at Tony and he smiled at him.

Once they were all inside the cave, Myake showed them where they could sit. He left the room for a little while and returned with a huge tray of all kinds of breads, fruits and pitchers of juice and water.

Tac sat down at the table and placed his child next to him. Tony was hungry and picked out a piece of bread. Myake poured him some juice but Gibbs immediately stopped him and smelled it. "Its p'tisk…Tony can't have it because he has a very bad reaction to it. Just give him some water."

The black eyes looked at him strangely and then Tac.

Tac smiled, "Yes…only water."

It was starting to get late, Pashasha and the humans were tired. Myake showed them where they could sleep for tonight.

Tac wanted to stayed up because he had too many questions that needed to be answered, Tac turned his attention to his father, "Father…how did you end up here?"

Sath looked at Myake and then back to his son, "After I left our village…my life had no meaning or purpose…until…one day…I found myself standing on this shoreline. I didn't realize it at the time but this is the place where my father was born. I met Myake and he told me he knew my father. I told him about Egan and what had happen to him. Myake helped me to have meaning to my life again."

It was at that moment the ground shook. Myake stood up and excused himself. Sath looked at his son, "He has to check the fields and make sure they are secure. Tac do you see all these inventions?"

Tac looked around, "I have seen some of these on Earth."

"Yes…some are from Earth but it was Myake who created them. My friend has been visiting Earth for a very long time. Every time he goes there I had him check on you. He told me about all the good things you have done. I am so proud of you my son."

Just then Myake walked back into the room, "They are holding."

Myake sat down next to Sath, "Have you made peace with your son?"

"Yes."

Myake turned to the son, "Good…that is good. Tackdeillseilfjsltleuladkd I would like to give you a special gift of knowledge…have you ever wondered why you Smiley and Gibbs mean a lot to you?"

Tac shook his head. He had always felt a special bond with his Smiley. When Gibbs came along he felt the same bond and welcome it. Never questioned it because he sense Gibbs care for Smiley just like he did.

"Some humans believe that after death their souls will enter another body. You have known Gibbs and Smiley's souls for a very long time. The first time you met them was in 1483 London, England. They were brothers and their names were Edward and Richard. Edward is now your Gibbs and Richard is your Smiley."

Tac nodded as he said, "Those two were my special ones. After they died, I hated Earth and all humans. I left because I could not understand how adults of that world would hurt their own younglings. I returned to our world and swore I would never go back."

"What changed your mind about going back?"

"It was my mother Artemis who helped me get through it. One day, she found me sitting in our family's sacred place. I told her what had happened. I told her I hated Earth and was never going back there. She told me she understood how I felt but she told me not to judge all humans by the actions of a few bad ones. When she was finished, she stood up and asked me who was going to be there for the children I had already befriend if I was not? She left me there to think about it and I did. It wasn't long before I was back on Earth."

Myake smiled, "Your mother is a very wise woman."

Tac was curious; "Myake you said there were other times I met Gibbs and Smiley. When was that?"

Black eyes looked at the red ones, "Do you remember two little boys named Conor and Michael?"

"Yes…1911 in Dublin, Ireland. Conor was eight and Michael was only four years old. I found the two of them living in an old abandon barn. Conor told me that they had lived there ever since they mother died and their father left them there to go find work in the city. The eight-year-old Conor was stealing food from the local farms to keep him and his brother alive."

"Why didn't you bring them to our world were they could be safe?"

"I was planning too but at the last-minute their father came back and took them. He had earned enough money for passage on a ship heading to America. The ship never made it. Both of the boys and their father drowned."

Pashasha had been standing in the next room eavesdropping. She walked into the room and could see the sorrow in her mate's eyes. She now realized some of the stories he had told to entertain the children at the village had very different endings…very sad ones.

Sath looked at his son, "My son…you are stronger than I could ever be."

Myake stood up and walked toward the female. He placed his hand on Pashasha's stomach, "Sath…loves his son and wanted to give him and his mate something special."

Pashasha looked down at her stomach and then at Tac's father, "You had something to do with us having a child?"

Sath nodded, "The tremors you have felt causes an underwater volcano to release gases that make our people sterile. We cannot stopped the gasses so Myake and I have been working on an antidote that will reverse the effect of the gasses."

Pashasha looked at Myake, "I remember, now…you and I were talking. You asked me if I had a certain herb. When I went to get it you must have put something in my drink. It was a few days after I had started feeling sick."

"Yes."

Pashasha smiled and she said, "Then this means our people will be able to have children again?"

_I hope you like. There is one more chapter to go…_


	15. Chapter 15

**The Mighty Oaks**

By Glow60

As always I want to thank you for your Reviews, Favorites and Follows.

_Here is the last chapter. It's kind of short but I still hope you like. _

**Chapter 15**

It was late in the evening; Abby jumps out of the car before it comes to a complete stop and then she runs toward Gibbs' house. McGee finally stops the car and yells for her to stop and wait for him but it was too late because she was already inside.

Gibbs was in the kitchen. He told both Abby and McGee to go join Ducky in the living room and he would be there shortly.

Abby sat down next to Ducky, "Did Gibbs tell you why he call us her?"

Ducky shook his head, "My dear, I am just in the dark as you are."

Abby stood up and started pacing. "I hope the news is good? It's got to be good news. I don't think I could take anymore bad news. Wait you don't think something bad has happen to our poor Tony? Maybe Gibbs has decided to let Tony's father take Tony back to New York? No…Gibbs can't do that because Tony belongs here with us."

"Abigail…will you please sit down. Jethro said he would be in here shortly. My dear you need to be more patient."

"PATIENT? I can't be patient…I'm too nervous. I really don't want Tony to move to New York. He has to stay here with us. I like him being close to us so we can see him more often."

"Abby…I am not going anywhere?"

Abby squealed in delight as she ran toward him. She hugs him, "Tony…I am so glad you are staying here with us." Seconds later it finally hit her, she pushed him back, "Wait…did you just talk to me? You called me by my name. You know me?"

Tony nodded as he smiled. "Of course I know you. How could I not?"

Gibbs stood by the entrance and grinned as he watched the rest of them stand up so they could take turns hugging Tony. After a while Tony looked like he was going to be squeeze to death and needed to be rescued.

Gibbs told them all to take a seat so he could explain to them what happen. "This morning I went to wake up Tony. I found him standing in the bathroom looking at himself in a mirror. I was shocked when he turned to me and asked why he was sleeping in my house. I took Tony to see Doctor Ricardo this morning and his doctor hasn't a clue how this could have happen. He wants to put Tony back into the hospital to run some test but we managed to talk the doctor out of it until Monday.

Abby jumped up and hugged Tony, "Oh Tony this has to be some kind of miracle. I am so happy for you."

Gibbs and Tony grinned at each other. Their plan worked, they both had decided to just let everyone think it was just one of those miracles you read or hear about now and then.

Later after everyone left, Tony walked into the kitchen, "Boss…I think we have a problem. We need to get Tac back here."

"Why?"

Tony reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out the little Enilaf, "I am not sure what this is but I don't think this thing belongs here."

_**New Day…New Life…**_

There was nothing spectacular when Sath returned home. Artemis was talking with one of the villagers when she spotted her son and the others walking toward her. It took her a second to realize the one she thought was her son was really her lost mate. She smiled and walked toward him, "I can see you are no longer lost. Are you home to stay for good?"

"Yes...I am truly sorry for leaving you."

Artemis reached up and touched his face; "I have always understood your pain. I just hoped someday you would come back to me and you now have."

Sath just smiled…

Several weeks passed, Pashasha's and Tac's baby was due anytime now.

Artemis had insisted that she stay with Pashasha until her grandchild was born. Pashasha didn't mind because she was enjoying the female company. Both her parents were long gone and it was nice to have someone like Artemis in her life.

Tac had decided to stay in his world until the baby was born. He was doing everything he could to keep busy. He spent most of his days helping the villagers and entertaining the children of the village with his stories of his time on Earth. Sometime his father Sath would join in the story telling.

Tac was sitting in the village circle when Glaenus ran toward him, "Tac your…mother sent me…me. She said you better come or you will miss the birth of your…your child."

Tac took off running. He arrived just in time to see his son being born. Seconds later his mother was handing him his child. He smiled at Pashasha and she returned the smile. The new mother already knew her child's name but she wanted to hear Tac say it, "My love…what have you finally decided to name him?"

Tac couldn't take his eyes off his son, "Smileykdeillseilfjsltleuladkd...and I will call him Smiley for short."

His mother moved next to him, "My son…I can tell you are going to be a great father."

Tac looked at his mother and smiled. He then looked at his father, "Please do not take this wrong but I will never be just a father to him. My son deserves more. He deserves to have a dad in his life. I want to be more of a Gibbs and not a Senior."

Sath bowed his head. He understood while Artemis looked at him strange.

Pashasha smiled at Artemis' confusion. She looked at her mate and say, "My Tac…you are going to be a great Gibbs."

_**Two miles off the Florida coastline…**_

Matt Sims was sitting on his yacht watching the sunset. He was on his third martini. The radio was playing an old Frank Sinatra song '_Fly me to the Moon'_. He smiled as he sang along with it. He only stopped singing to take another sip of his drink. Life was so good now that he was in the witness protection program. He really didn't have to worry about anything as long as he stayed out of trouble. The FBI had given him a new identity and let him keep all his money he had earned over the years.

Sims started laughing to himself as he raised his glass and toasted himself. For the next two weeks he planned to visit a few places in the Florida Keys. The sun was almost gone when he heard and felt something bump into his yacht. He stood up and moved toward the port side of the boat. He could hear splashing and see movement in the water but it was too dark for him to make out what it is. He slowly turned one of the running lights toward the sounds and movement. He was shocked to see several very large sharks swimming too close to the boat. He took a step back when the boat was hit again. Sims lost his balance fell into the water. He didn't stand a chance…

Meanwhile, Tac was looking at the steering wheel wondering if he should try it. In all his years on Earth he had never operated a boat like this before. He picked up the manual and fanned through it. It didn't look too hard. He turned the key and the motor started up. He smiled…

The end

"_The mighty oak was once a little nut that stood it's ground." ~ Anonymous ~_

_As I said at the beginning of this story, I have always like this quote and I wondered what would happen if the mighty oak could no longer stand it's ground by itself? I don't know how many readers noticed that I named this story THE MIGHTY OAKS. The reason I did that was because this story was about Gibbs and Tac and their weakness and strengths. I hope you enjoyed._


End file.
